Eternal Flame
by Phoebe Turner Halliwell
Summary: After vanquished in Centennial Charmed, Cole comes back again. But, it seemes that nobody wants him back anymore. Piper, Leo and Paige just want him gone for good. Phoebe is, meanwhile, trying to hate him, but when you love someone, you can't hate him...
1. Back In Our Lives

**Eternal flame**

Note: This fic represents Cole's return (in the way _I _want him to return) after vanquished in Centennial Chamed.

A/N: I hate Centennial Charmed, because Cole died and I hate everyone who thinks that they weren't meant to be! I also hate Brad Kern, 4 splitting them apart! Phoebe&Cole 4ever 2gether!

Summary: So, Paige is still looking for her true love and Piper is fighting to keep hers and Leo's relationship alive. Meanwhile, Phoebe finally moved on with her life, not thinking about Cole, but yet she always admits that he was her only and true love. All of this is very tippical for Charmed Ones. But, what happenes when Cole gets back? Will Phoebe hate him, or love him? How will he react? What do Piper and Paige think...

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Charmed characters (meaning Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner and almost every demon that attacks them), but I do owe every character that appeares in this fic meanwhile, if you don't recognize it from the Charmed.

Special thanks to: Melinda Turner Halliwell (my very good friend, almost like a sister), sveta89 (for reviewing most of my stories), Alyssa Halliwell (4 reviewing almost every of my fics) and my best friend Damien, who gave me back my inspiration.

Chapter 1 - Back in our lives

"What's up, Piper?" aksed Phoebe as she entered the attic, at which Piper was making a potion. "Demons again?"

"No, I am making a power stripping potion for Wyatt and Chris." Piper answered back.

"A _what_?" Phoebe asked again. "You can't strip them powers, that's evil. They were borned with them, they are part of who they are."

"Yes, but they'll get them back _later_." Piper smiled nervously. "I just can't stand looking at Wyatt, who's orbing and creating a shield all the time. And, that's not all: he is orbing Chris, as well, _and _he is orbing his toys! Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Without his shield, Wyatt would be in demonic hands a long time ago. He needs it." Phoebe explained.

"No, he doesn't. We'll protect him from now on. Besides, when the demon find out that I stripped their powers, they wont be trying to kiddnap my sons all the time, and that's a good thing." Piper was inconvincible.

At the living room...

"Leo, don't give up on you, on Piper, on your sons and on everything you guys have been through in all these years. Believe in your good side. You've done nothing but good all your life." Paige was, as usuall, spending weekend trying to convince Leo not to give up hope.

Then, they heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Paige yelled and went to open the door. When she opened them, she covered her mouth with her hand. She was looking at the only person that she thought is gone for good - Cole. She slammed the door , not believing in what she saw.

"Paige!" Phoebe ran down the stairs as she saw her sister looking like she saw a ghost. "What's wrong, Paige?" she asked as she came to hug her sisters. "Was it a demon?"

"In a flesh." Paige laughed sacasticly. Phoebe reached out to open the door, but Paige stopped her. "Don't!" she yelled.

"Paige, I think you should sit down." Phoebe led her to the couch and left her there, returning back to the hall to open the door. She slowly opened the door, and when she did - she wished she listened to Paige. She never knew how painfull it would be to face her ex husband standing right in front of her, looking at her directly in the eyes. She froze.

"Phoebe..." Cole said slowly, noticing the distance and the pain in her eyes.

"Cole..." Phoebe replied with a broken voice, trying hard not to faint in front of him.

"Phoebe, who is..." Piper ran down and saw Cole at the front porch, looking at Phoebe. "Oh... my... God!" Piper whispered. She stood next to Phoebe, to make sure it's not her eyes that are playing tricks with her. "Not again." she said rudelly.

"Glad to see you too, Piper." Cole said with a bit of bitter and sarcasm in his voice.

Piper made an _"I hate you" _face and pulled Phoebe away from there. "You have a lot to explain." she said to Cole as he came in. He sat on the living room couch, right next to Leo, who just rolled his eyes at him.

Piper sat on the another couch, with Paige right next to her. Phoebe, yet, didn't. She sat on the chair in the corner of the room and stuck her head in her hands, still trying not to faint. _"Why now?"_ she thought _"Why now, when I finally moved on with my life?"_

"Why did you come back... again?" Piper asked simply.

"I don't know. I was brought back, because I'm a demon with a soul, and the spirits of dead agreed that they can't keep me in the astral plane forever. They said that I'll get one last chance to fight for what I want." Cole answered, his eyes concetrated on Phoebe.

"You better not be looking at me, Cole." Phoebe spoke for the first time since she saw him, except the tiny _"Cole" _she said when she opened the door. Her head was still stuck in her hands, so she couldn't see where's Cole looking at.

"Why not?" asked Cole.

"Because you ruined my life, and you know it!" Phoebe stood up and came closer to where Cole was sitting. She lost her temper and was almost yelling now. "Why did you come back, Cole?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Why now? Why now, when I finally got happy again? Why couldn't you just stayed there, wherever you came back from?"

Cole's eyes were filled with tears, too, realising how much his precence hurts Phoebe. The last thing he wanted was her getting hurt by him, again. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. Everyone in the room suddenly got sad and found the situation reather heartbraking.

"Yeah, right." Phoebe calmed down a little bit. "If you were sorry, you would dissapear from my life for good." she looked at him. "Just go, Cole."

"Bye." Cole said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll dissapear, if that's what you really want." he whispered. As he turned around, Phoebe felt like a miserable bitch with no heart.

"Wait!" she yelled before Cole got a chance to shimmer away. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did." Cole said. "You never lied to me, without me noticing it. You did mean it. I love you... I always will." he said and shimmered away.

Phoebe screamed painfully, realizing what she has done, and then she fell on the floor, unconcience.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, wake up." she heard a voices in her head calling her, but she was too weak to open her eyes. But then, suddenly, she felt someone slapping her, so she opened her eyes. Instead of the living room floor, she was lying on the bed, in her room.

"Finally." said Piper. "You were sleeping for sixteen hours."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, you fainted after your discussion with Cole." Paige said.

"Oh, no!" Phoebe jumped out of the bed. "Cole! I have to see him. Leo, orb me to the underworld. No, orb me to the mausoleum." she demanded.

"Phoebe, you have to rest." Leo shook his head. "Who cares about Cole, now? You are weak."

"I care about Cole." Phoebe whispered sadly. "I always was and I always will. I can't let him do something stupid. I was a real bitch and I won't be able to look at my mirror reflection if I don't go and tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Paige looked at her sister. "That you still love him? _What a great idea_!" She said sarcasticly.

"No, I don't... I mean..." Phoebe was confused. Yes, she loved him and she knew that she'll always love him, although she was trying to supress it. She was in a denial. "I don't love him, I just... I don't know."

"You don't know, but I do." Piper said. "Phoebe, you loved him with all your heart, and he left, so you sort of moved on. But, when you love someone that much, you never completly stop loving him. That's the flame that never burns out. Trust me, after everything Leo and I have been through..."

"I can't love him, Piper. I can't!" Phoebe scaredly looked at her sister. "I have a life now. One life that doesn't include Cole. This is stupid - I love him and I hate myself because I do! He doesn't deserve my love!"

"That's the spirit, sis!" Paige said happily. "Cole is just one son of a bitch!"

"Yes, but I can't change the fact that I love him." Phoebe's eyes filled fith tears again. "And I have to find him. I'm afraid he'll vanquish himself... I would die if he does that."

"Okay, fine, I'll orb you to the mausoleum." Leo said. "But, I'm staying there with you. I don't trust Cole and you know it."

"He won't hurt me. Cole would never, ever hurt me. I trust him, Leo. Just leave me alone with him. We need to resolve our problems and discuss our issues alone." Phoebe gave him a little smile.

"Oh, fine." Leo said, grabbing Phoebe's hand and they orbed to the mausoleum. Phoebe turned around and saw Cole standing behind them, looking confused. "I'll just... go." Leo said and orbed away.

"Thank God!" Phoebe whispered, looking at Cole.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asked as he stepped closer to her. Then he looked around and smiled. "Looks like you always know where to find me."

"Yeah, sort of." Phoebe was struggeling between desire to kiss him and to run away. She really didn't know what to say. After all, she came just to see if Cole's alive and okay.

"Phoebe... I know you don't even know why you're here. Do you want me to shimmer you back to the Manor?"

"Yes... No... I don't even know what I want anymore!" Phoebe said sarcasticly.

"Well, I can't help you with that." Cole looked deep in her eyes. He hugged her. She just placed her head on his chest. He felt so good, holding her in his arms, though he knew she wouldn't accept his hug, if she didn't remember the old days in that moment. "Do you believe in love, Phoebe?" he asked.

Phoebe found the question very complicated. "Well, sort of. I believe that one can be in love, but I don't believe in eternal love. It's complicated."

"Why?" Cole asked and she looked up at him. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. Phoebe wanted to stop, to resist that kiss, but she couldn't. When he stopped kissing her, she realized what are they doing.

"That was a bad move, Cole!" Phoebe warningly raised her tone of voice. "Bye." she said, looking at him with eyes full of anger and ran out of the mausoleum. "Leo!" she yelled "LEO!".

Leo orbed in and saw Phoebe in a very weird mood - somwhere between fury, sadness and confusion. "Phoebe... What happened?" he asked.

"He kissed me... and I kissed him back." Phoebe said quietly. "God, how could I be so stupid?" she sat down on a grass and stuck her head in her hands. "I should have just tell him not to kiss me or to stop kissing him, but..."

"I know you should have, but could you?" Leo asked and Phoebe looked at him, confused. "You wanted him to kiss you, that's why you didn't resist it."

"No, she didn't." Phoebe turned around to see Cole. "It was my fault. She didn't resist it, because I did everything possible to make her remember the old days, and it's obvious that she'd never refuse my kiss like that." he saw Phoebe stand up and look at him strangely.

"Have you turned evil again, Cole?" she asked and Leo and Cole looked at eack other, because neither understood the question. "Do you remember when that warlock kidnapped Prue, and Piper and I got evil?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't see the point."

"Well, than I wanted us to be together and to be evil, and I told you that. I told you that we can love each other and be evil meanwhile. Do you know what you said to me?"

"That evil can't love. I said that there's only lust and seduction, but no love."

"Exactly. And wasn't that what you just did pure seduction?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe, but it was out of love. I kissed you because I love you and I needed that. Otherwise, I wouldn't need your kisses, because kisses represent love. I would be taken over by lust and want... other things." Cole said.

"I'm speachless." Phoebe whispered. "Let's go, Leo." she said.

Leo took her hand in his (when saw that, Cole furiously glared at Leo) and they orbed away...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, what do you think? Phoebe will hate (yeah, _right_!) Cole for a pretty long time. But, I just had to put a kiss there, because I couldn't resist it:)

Oh, P.S. For all Harry Potter lovers, I possibly can't believe that Joanne Rowling killed Dumbledore at the end of the book 6! (I always knew Snape was no good!).


	2. Two Ex Lovers

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 2 - Two ex lovers

Piper and Paige were at Chris's and Wyatt's room. Piper was reading them a bed night story and Paige was sitting next to her and listened.

"But, when the Prince saw that the evil woman is about to hurt Aurora, he picked up his sword from the ground and..." Piper was reading and than was cut off in the middle of the sentence.

"Piper, I have a big problem." Phoebe appeared at the door and looked worriedly at her sisters.

Paige and Piper followed Phoebe to the living room. "What problem?" Piper asked, and then they saw Phoebe's ex boyfriend and the owner of the "Bay Mirror", Jason, sitting in the chair. "Oh, _that _problem!" she concluded.

"Well, Jason is not exactly the problem, but his powers are." Phoebe said.

"His what?" Paige jumped when she heard her sister saying 'powers'.

"Well, while I was in Hong-Kong, Some angel of hell-knows-what appeared and told me I'll be getting powers, but only if I drop anything I was doing and go back to San Francisco, to the place where the Charmed Ones live." Jason said. "So, here I am."

"Okay, I have an ex-coming-back problem." Phoebe sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute." Piper looked at Jason. "Why would an angel give you the powers and tell you to come here?"

"Well, he told me it was because the underworld is re-organizing and planning to attack the world of mortals and witches." Jason explained "He said you'll need all the help you can get."

"That's probably why Cole came back. I knew that there were more reasons than he knew." Phoebe said to Piper.

"So, he will just give powers to every mortal he sees?" Paige looked with her eyes wide open.

"No. He gave powers to me, because he said I need to help Phoebe realize something very important." Jason turned to Phoebe. "You know I still love you." he said.

"Oh, _now _you have a serious problem!" Paige laughed, looking at Phoebe.

In that moment, Cole shimmered in the living room. He looked around and saw Jason. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and Jason let some flash of light out of his hands, hitting Cole in the chest, leaving him on the floor, unconscious.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed, running to Cole. She put his hand on her lap and looked at Jason. "What is your problem?" she yelled.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Jason said, looking at Phoebe who looked back at him with furious glares in her eyes. He couldn't believe that the Charmed One is defending a demon.

"Phoebe, he didn't know." said Paige, orbing Cole to the sofa. "He thought that Cole is a demon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get the book."

"What?" Jason was still confused.

"Uh..." Piper sat next to Jason. "Cole is not a demon, he is... a family friend."

"Yeah, right." Jason rolled his eyes "If he's not a demon, how can he shimmer?"

"Yes, he is a demon, pleased?" yelled Phoebe, still furious. "He is a half demon, and as much as you can see, _he is on our side_."

"Well, okay, I'm sorry; I made a mistake, okay?" Jason looked at Phoebe. "I thought he will attack you."

Phoebe ignored him. She kneeled next no the sofa and looked at Cole worriedly. _"If something happens to Cole, I will burn Jason at the stake!" _she thought.

But, (lucky Jason!) in that moment, Cole opened his eyes and looked at Phoebe, who looked back at him. He smiled, but she didn't smile back. "What are you doing here, Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"I came to tell you I know the real reason I'm back." he said slowly.

"Yeah, we know it, too." Piper said, and when Cole looked at her, confused, she just said "Jason told us."

"Wait a minute." Cole said sharply. "The guy that just attacked me knows the real reason I'm back?" Cole asked, and Piper nodded. "How come?" he asked again.

"Well, he knows why he is back." Phoebe said. "So, we came to a conclusion that you're back for the very same reason. Underworld re-uniting and stuff." she said and Cole nodded.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked Jason, looking at him like he is an intruder.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question." Jason replied, looking at Cole just like Cole looked at him. "Would you introduce us, Pheebs?" he asked.

"Uh..." Phoebe said slowly. "Cole, this is Jason Dean, my... ex boyfriend." she said and Cole looked at her in disbelief. "Jason, this is Cole Turner, my... ex husband." she said quickly and closed her eyes.

"Your _what_?" Jason yelled. "You never told mw you were married!"

"You never asked. Besides, you are both part of my past and I don't want to see any of you around, but it seems like I'll have to. And I must warn you two now..." she raised her voice "...that if you try to fight each other in any way, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Fine." Cole and Jason both said and then everybody sat down on the couch.

"I'm back." Paige said, carrying the Book of Shadows.

"Why do you need the book for?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe I should call Leo to come down and then summon out muse, Melody. She is the one who inspires us all, and I thought that maybe she could bring Leo's faith in love back."

"No, wait!" Phoebe panickly yelled. "Cole, get out of here." she turned to look at Cole.

"Why?" Cole asked, looking at Phoebe, totally confused.

"Because..." Phoebe looked at the floor, trying to think of a lie good enough to fool Cole.

"Oh, I get it." Cole smiled. "The last time you and I were in the same room when Muse was here, we kissed." he said that on purpose, knowing that it'll make Jason jealous. "But, you love me then, and you don't love me now, so you got nothing to be afraid of."

"Well, in that case..." Paige said.

"Being of creativity,  
show yourself now to me.  
Your light that shines upon our face,  
let our vision now embrace."

"Leo!" She yelled after reading a spell. "LEO!"

Leo and Muse appeared in the same moment. Leo looked at Melody, not realizing what's going on.

"Melody, we need you to restore Leo's faith in love." Paige said. "You are our last hope."

"What..." Leo looked at his sister-in-law. "Paige! You know I can't love anymore! Not after what Gideon did to Chris!"

Phoebe was trying to concentrate on Leo, and not think about Cole, who was standing right next to her.

"What the hell is this all about?" Cole asked Phoebe. He didn't know who Gideon is, and he didn't know who Chris is, so he had no clue what the hell Leo was talking about.

"I don't know." Phoebe whispered, looking at him. "God, I'm so sorry!" she said and kissed Cole. He kissed her back and hugged her. He really wasn't expecting that, but he didn't really care. They fell on the sofa, Cole laying on the top of Phoebe and kissing her. Nobody really noticed them.

"Faith in love is not something that should be provoked magically, Paige." said Melody, when Paige told her why she summoned her. "This man" she said, pointing at Leo "has lost something extremely valuable, and it takes time to get over it."

"Piper lost a son, too." Paige said. "So, why hasn't she lost faith in love?"

"Your sister was giving a birth in that moment, and Chris was borned. She was so happy that she didn't have time to cry because of the death of someone who was alive in her hands in that moment."

"But, I thought that they needed a push..." Paige said.

"It's not easy to be in love with a Halliwell, and it's not easy for Halliwells to love." Melody said, and then turner around to see Phoebe and Cole. "Look at them." she pointed at them "They love each other so much. But yet, Phoebe has no intention of forgiving Cole. That's that stubbornness you all have to conquer. Well, Paige, I believe you got it and I also believe that it's time for me to go."

"Yeah" said Paige .

"Being of creativity,  
Hide yourself now from me,  
Your light that shines upon our face  
From our vision, now erase."

Melody disappeared. Piper and Leo left the room, so they can talk. Paige looked around the room and saw Jason looking at Phoebe and Cole with so much rage, that it looked like Andras attacked him.

Phoebe and Cole, though, didn't stop kissing. The magic wasn't the one who made them kiss; the magic was the one who gave Phoebe courage to kiss Cole.

"Ahem, ahem." Paige made a funny noise, trying to let them know that there are still people in the room.

Phoebe suddenly stopped kissing Cole and looked at Paige and (furious) Jason. "What the hell just happened?" she yelled, "Get away from me!" she yelled, looking at Cole. They both got up from the sofa.

"Melody came... and left." Paige said, looking at them with a smile. "Piper and Leo didn't solve their problems, but it seems like you two pretty much did."

"Yeah, it seems that you used magic to make Phoebe kiss that bastard!" Jason yelled, furiously.

"Jason!" Phoebe yelled. "Paige didn't use magic to make me kiss Cole, she did it to bring Piper and Leo back together. Calm down, it was just magic. And don't worry, I don't love Cole."

"But I do love you." Cole said to Phoebe, completely ignoring Jason.

"Your problem - you deal with it." Phoebe said angrily.

"Look," Cole said to her, razing his voice. "It's not _my _fault you kissed me, don't blame me for that! You have no right to be angry at me now, because I just kissed you back, and I did that because I love you! By the way, _love is not a problem_!" he said and shimmered away.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled, but he was already gone. "Fuck it!" she yelled "He doesn't deserve my love, Paige!" Paige hugged her.

"I know, honey." Paige said. "I know."  
"He doesn't deserve your _what_?" Jason stared at Phoebe.

"Look, Jason..." Phoebe sat on the sofa and Jason sat next to her. "I'm really sorry, and I know that this will be hard for you to hear and you may never accept it, but... I really, really love Cole." Jason kept staring at her in disbelief. "I love him with all my heart and he is my only true love."

"You are crazy." Jason said to her. "But, don't worry, I won't let you go. I won't go away. I'll fight for your love, Phoebe."

"No, Jason, don't." Phoebe said, watching Paige leaving the room, and than she turned back to Jason again. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you don't stand a chance. I love Cole."

"For God's sakes, Phoebe, _he is a demon_! How can you be in love with a demon? He killed people." Jason said.

"Look, Jason... Cole and I have been together for... almost three years." Phoebe said and Jason's jaw dropped. "And we've been through that demon problems already. You know that the relationship between a witch and a demon almost never works out, but it worked out for us."

"Yeah, that's why he is your _ex _husband."

"Look, we didn't divorce because I didn't love him, because I did - I loved him. We divorced because we both knew I was risking too much if I stayed with him."

"Does he know that you love him?" Jason asked.

"No." Phoebe answered.

"Good enough for me." Jason said and orbed away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, second chap. is up, I hope you like it. There'll be more soon. It took me only a day to write this one. So, Jason is determined to get Phoebe back, but she doesn't want him back. She loves Cole, but can Jason let them be? Will Cole find out that Phoebe loves him? Find out soon... Oh, and, PLEASE, review!


	3. Parallel World

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 3 - Parallel world

"Hi, Phoebe!" Jason appeared behind Phoebe, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV. It was almost midnight. "Where is everybody?"

"Piper and Leo went out to the restaurant. Chris and Wyatt are sleeping and Paige is on a date." Phoebe said. "Sit down, there's a good movie on the TV."

"Okay." Jason said and sat down on the couch, next to Phoebe. He hoped she would hug him or just put her head on his shoulder, but she didn't. "Which movie." he asked.

"No idea." Phoebe said. "I mean, I don't know it's name, but it's good, trust me."

And then, Cole shimmered in. He looked around and saw Phoebe and Jason on the couch. "Phoebe, we have to talk, it's _urgent_!" Cole said as they turned around.

"Oh, how come every time Phoebe and I are alone, you suddenly appear?" Jason looked at Cole angrily.

"Oh, you know what - your jealous is the thing that I least care about right now." Cole said. "By the way, leave us alone, I have to talk to Phoebe."

"Oh, yeah, right! Like I'll let you to try to kiss her and _who knows what _when I leave. Forget it, bud, I'm staying right here." Jason looked jealously at Cole.

"Jason, leave us alone." Phoebe said. "And, don't worry - I know how to defend myself. Besides, Cole wouldn't hurt me."

Jason angrily sniffed, but he went to the kitchen.

"Phoebe, you have to leave the Manor for few days. Do you remember when the Seekers were after me?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded. "Well, there are some demons that suspect I came back again, and since whole underworld knows I was _sleeping with the witch_, they'll try to track you down, first."

"Well, in that case, I'll be ready for them." Phoebe said bravely. "Which demons are those?"

"Phoebe, that evil is something you never dealt with before. They are probably not even in the Book of Shadows. The Source himself was afraid of them. No demon has ever opposed them!"

"Well, why are they after you, then?" Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Let's just say that I was the first one to oppose them. Since I was invincible, I did everything possible to get myself killed, but... no luck."

"You are still invincible, right?" Phoebe hopefully asked.

"Yes, I am." Cole said. "But you are not. And I would rather be banished for good, than see you hurt for my fault. Physically, I mean" he added quickly, when he saw Phoebe making _a face_. "Go somewhere where they can't find you. Ask Leo to orb you to the Elders, or try to go to some astral plane, or in the parallel world. Wherever, just not here."

"I don't want to go to astral plane, parallel world, or to the Elders. I want to stay here." Phoebe remained stubborn. "I mean, they will be up against an invincible demon and power of three. They have no chance against that, right?"

"Yes, Phoebe, they do have a chance against that. Don't you get it? They are invincible, just like me. And they have the powers that whole underworld together doesn't. You can't fight them, when you know they will win." Cole said "What is the safest place you know?"

"I will so not tell you that!" Phoebe laughed. The safest place she knew was with him, just like the safest place he knew was with her, but she had no intention of telling that to Cole.

"Phoebe, this is no time for keeping secrets." Cole said sharply. "This is about your life!"

"The safest place I know is the Manor. Satisfied?"

"No." Cole smiled "Because you're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. You were always a horrible liar." he added. "Phoebe, that place may be the only place they won't find you at. Tell me the truth."

"I won't."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because you don't deserve to know." Phoebe said evilly.

"Phoebe, honey, please. I am begging you to tell me." Cole said, but she just shook her head. "You know what?" he asked "If you don't want to tell me - don't tell me. But at least go there. You have to hide, Phoebe. You don't stand a chance against them."

"I'm not afraid."

"Maybe not for yourself. But, what if they kill you sisters? Or your nephew?" Cole knew what will really scare Phoebe.

"Nephews." Phoebe said, and Cole looked at her as though he had no idea whet she's talking about. "After Paige vanquished you, Piper gave birth. Not long after that, she got pregnant again and gave birth about a year ago. So, I have two nephews."

"Even worst." Cole said. "Phoebe, if you go, they'll know that you're not here and won't even bother to come. But, if you don't..."

"Fine!" Phoebe yelled "You're driving me crazy! I never met the person that is more suborn than you are. The safest place I know is... with you. Wherever, but with you."

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?" Cole asked, thinking that Phoebe is making fun of him.

"Because you're an invincible demon, that's why!" Phoebe lied. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're _serious_?" Cole still couldn't believe it. "The safest place you know is with me?"

"Yeah." Phoebe said and he smiled. "No, don't even go there, Cole! It's just because you're invincible. And that doesn't stop me from hating you with all my heart."

"I know that." Cole looked down, sadly. "And it's killing me, but since there's no antidote... I just hate to live with it."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said when she realized what she said.

"Don't be. You're just honest." Cole said. "I'll try to shimmer you to the parallel world. And I'll stay there with you, because that's how you're safest. Take my hand." Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand, without any second thoughts. Alone with Cole for a few days - paradise! "I'll come back to explain everything to your sisters." he said and they shimmered away.

"Where the hell are we?" Phoebe asked when Cole shimmered her in one completely empty street. Everything was so quiet, it seemed like they were alone in the world.

"In parallel world." Cole answered. "You see, this San Francisco is the same San Francisco we live in, only without people. Nobody lives in this world. We're all alone." he laughed, when he saw the expression on Phoebe's face.

"Okay, how do you expect us to live five days without food, water and furniture?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Oh, but there is food, water and furniture." Cole said, completely calm. "You see, everything is the same as there - just with no people." he saw Phoebe smile "Yeah, I'm reading your thoughts - everything is for free. And you can break the law - there is no one to punish you or put you in the jail for that."

"Well, there is one DA..." Phoebe said and he laughed.

"I would never do that, you know me." Cole said. "And you probably want to go to the Manor, but don't. They might sense your presence there, although you're not really there."

"No, I was actually thinking about visiting Rent-A-Car, and then the best boutique in San Francisco. Then I suppose I could find the most expensive apartment and then... We'll see."

Cole laughed again. "Okay, do whatever you want, you're completely free here. Meanwhile, I'm going to explain everything to your sisters. I'll meet you at Rent-A-Car in 15 minutes, okay?"

"No problem." Phoebe said. She turned around and started walking towards the end of the street. Cole looked at her, smiling, and then he shimmered away...

"What took you so long?" Phoebe asked after half an hour, when Cole shimmered back to Rent-A-Car.

"Well, Jason tried to kill me, because he thought I kidnapped you, and your sisters thought that I'm lying, no matter what I said. I can clearly see where all your stubbornness came from." Cole said.

"Look who's talking!" Phoebe looked at him, trying her best not to kiss him. God, she loved Cole!

"Did you pick the car?" Cole asked.

"Cars. Plural, Cole, plural. I think I'll take this jeep and that red cabriolet over there, and that little white car over there. Oh, and look - Phoebe pointed at the motorbike in front of the shop. I found it on my way here. I'll take him, too."

"God, I never knew how expensive taste you have. Now, let's go and look for the apartment." Cole sat in jeep and Phoebe sat in cabriolet. "We'll come back for the rest later." he said and they left the shop.

While driving next to each other, Phoebe suddenly stopped the car. Cole stopped his, too.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked her.

"Let's race!" Phoebe yelled cheerfully. Cole looked at her and she smiled. "No, I mean it." she said. "Let's race. We'll race around San Francisco, and this very same spot is the finish line. Who comes here first is a winner."

"What does the winner get?" Cole asked, smiling.

"Whatever the winner wants." Phoebe replied. She actually hoped Cole will win (but she had no intention of letting him to), because then she would have to kiss him, and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Okay." Cole said "Deal!"

"On my mark!" Phoebe yelled. "Three... Two... One... Go!" She yelled and they both speeded up. Since Phoebe's car had better acceleration, she was in the lead at first, but then it turned out that Cole's jeep is much faster. He was soon in front of her. "I'll see you on a curve!" Phoebe yelled at him, and Cole just laughed.

The whole race was very uncertain. For a moment, it was Phoebe who was leading and for another, it was Cole. They were laughing all the way and were having a really great time.

About 120 meters before the finish, there was a really large curve and Cole had to slow down. Phoebe was leading now and was 30 meters in front of Cole (and almost reached the finish), when her car started making a funny sounds and, suddenly, stopped. "NO!" Phoebe screamed, not believing how unlucky she is. "Looks like you're out of gas!" Cole yelled as he passed right next to her and crossed the finish line. Then he drove back to Phoebe, who was deeply depressed and sat next to her in her car.

"I won." he said, smiling. "Looks like you're really unlucky."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Phoebe said, trying to be said, but she couldn't help, but to laugh as well. "You won, but it wasn't fair! Your car had more gas than mine."

"That's what I call bad luck... or a bad choice of car, anyway." he laughed.

"You know I would win!" Phoebe said, laughing as well.

"But you didn't. So, I'm the winner, and I want..." Cole tried to pretend like he was thinking.

Phoebe sat in his lap and kissed him. He kissed her back, placing his arms around her waist. She caressed his face with her hands. They kissed for a very long time, and then Phoebe pulled away.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you wanted." Phoebe said as he looked at her. "And you got it. Happy?" she asked him, sitting back at her seat.

"More than you can possibly imagine." Cole answered. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

"_Very_!" Phoebe sarcastically said. "Let's go to the jeep and find that apartment, shall we?"

"Yes." Cole said, glancing at her. "Oh, and don't be mad at me, okay? I love you, Phoebe"

"Yeah, whatever." she said and got out of the car...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Third chapter done! I'm updating really fast, because I have plenty of ideas of what will happen, so I want to write them down as soon as possible. Please, guys, review! I'm really looking forward to your reviews!PLEASE! Blessed be!


	4. Alone In The World

**Eternal flame**

Siamese – I am doing my best to update as soon as possible. Yes, Phoebe is showing off her softer side with Cole, although she doesn't want that. She can't help it! For me, Cole will always be Phoebe's safest place… And here is the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing this fic.

And also thanks to sehar for reviewing this fic…

Chapter 4 – Alone in the world

"Look, it's only four hours since they left, _stop being so angry_!" Piper said to Jason, who was sitting in the Manor and making sounds like an angry lion. "You heard what Cole said, it was _necessary_."

"Yeah, right, necessary." Jason said angrily. "That guy is just asking for excuse to stay alone with Phoebe, don't you get it?"

"Jason… You love Phoebe, and it's normal to be worried, but the problem is… You are not worried, you are sick and jealous. If you love her, don't doubt at her that much. She'll be fine with Cole."

"Yes, she'll be fin _in bed _with Cole." Jason insisted. "I mean… I told Phoebe that I'll try to make her fell in love with me again. And how the hell am I supposed to do that, if I don't even get a chance. Phoebe would be happy with me. She would be happy without _him_."

"Phoebe will not sleep with Cole, don't worry." Piper said. "She wants him to think that she hates him, and he certainly won't think that if she sleeps with him. Don't worry."

"Oh, he thinks he will be able to steal Phoebe away from me. Well, he won't make it!" Jason yelled.

"_What an idiot…"_ Piper thought and went to the attic to help Paige.

…

Phoebe and Cole found the apartment (the biggest one, of course!) and 'moved in'. "Finally." Cole said. "It was true that you have an expensive taste. We are looking for an apartment for two and a half hours."

"Oh, stop complaining, will you?" Phoebe said to Cole and turned around to look at the apartment. It was really gorgeous.

"Oh, we still have one problem, and the solution is up to you." Cole said. "Since the demons that are after us can show up in here anytime, you can't go anywhere without me keeping an eye on you. Bathroom doesn't count."

"Neither does the bedroom." Phoebe said and raised her eyebrows.

"Bedroom does." Cole smiled, when Phoebe made a 'don't-even-think-about-it' face. "So, you have two options – first one is for us to sleep in the same room and same bed; and the second one is to decide exactly how long are we staying here, so I can bind magic in this place, and you can go and sleep wherever you want, without me haunting you down."

"Second." Phoebe quickly said, though the first one sounded much more attractive to her. "But… What do you mean when you say 'I can bind magic in this place?' Does it mean…"

"It means that I'll make this place completely non-magical. That's how I prevent the demons to shimmer in here, but I also prevent us from shimmering out." Cole said. "So, how long are we staying here?"

"I don't know… a week? A month?"

"A month is fine with me, but it isn't fine with you. You'll start missing your sisters. And Jason." Cole said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Jason?" Phoebe yelled, and then laughed. "Don't be stupid, Cole, I will _never _miss Jason! But you know what? You two have a lot in common."

"Don't make me laugh, Phoebe." Cole said.

"No, I mean it! I loved you, and I loved him. Neither of those two relationships worked out. Now you're both back in my life and you're both hating each other. You both claim to love me and you're both extremely jealous. Isn't that enough?"

"Whatever." Cole said. "Could we just get back on the subject, please? We were talking about dis-powering this place. Phoebe, are you sure you could stay alone in the world for a month?"

"I'm not alone, I'm with you." Phoebe said and Cole smiled. "But, that just makes it worst." she said and his smile faded away. "Okay, I'm kidding! And I decided – bind the magic in this place for a month."

"Your wish is my command." Cole said. "I'm going to get some candles, because I need them to perform the ritual. You do whatever you want." He said and brushed her cheek. Phoebe shivered when he did that. "I'll be back soon." He said and went out of the apartment.

"I love you." Phoebe quietly said when Cole went out and closed the door behind him. She went to her room and opened the wardrobe. It was clear that, whoever lived there had a really expensive taste. Phoebe found a perfect dress to put on. It was red and silver, but it was pretty short. She smiled. It reminded her at the times when Cole and her were married. She was mostly wearing short dresses and skirts, because Cole loved the way they fit on her. _"Perfect"_ she though and went to the bathroom to have a bubble bath and put on a dress.

"Phoebe..." Cole came back about fifteen minutes later. When he saw her wearing the shortest dress he ever saw in his life, the wish to kiss her was almost unbearable. "Uh... You look great, but... Phoebe, you really shouldn't wear this when I'm around." he said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I love you and you look like an angel. You have no hell idea how much I want to kiss you in this moment." he said. "Honestly, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Phoebe also had a hard time trying not to kiss Cole and not to smile after what he told her. "Thanks. And I'm not planning to take this dress off because I like it. And you... Well, try not to kiss me, because you know I'll be even angrier with you than I am right now."

"Come here..." Cole sat on the couch and she sat next to him. "Why are you so mad at me? I mean, I know that we had our ups and downs before I was vanquished, but..."

"_Ups and downs_?" Phoebe laughed. "I'm so sorry for contradicting you, but we only had downs. Ever since my sisters and I vanquished you as a Source, we only had downs."

"Well I know." Cole took a deep breath. "And I'm really sorry for that. You know I always loved you. But, then you suddenly started hating me. So, you hated me more and more with each day, and I wanted to die because of that. But, what is the reason for all that hate? Have I done something to you?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I hate you because you hurt me. You see, I suffered a lot when you became the Source and I suffered even more after that. And than, suddenly, I realized I don't love you anymore." Phoebe said, but that wasn't what she thought. _"Please, don't realize I'm lying. Please don't realize I'm lying..."_ she thought, and when she saw that Cole looked at her sadly, she thought: _"If there was a lying competition, I would win first three places!"_

"Phoebe, did you ever think that... Maybe we never had our chance?" Cole looked at Phoebe, hoped she'd say 'Yes'.

"We never had our chance?" Phoebe looked at Cole, not believing he said that. "Cole, we had at least five chances!"

"Yes, but I'm talking about real chances." Cole said. "I mean... Look: you and your sisters knew that there'll come a day when you have to vanquish the Source. It was your destiny and you knew it. Everybody knew it. And when the day came, I had three possibilities: to accept the offer of the Seer, so I can save you when the Source throws the fire ball at you; to jump in front of you without any protection and die; or to let the Source hit you with the fire ball and kill you. Of course, you realize that if you or I died, we'd never have the chance. So, the only possibility was the first one, which I accepted. By accepting it, I accepted to become a Source, though I didn't know it. So, once I became the Source, you and your sisters vanquished me and you hated me ever since. You see? We never had a chance."

(A/N: I believe that what Cole just said was true - they never had a real chance to love each other, without magic involving, 'cause if they did, they would be together now! If they did, there would be no magic to destroy Phoebe's love!)

"I... I never thought like that..." Phoebe was speechless.

"You see?" Cole said. "I'm right. Everything that happened after that, including this now, isn't really a chance, because you don't love me anymore." he finished sadly. "Well, it's 1 A.M, and I can see your yawning, so I think you should go to bed."

"Yeah... Good idea. Goodnight." She said and went to her room. She closed the door and locked them and then fell on the bed, crying. _"He is right. We never had a chance." _she thought. _"And now, when we finally got one, I am destroying it with my lies. But, I just can't tell him what I feel. Can I?"_ and with these thought, she fell asleep.

_"What the hell is the time?"_ Phoebe thought when she woke up. _"It's only eight o'clock!" _she couldn't believe how early it is. She came out of the room, and wanted to go to the kitchen, to prepare breakfast for her and Cole, but when she saw the door of his room was opened, she couldn't resist it - she came in.

"You look so peaceful." she whispered when she kneeled next to his bed. The sun was shining through the windows of his room, and he looked so calm, so peaceful... She placed a light kiss on his lips and then whispered in his ear "Cole... Cole, wake up." he slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and she smiled.

"Good morning." Cole said. "What's the smile about?"

"Nothing." Phoebe quickly said. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I needed to know what you want for breakfast."

Cole smiled, and then grabbed her hand. "You don't have to make breakfast." he said. "We can go to restaurant or go get pizza. I mean, it's all free."

"Yeah, but I thought I can prepare us something to eat." Phoebe said.

"Don't bother. Just go and get dressed. I'm going to take a shower." Cole smiled at her, though she didn't smile back (and she wanted it so much!).

"Okay." she said and walked away...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So sorry, guys, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I have nothing else to add in this one. I just made 'plan of chapters and events' of this fic, and I can promise that it will be quite interesting. Next chapter is gonna be even shorter (I guess!), but very important for the fic. By the way, rating will go up in this chapter (from K+ to T), because of mentioning _adult themes_ at the beginning. I hope you review! Blessed be!


	5. Confession

**Eternal flame**

Siamese - Thank you for being such nice reviewer. By the way, they are going to have a chance in this story, don't worry. Phoebe&Cole 4ever 2gether!

sehar - You want for Cole to realize that Phoebe loves him? Well, read this chapter and your wish will come true...

Blue eyes6 - I don't like Jason, either. Honestly, I hate him, but he is going to become more important character with every chapter (not a good character, though). You will see where he got his powers from in chapter 9... Oh, and Phoebe will stop being bitchy in this chapter.

Thank you all 4 reviewing this fic! You're really the best!

Chapter 5 - Confession

20 days have passed. Phoebe decided to be a little bit more _herself _with Cole. She knew that he didn't deserve everything she's done to him since he got back. Meanwhile, Jason was trying everything possible to locate them, but he failed. Piper and Paige were really starting to get worried, since Cole and Phoebe didn't tell them how long they'll stay there...

_"I can't stand lying to Cole anymore." _Phoebe thought. _"I'll tell him how I feel." _she decided, but then another voice in her head spoke: _"Are you crazy? So, you're going to let yourself to be hurt again?"_

Phoebe was so confused. She knew that Cole will find out sooner or later that she loves him, because she just couldn't stand lying to him anymore. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to see him hurt again. To her, it seemed like all they do when they're together is hurt each other. She didn't want herself and Cole to get hurt again. She just didn't know what to do.

"Hi, honey!" Cole entered the apartment and Phoebe just looked at him. "Oops, I'm sorry." he said. "I forgot that there is no honey_, sweetie, _or _my love_ words."

"Uh... Cole... I have to talk to you." Phoebe said. Cole just looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry, you'll like this conversation. But... Maybe it's better for you to sit down." she smiled and Cole sat on the bed, next to her. "Uh... I don't know where to start..."

"Well, try starting from the beginning." Cole joked, trying to cheer her up. It was more than obvious that she was scared, or at least disturbed.

"Yeah, you're right." Phoebe's heart was about to explode and she knew it. "I want to tell you... No, I want to confess you something." she slowly said. "I want you to know that... Well, there's just this one thing I knew ever since I saw you for the very first time. That thing is still in my head and in my heart, and it's just not letting me live in peace."

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Cole asked, trying to figure out if she's just screwing, or she's serious.

"First you have to promise me something." Phoebe said. "Promise me that you won't be mad at me when I tell you, since I've been hiding it for a very long time."

"What? Why would I be mad at you? I love you."

"I know, and... I love you, too." Phoebe quickly said. Cole didn't even have time to react when she continued speaking. "I always loved you. It never really mattered to me if you are good or evil, if you are human or demon. I always loved you, and I still do. That is some kind of eternal flame that never burns out." Phoebe said and reached out to kiss him.

Cole kissed her back, not believing in what he just heard. He couldn't believe that in this very moment, he is hugging and kissing the woman he always loved. He hoped that he wasn't dreaming.

When they finally stopped kissing, Phoebe just looked at him, smiling. "Please, tell me that you're serious." Cole said and Phoebe nodded, completely speechless. "Phoebe... Why didn't you tell me? You know I love you, too. You could just tell me, you would save me and you from so much pain."

"I just... I didn't have courage to do it." Phoebe whispered. She sat it his lat and Cole pulled her into another kiss. "May I ask you something?" Phoebe stopped kissing him and looked at Cole.

"Anything." Cole said, brushing her cheek.

"Can we go steady?" Phoebe asked and Cole looked at her like he couldn't quite understand the question. "You know... step by step." she explained. "I don't want for us to get hurt again."

"Of course." Cole said. "I agree. You obviously mean that we shouldn't sleep together right now and that we should wait before having a real relationship."

"Yup." Phoebe smiled and nodded.

Cole lay on the bed and she lay next to him, placing her head on his chest. They were both looking at the ceiling. "You know, this _confession _of your explains so much." he said.

"For example?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it explains why were you crying when I came back, or why did you kiss me when the muse came." Both, Cole and Phoebe smiled when he said that. "Does Jason know this?"

"Yes. He knew about my feelings for awhile." Phoebe said. "But, you couldn't really expect for him to tell you, could you?"

"No." Cole laughed. "He is jealous. Though I always thought that his jealous is unfounded. Well, I never thought that you could possibly love me after everything I've done to you."

"Well, Cole, I was the one who caused it. It was my fault that you got crazy and desperate." Phoebe said. "I was refusing your love, and that, of course, hurt you. I know that it did, because it hurt me, too."

"You just shouldn't have done that, Pheebs." Cole said. "You know you shouldn't."

"It doesn't really matter now." Phoebe said. "All that matters is that we're together and that I love you. I love you; I always loved you, and nothing can ever change that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, I'm sorry, I know that this is one very short chapter, but I just couldn't make it any longer. This chapter is only here to show that Phoebe _finally _decided to let Cole know that she loves him. Please, review and tell me how was it? The next chapter is a Jason chapter. Can you even imagine him freaking out when he hears the 'happy news':) :) :) Review, please!


	6. The problem called Jason

**Eternal flame**

Siamese - Yes, it will work out better if Pheebs n' Cole take it slow, but... how slow? You'll see what I mean in few chapters. Jason... well, he won't really faint. Just read this chapter and see.

sehar - I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I'm also glad you agree with my point of view about Phoebe&Cole's relationship. I never liked any of Phoebe's boyfriends (especially MILES!) after Cole, because they were all just the cheap imitation of Cole. And, what's with Phoebe's taste? I mean - what do Jason, Miles, Drake and Leslie have in common with Cole? I wish Cole came back to stay after "Seven Year Witch", and that in season 8 there is just him with Pheebs...

Chapter 6 - The problem called Jason

11 days later, Piper and Paige were sitting in the living room and trying to convince Jason that Cole didn't kidnap Phoebe (the guy is nuts!). Jason, apparently, didn't believe it. In the middle of the conversation (which looked a lot more like the world war 3 - Paige and Jason were yelling at each other from different parts of the room), Phoebe and Cole appeared in the room.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, feeling a great relief. "Finally! It's so good you're back."

"It's good to be back." Phoebe said and hugged Piper. "Hi, Paige." she said and than hugged her baby sister. "Hi, Jason." she said.

"Hi, Phoebe." Jason said and tried to hug her, but she just turned around and said "Don't."

"Uh... Pheebs, are we going to tell your sisters about... us?" Cole looked at Phoebe.

"Of course. I can't really hide anything from them." Phoebe said, felling the eyes of entire room on her. "Jason, don't get angry, okay?"

"Angry?" Cole smiled at Phoebe. "He will explode from envy!"

"What are you two talking about?" Jason asked panickly.

Phoebe walked over to Cole and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Piper and Paige stared at them, and then looked aside, because they were embarrassed. Jason, on the other hand didn't look aside. He looked straight at them. His blood began to boil. He didn't feel that anger ever before. "Stop that!" he yelled.

Phoebe and Cole stopped kissing and looked at Jason, both smiling. "Look, Jason..." Phoebe said. "It was never my intention to hurt you, or anything, but... You know that I love Cole. You knew that for awhile. I just couldn't lie to Cole and to myself anymore."

"I can see that this guy has affected you, Phoebe!" Jason said. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself anymore. Did you think for a moment how would I feel? You know I love you!"

"I have a name." Cole said. "Cole Turner, nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you're senile, too?" Jason replied sarcastically. "We already met, just in case you forgot. If you're senile, we should put you in retirement home. Yeah, that's a good idea. Than I'll maybe get the chance to fight for Phoebe's love."

"I told you he'll explode." Cole said loudly to Phoebe, knowing that Jason would hear it.

"Piper told me about your relationship in the past." Jason said to Cole. "All you did was hurting Phoebe. Now you want to hurt her again! Well, I won't allow that! You won't hurt the woman I love."

"Phoebe is not the woman you love, she is the woman you're obsessed with. There's a great difference between these two things." Cole said.

"Okay, STOP!" Phoebe yelled. "Jason, please try to calm down. Cole, from now on, you live in the Manor and sleep in my room."

"WHAT?" Jason yelled. "I don't believe this!"

"Jason, you live in the Manor, too. Cole has all the right in this world to live here. I need him here." Phoebe said, smiling at Cole. She grabbed his hand and they walked away from the living room.

"I can't believe this!" Jason furiously yelled when they left the room. "That son of a bitch!"

"Jason, try to calm down." Piper said. "I know you must be really hurt. I know how that is."

"No, you don't!" Jason yelled. "You are happy with your whitelighter! Did he ever hurt you like Phoebe just hurt me?" Piper just stared at him. "No, he didn't! He didn't! I can see it in your eyes!"

Phoebe and Cole entered her room. "Uh, Phoebe..." Cole said when she tried to kiss him. "I thought you said we'll take it slow. Maybe I shouldn't sleep here."

"Yes, you should sleep here." Phoebe caressed his face as she spoke. "Don't worry. We won' sleep together, we'll just sleep next to each other. Don't forget that the safest place I know is right next to you, so I will _finally _be able to sleep tranquilly."

"Okay." Cole said and kissed her gently.

"You know, I'll have to talk to Jason tomorrow." Phoebe said. "He didn't deserve this. I mean, he is the first man that I cared about after you. I know that he actually hoped I will choose him."

"Okay, do that. Talk to him." Cole said. "I don't have a problem with that. You love me, and by the way you said 'I cared about him', it's clear that you never loved him. Trust me, if I ever get jealous, it won't be Jason's fault."

"I'll never give you a pretext to be jealous." Phoebe said. Cole whispered something like _"I hope so." _and than pulled her into a passionate kiss. "For how long have I dreamed about this day..." she smiled.

"Me too. But I always thought it's just a dream. Well, it was natural, when I though you hate me." Cole said and looked at her. "Phoebe, I want you to promise me one thing - never, ever lie to me about your feelings. Promise?"

"Promise." Phoebe said, and then lay down on the bed. Cole lay right next to her. They cuddled and Phoebe placed her head on his chest. "I fell so safe with you, Cole."

"I know." Cole said and kissed the top of her head. "And I feel so blessed. I never thought I'd lay right here in your room and hold you in my arms. I never thought I'd hear 'I love you' from you."

Phoebe just smiled and soon, they both fell asleep. Phoebe had a weird dream. She dreamed that Cole and her were standing in front of the altar and suddenly, the demons shimmered in. She screamed and Cole started fighting them, but it turned out that they're invincible. Three of them grabbed Cole and shimmered out. She woke up and screamed.

Cole woke up when he heard her screaming. He looked around to see if there were demons in the room, but since there weren't any, he concluded that she just had a nightmare. "Shhhh..." he hugged her gently and confronted her. "Shhhh... Don't worry, honey. It was just a dream. It's alright. Shhh... It's okay." he whipped her tears away.

"Cole... I love you. Don't leave me... Ever." Phoebe whispered and hugged him back.

In that moment, the light turned on and they saw Jason, Piper, Leo and Paige standing in the room. "What happened?" Piper asked panicly when she saw Phoebe crying and Cole hugging her.

"Don't worry." Cole said. "It's nothing. She just had a bad dream. You guys go back to bed. She calmed down already."

"Oh, thank God!" Paige yelled. "I was scared to death!"

"Why were you?" Cole asked. "She is with me, is she? You all know that I'm willing to give up my life for Phoebe. I would never let the demon to harm her." Phoebe looked up at him with a smile and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "She is safe with me." he finished.

"Yeah, _right_!" Jason yelled sarcastically. "She's safe with a demon!" he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, he really needs a brake." Paige rolled her eyes. "Well, sleep well, you guys." she said. Than she turned off the light and Leo, Piper and her left the room, leaving Phoebe in Cole's arms.

"It's all right, honey." he whispered and lay back in bad. Phoebe lay back, placing her head on his chest once again. He hugged her and she immediately fell asleep...

"Where are they?" it was 10 A.M. and Piper was serving breakfast and everyone was at the table, but Phoebe and Cole. "Phoebe never sleeps this long."

"Neither does Cole." Paige said. "They're probably still sleeping because of her nightmare. Gosh, she really did seem scared. It looks like Cole calmed her down before we got there, because that scream sounded pretty... disturbing."

"Yes, it seems like he did." Piper said and then looked at her husband. "Uh... Leo, could you and Jason leave us alone for a second?" Leo nodded and he and Jason left the room. "Thanks!" she yelled. "Paige, I want to talk to you."

"About?" Paige asked.

"Cole. When I saw him hugging Phoebe, I actually realized how much he means to her. And when he said all those wonderful things, I concluded that it's obvious he'd die for her. They love each other. I know it's against the rules, but... Screw the rules."

"You point is..." Paige didn't realize what was her sister trying to say.

"I think we should give Cole another chance. He deserves it. I never saw Phoebe looking so... safe, before tonight. She is finally happy. And who are we to destroy that happiness with not trusting Cole?"

"I agree." Paige said. "He deserves a chance. I was thinking about that last night, too. You see, even when Phoebe told him to go back to hell and that he came back to ruin her life, it never even crossed his mind to become evil again. That proves that he's good. And that proves that he really loves Pheebs."

"Talking about me?" Phoebe asked as she came into the dinning room with Cole.

"No, more about Cole." Piper said. "Cole... Paige and I decided to give you another chance."

"Thanks." Cole said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you so much." Phoebe said and hugged Paige and Piper. "You are the best sisters that a person can have."

"Well, we saw you so... protected last night. And Cole said the thing that only a man who is truly in love would be able to say, so..." Paige said.

"But, Phoebe, you will have to talk to Jason, you know." Piper looked at Phoebe seriously. "He is in a really bad mood lately."

"I know and I will." Phoebe said. "But, breakfast comes first!" she laughed as she sat at the table. Cole sat next to her. "Bon appetite." she laughed again...

Phoebe walked into the Jason's room. "Jason, can we talk." she said.

"Phoebe!" Jason smiled and got up from bed. "Of course we can talk. What about?"

"Uh... About future and... About Cole." Phoebe said and Jason immediately became angry.

"I don't want to talk about him, Phoebe." he turned around. "I wonder when will you realize you'll never be happy with him. He will only hurt you."

"Well, that's just the point, Jason." Phoebe said worriedly. "You are trying to be blind. Everyone but you noticed that I'm already happy with Cole. I am finally happy, Jason. I've never been this happy for a long, long time. Ever since Cole and I split up, and that was three years ago..."

"What? You'll tell me that you weren't happy?" Jason looked at Phoebe in disbelief. "Yes, you were. You were happy with me. We had the great time. That's why I could never forget you. You loved me, Phoebe."

"Actually... I didn't." Phoebe said and Jason's jaw dropped. "I'm an empath, Jason. I was an Empath even there. So, I could feel what you feel. And, all that time when we were together, I felt your love, so I thought I love you back, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. You really thought I'm gonna fall for it?" Jason laughed. He obviously thought that Phoebe was joking.

"I'm serious, Jason." Phoebe said. "And, even if I loved you, that's not the point. The point is I love Cole now. And you have to accept it, because you just can't live with so much rage. Open your eyes, Jason. There are so many girls in the world. I'm sure you'll find the perfect one for you."

"I already did." Jason said. "But that bastard stole her from me. It is you, Phoebe. You are the perfect girl. You loved me just the way that I am. You weren't interested in my money, like every other girl. You weren't interested in fame, either. You were only interested in me."

"I know, Jason. But, that's the past. You have to face that you are just the part of my past."

"No, I'm not. If I was the part of the past, I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be talking to me, if I was the part of the past." he grabbed her and kissed her.

Picking the wrong moment to do it, Cole shimmered in the room. He saw Jason and Phoebe kiss, and that really hurt him. Deciding not to disturb them, he just shimmered back to the living room.

Phoebe finally escaped Jason's grasp and slapped him. "You'll regret for doing that!" Phoebe yelled and stormed out.

"Maybe, but it was worth it." Jason smiled and lay back on the bed.

...  
Phoebe came downstairs to the living room and saw Cole looking straight in her eyes. Would you explain that kiss to me?" he asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked, not realizing what was he talking about.

"I just saw you kissing Jason." Cole tried to sound perfectly calm, though he was more than jealous. "Explanation, please."

"Well, just in case you failed to notice, he kissed me." Phoebe said.

"Right." Cole rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Cole!" Phoebe reached out for his hand as he turned around. He turned back and raised his eyebrows. "Cole, you know I love you and you also know I don't love Jason. He kissed me. I need you to trust me, Cole. I need you to trust me, like I trusted you so many times. Please, Cole."

Cole looked at Phoebe's eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, he could see it. "I trust you, honey." he said. "I really do."

"Thank you, Cole." Phoebe said and hugged him tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, guys, how was this chapter? I truly hope you liked it, because I didn't sleep until 5 A.M. just to finish it. You were loyal reviewers, and I decided to pay you back now. I hope you review... I'm going to sleep :) :) :)


	7. Important Step

**Eternal flame**

Siamese - You are right... as usual. Jason's 'true' nature really has something to do with where and how he got his powers. He's not a demon, though. Don't worry, I won't overdo myself. I had a good night sleep after I finished last chapter. Well, at least part of the night. I'm from South Europe, and it's sooooo hot in here, almost unbearable to sleep...

phoebe+cole4ever - Thanks for all the compliments about dedicating and great stories. I love Phoebe&Cole stories, too. And I'll keep trying to update every day. It's really a lot easier now when I made 'chapters and events' plan...

sehar - I'm glad you liked the chap. Thanks for reviewing this fic! Keep it up... :)

Blue eyes6 - Well, I can't actually get rid of Jason, because than there would be no trouble in the fic... :) Thanks for reviewing...

Chapter 7 - Important step

"Phoebe, I'm home!" Cole yelled from the front door as he entered the Manor. Jason looked at him from the living room and rolled his eyes. Phoebe ran down the stairs and kissed him.

"Where were you?" she asked.  
"Well, I was looking for a job. And guess what - I got one!" Cole said.

"You didn't do any magic, did you?" Phoebe asked.

"I swear I didn't." Cole kissed her and than raised her up in his hands and carried her to the sofa in the living room. They were both laughing and didn't even notice that there was a woman sitting on the couch and talking to Jason. "I already worked there when I was a... well... you know."

"Congratulations." The woman said in _veeeery _seductive tone. "What do you do, Mr. Turner?"

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Cole asked in a bit rude tone.

"Oh, no." she laughed. "I'm so sorry. My name is Nina. Nina Smith. Pleasure to meet you." she elegantly extended her arm and shook hands with Cole. "I'm a friend of Jason. I heard a lot about you from him."

"From Jason?" Cole laughed and looked at him. "If he told you that I'm a stealing-girlfriend monster, don't trust him." Jason just rolled his eyes sarcastically and turned around.

"No, he didn't." Nina kept using the seductive voice, though it was more than obvious that Cole didn't pay any attention. "He told me that you and your girlfriend have a very nice relationship and that you really love her."

Phoebe and Cole glared at each other with smiles on their faces. They just couldn't help it - they started laughing. "Yeah, that's very funny." Phoebe looked at Nina.

"I'm not lying." she simply said. It was clear that Nina didn't like Phoebe, and it was even clearer that Phoebe didn't like Nina. "He really told me that."

"Well, than he must really be drunk." Cole smiled unpleasantly. "Now, if you'll excuse us." he grabbed Phoebe's hand. "We're going for a walk."

"Just a second." Phoebe said to Cole. "I have to tell to my sisters where to find me."

"They're not here." Jason said. "Piper is at P3, Paige is working (A/N: Paige is still working at "South Bay Social Services" or however it's called), and Leo is at the Elders." he smiled, hoping Phoebe would smile back, but she didn't.

"Wait a minute..." Phoebe was stunned. "She knows?"

"About magic?" Jason asked. "Yes. She is a witch, too."

"Of course." Nina said, fixing her eyes on Cole. "Life just wouldn't be interesting without magic, would it? I heard you're a demon." she walked over to Cole, who looked at her with an 'I'm-not-interested' look. "Bad boy, ha?"

"Okay, hands off." Phoebe said when Nina came _really _too close. "For your information, Cole is my boyfriend. And, just in case you can't read the signs he's sending you, I'll help you out - hands _off_!" she said furiously, grabbed Cole's hand and they walked away.

"Your plan won't be easy at all." Nina furiously whispered when Phoebe and Cole left the Manor. "They're deeply in love."

"Our plan." Jason corrected her. "And it will work. I'll do my part when you do yours. You'll se it'll work. There is nothing that can stop us now..."

"Phoebe, I want for us to go back to the Manor. Put on a beautiful dress and put on the make up, okay?" Cole said, holding her hands in his. "I have a reservation at a restaurant, and I'll take you somewhere after the dinner. I really want for this night to be our night."

Phoebe smiled. "Good idea." she said. "I really want to see that bitch's eyes when she sees us."

"Oh, look who's jealous now?" Cole smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"No, I'm not jealous." Phoebe said, but Cole kept smiling. "Okay, maybe just a little. But, I'm much more pissed. I mean, that woman is smart. She knew you don't like her, but she pretended like she didn't. I hate when people lie and pretend."

"Okay, well, let's not talk about Nina, or whatever her name is. Let's go back to the Manor." Cole said and kissed Phoebe and than they turned around to go back to the Manor...

"Phoebe, you look..." Cole looked at Phoebe, who was coming down the stairs. The was wearing a long, pink dress. Her hair was knotted into an elegant bun. She smiled when she saw Cole speechless.

"I don't know what to say." Cole laughed. "I can't say that you look beautiful, or gorgeous, because you look much more than that. You look beautiful even without the dress and the make-up, but like this..."

"It's okay, Cole." Phoebe smiled. "Really."

"Wow, Phoebe!" Jason and Nina came into the hall and now Jason glared at Phoebe. "You look... amazing."

Cole raised his eyebrows proudly as Phoebe said "Yes, well, Cole and I are going out to dinner. Please, tell my sisters to leave the front door unlocked, so we can come in tonight. We won't be here until 2 A.M."

"Would you two like some company?" Nina smiled seductively.

"No thanks." Cole said.

"You just wouldn't miss an opportunity, would you?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. Nina blinked, pretending like she doesn't understand the question. "Oh, you don't understand? Well, let me explain. If Jason and you would come with us, he would flirt with me, and you would flirt with Cole."

"No, I..." Nina was still pretending

"Save that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look for someone who is foolish enough to believe you." Phoebe said and Cole laughed. "Let's make things clear - Jason can be friend with you, and you can come here, _but _leave your seductive voice and goo-goo eyes at home. Understood?"

"Nobody tells me what to do." Nina said furiously.

"Well, there's always the first time for everything." Phoebe smiled pleasantly as she hugged Cole and they walked out of the Manor.

"Urgh!" Nina yelled a minute later. "That bitch is driving me crazy!"

"She is not a bitch!" Jason yelled. "I warned you - Phoebe is very honest. She is not hypocritical. If she doesn't like somebody, she doesn't hide it."

"Well, our plan will go to hell if she doesn't stop being like this, 'cause I can't stand her!" Nina whispered furiously.

"You'll have to..." Jason said

Phoebe and Cole were at the restaurant, though they finished their dinner. They were just talking and laughing all the time.

"Well, since we got nothing more to do here, I'd like to take you to one place." Cole said to Phoebe. He was holding her hands. She smiled.

"What place?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll see..." Cole answered. He got up from the chair and than pulled out Phoebe's chair. She laughed.

"I never thought I'll be here, with you after... everything." she said. Cole hugged her and they walked out of the restaurant. They were walking for fifteen minutes. Phoebe's head was on Cole's shoulder (God, she must really have high heels to place her head on his shoulder!) and his arm was around her waist. They were just walking, no talking.

At once, Cole stopped. "Close your eyes." he said. She looked at him, smiled, and than closed her eyes. He grabbed her hand and they walked for two minutes more.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet, wait just a little more." Cole smiled and brushed her cheek.

They were on the beach now, and Phoebe knew it. She could hear the sea waves and could feel the sand they were walking on. "How about now?" she asked.

"Okay, open your eyes." Cole said.

Phoebe opened her eyes and he jaw dropped. They were standing on the beach and she saw many torches stuck in the sand forming a big heart. Inside of that heart, there were dozens of shells forming three beautiful words: _"Marry me... again"_. She was speechless. "Cole... this is... beautiful..." she tried to speak.

Cole smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. "Of course I'll marry you." she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I know, I love you, too." Cole said. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. He looked straight in her eyes. "I know this feeling." he laughed.

"I know it, too." Phoebe said. "After all, this is not the first time we're engaged."

"What's for breakfast, honey?" Leo asked as he came in the dining room. Piper looked at him and he kissed her.

"Well, there are pancakes, toast, salad and oatmeal for kids." Piper said. "Could you please go and wake up Jason, Paige Phoebe and Cole? Oh, and bring the boys down."

"Sure." Leo said and orbed away.

Five minutes later, Leo orbed back in the kitchen, holding Wyatt and Chris. Then Jason and Nina (!) came into the kitchen. Not long after that, Paige cam in the kitchen, too. She was yawning. The only ones left to go down were...

"Phoebe and Cole, where are they?" Piper asked her husband, placing Wyatt and Chris in highchairs.

"I don't know, they weren't in their room." Leo said. Everyone suddenly looked at him.

"What?" Piper, Jason and Nina yelled at the same time. "Well, where are they?"

The answer to Piper's question revealed itself in the moment Phoebe and Cole entered the Manor. Piper ran to the hall and saw Cole carrying Phoebe in his arms. They were both laughing loudly.

"What are you two doing?" she asked with reproaching tone. "Were you out all night?"

Phoebe looked at her strangely "Have we met?" she asked. "You look kind of familiar." Cole looked at her and they both burst out laughing. Than Leo, Paige Jason and Nina came and looked at Cole, who was now carrying Phoebe up the stairs. Both of them were still laughing.

"Are they under... the spell?" Jason asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah." Piper said. "That's the very well-known spell called Vine-and-Champagne spell."

"I'm going to check the car." Leo said. "Driving in their state..." he raised his eyebrows and orbed out.

"But, why are they drunk?" Paige asked "What were they celebrating?"

"There's no need for a special reason for celebration, if you are Phoebe or Cole. I mean, they're back together, and they've been separated for more than three years. Isn't that enough to celebrate?"

"Not really..." Nina said with suspicious tone of voice. "Piper, is Phoebe usually wearing rings? I mean, when she's going on a date or something?"

"Sometimes yes, why?" Piper looked at her.

"Just a thought..." Nina said.

It was evening. Phoebe woke up next to Cole (nothing happened, they just fell asleep!) and smiled. She kissed his lips and he woke up, as well.

"Hi." Phoebe said.

"Hi." Cole answered.

"We should go downstairs for dinner." Phoebe said. Cole nodded. But, when Phoebe tried to get up from the bed, Cole pulled her back. She fell on the top of him and laughed. He kissed her and she kissed him back with the same passion he kissed her with. "Come on, we should go." she said.

"Okay." Cole said. "Got, I have a migraine!"

"Talking to me?" Phoebe said. "Here you go." she gave him a pill. "It's aspirin, it'll help."

"Fine. Let's go down." Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and they went downstairs. Everyone was already at the table. When they sat at the table, everybody looked at them.

"Having a migraine?" Piper asked cheerfully. Phoebe and Cole nodded. "Well, you deserved it!" she said. "Cole, my sister Phoebe was never, ever, in her whole life drunk like she was yesterday.

"We had a very good reason to celebrate." Cole said. "And I hope you guys agree with the decision we made."

"Which one?" Piper asked.

"Well..." Phoebe started, but before she could actually say anything, Wyatt orbed Chris's four at the kitchen counter and Chris started to cry. "No, don't cry..." Phoebe stood up and gave Chris's food back to him. "There you go. Good boy." Chris smiled and continued eating his dinner. Wyatt looked disappointed.

"Well?" Piper asked. "Would you tell us the famous reason now?"

"Well, from now on, Cole and I are officially engaged." Phoebe said. Jason started choking, because he was drinking the juice in the moment she said it. Piper quickly passed him the glass of water and he drank it.

"T... Thanks." Jason said, his eyes still watery. He looked at Nina, who didn't give any sign of surprise when Phoebe said 'the news'.

"But, I need my sisters blessing." Phoebe said. "Just like you did, Piper."

"Well, you have my blessing." Piper smiled, and Cole and Phoebe looked more than grateful.

"Mine, too." Paige said. "If you two are happy, we are no one to ruin it for you."

"I'm sorry, I lost the appetite." Jason said rapidly and walked away as quick as he could...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, guys, how was the chapter. So much about going steady, ha? Well, I just couldn't help it. I love Phoebe&Cole! They were really meant to be. And what do U think? Who is Nina? Where did she come from, and what does she want? What is Jason's plan all about? Review and tell me what U think! Plz, review!


	8. Mix Of The Worlds

**Eternal flame**

phoebe+cole4ever - thnx 4 the sugg, but I really think I won't get stuck. I made my 'chapters and events' plan. But, you would do well as an Empath - most of the things you wrote to help me as ideas I really wanted to put in this fic. Don't worry, I can get inpatient, too, when it's about the fic I really like. Thnx 4 reviewing this fic.

PhoebeColelovers - Well, Jason was always a bad guy in my mind, since _nobody _replaces Cole. He was Phoebe's only true love, and that's that! And about the writers... they'll never learn. Thanks for reviewing this fic!

Siamese - You're (AS USUAL!) right about several things: they didn't drive, Cole shimmered them and the car in front of the Manor. You're right about Nina, too, but I won't tell you in what way. I was counting air-conditions to fall asleep... And I got one! Now, I can finally sleep in piece. Well, when I find the way to get rid of mosquitoes... Thanks for reviewing this fic!

mcgirl - Thanks for reviewing my fic! And about the plan... well, you'll see. But, I'll tell you one thing - Jason and Nina are going to have many problems when one person comes back into the lives of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Just read this chap, and you'll see what I mean...

TrueLoveLivesForever - I hate the way Cole was killed, too. I really hate Centennial Charmed, such a horrible episode. Nina is... well, that's up to you to find out. I'll be a lot easier to do it after this chap, though. Thanks for reviewing this fic!

Chapter 8 -

"No, no, she prefers roses." Piper was talking on the phone, ordering flowers for Phoebe's wedding. "When? In two weeks. I know that's a long time, but I want everything to be ready. Okay, okay. Well, thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Who were you talking to?" Leo asked his wife.

"No one, I was just ordering the flowers for Phoebe's wedding." Piper said.

"Piper, there's still much left." Leo smiled. "And I know you're very excited, but you'll have to wait.

"No, Leo. Two weeks are not a long time. Time flies. So, I ordered the flowers, the drink, the decorations, and the only thing left is the menu. But, I'll do that tomorrow..."

"Piper!" Leo laughed. "The wedding won't be any bigger than ours. It's not the huge party. You don't have to worry that much."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I just want for this wedding to be perfect. They deserve that more than anyone. And, here's are the invitation list. This one is the list of everyone alive who'll be here, and the other one is for the dead ones."

"Oh..." Leo looked down the list. "Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Piper, Paige, Darryl, Sheela, Jason, Victor, Sam... Nina?" he looked at Piper with an alarming tone. "You'll invite _her_?"

"Well, I have no choice. That bitch will come barging in, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me see the dead list." Leo said and his wife handed him over another list. "Mom, grams, Prue... Chris?"

"Well, I just want for him to be here. You know - the big Chris." Piper said. "After all, he _is _our son."

"But, he's not really dead, you know."

"Oh, I know. But, this isn't really the dead list. It's the list of those who'll need spell, so they can come. I thought we could invite Andy, as well." Leo raised his eyebrows. "You know Andy... I think. Well, the detective Prue was in love with. I know he wasn't _that _close to Phoebe, but Prue would like it."

"Are you sure you'll be able to summon Prue?" Leo asked. "I mean, you've never done it before."

"Oh, we will be able to, don't worry." Piper said, but she was trying to convince herself much more than she was trying to convince Leo. "She'll come." she added hopefully. "You'll see."

Phoebe and Cole were in the attic. They were talking about the old times. Some of the memories were happy, but most of them were sad.

"Do you remember...?" Phoebe took a deep breath and walked over to the Book of Shadows. "From this very same spot, I threw a power stripping potion at your feet. When your mentor made you kill Jenna, remember?" she said. "I was so hurt... and lost." she came back to where Cole was sitting and kneeled next to him.

Cole brushed her cheek. "I remember." he said quietly. "Raynor was the first demon who made you doubt at me. He made you doubt at my love, my pain and my goodness."

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe whispered. "I was so stupid. If I gave you that potion than, maybe you would never become the Source. The demons wouldn't look for you, and..."

Cole put his finger on her lips and she stopped talking. "Come here." he said and she sat in his lap. He hugged her gently. "Don't be sorry, Phoebe." he said. "I got nothing to forgive you. The Source would still attack and I would still accept the help of the Seer. The destiny would remain the same."

"But..." Phoebe started.

"Phoebe, don't." he said. "That's all part of the past now. Forget about it. Now it's time to think about the past... and the future." he said. She smiled and he kissed her.

"It is so nice to see you two so happy." Phoebe heard a familiar voice and turned around to see... "GRAMS!" she yelled happily and ran to hug her.

"Ooh, Phoebe." Grams laughed. "I'm so glad to see you. I heard about your wedding." she added, and Phoebe's face suddenly got worried.

"What do the Elders say?" Phoebe asked. Cole suddenly got worried, too.

"Don't worry about them, sweetheart." Grams said. "They can't stop you from getting married. And even if they could - they won't. They're actually relieved."

"And why is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you hade to make a choice." Grams said. "It would be a disaster if you married that Jason guy." Cole closed his eyes angrily when he heard that. "I'm sorry, Cole." she said. "But, I had to motion it."

"But, why?" Phoebe asked.

"There are still many things about him that you don't know." Grams answered.

"I hate riddles, Grams." Phoebe said, but Grams just smiled. "Okay, whatever. Will you be the priest on our wedding?"

"Of course, my dear." Grams was still smiling. "But, that's beyond the point now. I'm here to tell you... Well, to warn you about something." Grams said and Cole and Phoebe looked at her. "Now, pay attention. You know why you're back, don't you?" she asked Cole and he nodded. "Well, you all have a war ahead. The underworld will try to take over the world, no matter what it takes. They have started already. The underworld used the dark magic to mix the worlds. You are in great danger."

"They did _what_?" Cole asked panickly. "But, that can't be done. To mix the worlds, you need..."

"The Source and the Sacrifice." the Grams said.

"But, that means..." Cole started

"Yes, it does." Grams nodded.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Phoebe yelled frustrated. "What is going on? What is the mix of the world? What kind of sacrifice?"

"Too many questions." Grams said. "Let's take it slow, we'll explain you everything. The mix of the world is a ritual after which the world of dead and your world become one, at certain places."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Those certain places are usually graveyards..." Grams continued, as though she didn't hear Phoebe's question. "...and underworld bases. The demons gather the two worlds in these places and there, they can bring the other demons back from the dead. Nobody can stop them. But, for that, they need the Source and the sacrifice. The source was never a problem, but the sacrifice was."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"They need a sacrifice from a witch. But, they can't force her to sacrifice. She must do it willingly. And the witch must have the purely good soul, she must be very clever and must not have any personal reasons for sacrificing herself. She must not be forced to do it by any means, it must be her own decision."

"But, where did they find the witch stupid enough to do that?" Phoebe yelled. "That's impossible!"

"Obviously, it's not." Grams said. "You girls are in great danger."

"But, there must be the way to stop that?" Phoebe asked, fearing the answer.

"None." Cole said, and her heart sank.

"Well, there is one way." Grams said. "To do the thing totally opposite of the thing they did. You must perform the ritual with seven candles, and you need the ruler of all good, who, by the way, doesn't exist, and you need an upper level demon whose soul is purely evil and he has to sacrifice himself willingly, without any personal reason. Trust me, sweetheart, there is no demon who would do that, and especially without personal reason."

"Shit!" Phoebe yelled. "Why now? I was finally happy!"

"Well, honey, I have to go now." Grams said. "Take a good care of yourself. And tell your sisters to take care. I'm in a hurry. Kiss the boys for me." she hugged her and disappeared.

"We're _screwed_!" Piper and Paige said in the same time when Phoebe told them about the mix of the worlds and everything Grams told her about.

"I still can't believe that Grams came and didn't come down to see us." Piper said ironically.

"She was in a hurry, I'm telling you." Phoebe said. "She just told me to warn you about this. We are in great danger."

"I know that!" Piper said. "Leo went to see what they think about this. I hope he finds out something useful. We're in big trouble."

"Yes, we are." Jason said as he came into the room with (Phoebe rolled her eyes) Nina. "We just got informed, too. I hope this means that you two are _not _getting married in two weeks."

"Dream about it!" Cole said. "And you stay away from me." he added as Nina walked over to him with her famous seductive smile. She just turned around, but didn't stop smiling. "We're still getting married."

"Am I invited?" Nina asked, knowing it would get Phoebe angry.

"No, you are not invited, and you better stay away from us that day, or you'll be in big trouble." Phoebe said calmly. "And I mean it!"

"Gosh, what temper!" Nina said. "I just asked."

"Yeah, you just asked." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You were sincerely hoping you can flirt with my fiancé on our wedding day, too. If you appear in our house that day, I don't respond. Don't say I didn't warn you, Nina."

"Yeah, whatever." Nina rolled her eyes. "But, just for your information, I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, you should be. 'Cause if you try to hurt Phoebe, you'll have to deal with me."

Everybody turned around and saw woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes standing in the room in the long white dress. Most of them didn't know her, but there were the ones who did...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Cliffhanger! Who is the woman? What is she doing in the Manor and who are the persons who know her? Try to guess by reviewing this fic. I'll give you a hint: in the room, there are six persons (Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Jason and Nina), but only three of them know who the woman is. Review, please!


	9. Dream Come True

**Eternal flame**

Barb6 - Oh, don't worry, Cole isn't that demon, because the demon's soul has to be pure evil and Cole would have the personal reason - to save Phoebe. Besides, I love Cole just too damn much to sacrifice him. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thnx 4 reviewing!

phoebe+cole4ever - it wasn't really hard to guess now, was it? Yes, it is Prue. Thank you 4 reviewing!

Siamese - I'm glad you find the prophecy interesting. There won't be much talk about it in this chapter, though. Well, you didn't really guess who the witch is, but that is impossible, because she is a completly new character.You too guessed that Prue is the witch, congratulations! Thanks 4 reviewing this fec, keep it up, please!

PhoebeColelovers - Well, the woman is Prue, like you thought. Then it explains how three persons in the room know who she is: Cole, Phoebe and Piper. Thanks 4 reivewing!

Chapter 9 - The Dream Come True

"PRUE!" Phoebe and Piper screamed. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and she started crying. "Prue... I thought I'll never see you again! How come you're not a ghost? Did the Elders send you here for my wedding?"

"No, don't cry, Phoebe." Prue wiped the tears away from her baby sister's face. "Don't cry. The Elders didn't send me here for your wedding, something else happened. How about we all go to the living room and sit down?" Prue proposed and everyone agreed.

"How is this possible?" Piper said, trying hard not to cry.

"Well, as you all know, demons got themselves a temporary Source, so they could mix the worlds and get back the old one. They were planning to get back many demons, but they had a problem - the Elders involved." Prue said.

Phoebe was still staring at her eldest sister, not believing she is sitting in the living room. It was like they were at least four years back in the past. "How did they involve?"

"Well, they sent some good witches out of the portal, too." Prue said, but no one except Cole understood what she was trying to say. "So, the demons got me out of the portal, as well. That means that I'm alive, and that I'm back... for good."

"WHAT?" Phoebe and Piper screamed again. "OH, MY GOD!"

Prue turned around and saw Paige sitting on the armchair. She could tell that Paige was confused. "Hi, Paige." she sat next to her. "I know you heard a lot about me. So, I'm your oldest sister, Prue."

Paige smiled. "I can't believe we're finally meeting."

"Neither can I. Though I know about you as much as Phoebe and Piper do, because I've been watching the three of you from 'up there' all the time." Prue said. "And I want you to know that I love you as much as I love Phoebe and Piper."

Paige hugged Prue. Piper and Phoebe were looking at them, both crying. Cole hugged Phoebe.

"I don't know how the Power of Three works now, though." Prue said. "You have your powers and I have mine, so I don't really get it."

"But I do." Leo orbed in. "I know how Power of Three works now. The Elders told me. It's very simple: the sign of the power of three, the one on the Book of Shadows, for example, had three sides. But, it also has the one side in the middle. Piper, Phoebe and Paige represent the sides and Prue represents the middle."

"I don't get it." Piper said.

"Well, Prue is the strongest witch in the family, so she is in the middle." Leo said. "Unfortunately, Paige will lose the power of telekinetic orbing, but will get the power of Deflection. It is half active power." Leo said.

"What is that?" Paige asked curiously.

"It's the ability to deflect the powers of demon or warlocks away from yourself, and back onto the enemy." Leo explained. "It is an active power, but works only when evil attacks you, and that's why it's not completely active."

"Ames had that power!" Piper remembered. "He stole that power from a witch, remember?"

"Yes, I do." Leo said. "And you all can expect to receive one new power each soon. The Power of Three is re-united now, so you're much stronger, and that's why you'll get more powers. By the way, Prue, I'm glad you're here again." Leo said and Prue smiled.

"Cool." Phoebe said, still thinking about powers. "I just hope mine will be active. Levitation is not really helpful lately."

"Okay, that comes later." Piper said. "Now, we need to introduce Prue to Jason and Nina, they don't know her."

"It's good to have you back, Prue." Cole said to Prue.

"It's good to be back." Prue replied. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks." Cole said.

"Okay." Piper smiled. "Prue, this is Jason Dean, Phoebe's ex boyfriend, and her boss. Jason, this is Prue Halliwell, our sister who died four years ago."

"Nice to meet you." Jason said and Prue just nodded. The truth was she didn't really liked Jason, because Grams told her lately that there are many things about him that she and her sisters don't know.

"And, this is..." Piper pointed to Nina, but Prue stopped her.

"You better let me introduce her to you." Prue said. "I know a lot more about her than you guys do." Everyone starred at her and Nina got pale. "So, this is Nina, an upper level demon. She is Seducer, to be exact. She uses her powerful charms to seduce a married man, and Cole will become that in two weeks."

"What?" Paige yelled. "She is a demon?"

"I always knew that something's wrong with you, bitch." Phoebe smiled evilly at Nina. "Well, you're certainly not going to seduce my future husband."

"We'll just see about that." Nina smiled back at her. "You won't be able to leave him alone, once you two get married, because I'll wait to see him alone. Bye..." she said and shimmered away.

"And I bet Jason knew that she is a demon." Prue turned to Jason.

"No... I didn't." Jason liked. "I swear I thought she's a witch. She told me so!"

"Just for your information, Jason, I don't trust you." Prue said. "Phoebe might trust you, and Piper, Paige and Leo as well, but I don't. And neither does Cole. You're living in the Manor just because that angel told you so, but I still don't trust you."

_"Shit."_ Jason thought. _"This bitch is going to be a problem."_

Two weeks passed really fast, just like Piper said. The wedding day has come and everybody, but Jason were really excited about it...

Phoebe was getting ready in her room along with Prue, Piper and Paige. She was going to have three maids of honor, and that was the wicked part. After Phoebe, the most excited was Paige, to whom this was the first 'sister wedding'.

Piper was brushing Phoebe's hair (oh, in this fic, Phoebe's hair is like it was in the seasons 3 and 4!), while Paige was dressing up, and Prue was putting on her make-up.

"What do you think about the lipstick - the red one, or that one with glitters?" Prue asked her sisters.

"The red one!" Piper and Phoebe yelled at the same time, and than they laughed. Paige finally put on her dress and looked at Phoebe.

"You are so beautiful, Phoebe." she said and Phoebe smiled. "I mean it. And it's not just the make up and your dress, but it's also that glow in your eyes. I haven't seen you this happy for a long, long time."

"Yeah, she's right." Piper said. "Me neither."

"How many people is going to be here today, Piper?" Phoebe asked Piper, who was in charge of organization.

"16, I think." Piper said and Phoebe's jaw dropped. "Mom, dad, Grams, Sam, Jason, Chris, Wyatt, Darryl, Sheela, Leo, Paige, Prue, me, big Chris, and, well, you and Cole."

"Wow." Phoebe laughed. "I'm popular."

Meanwhile, Jason was in the underworld, talking to a group of demons.

"I'm telling you, Belthazor and his witch are getting married today. I know you've been after them like two months ago, but they escaped into another reality. But today, they will be in the Manor. I want you to stop them from getting married."

"And, what do you get from that?" one of the demons asked, looking suspiciously at Jason.

"None of your business." Jason replied coldly. "I just want that wedding stopped."

"What do you say?" the other demon asked the first one.

"Well, we made a deal with this guy before, when we gave him his powers, and he didn't fail us. He went to the house of the Halliwells and informed us about what's happening there. I think we should do it."

"Okay, we'll do it!" the demon said.

"You made the right choice." Jason smiled evilly. "You won't regret it. But remember - you can kill Belthazor, but don't touch the witch."

"Agreed." the demon said and Jason shimmered away.

"Are we really going to do it?" the third demon asked. "He is in love with a witch. What if the made him come here? What is this is a trap?"

"No, we won't do it. But I needed him to think we will, so he would leave us alone. We'll get Belthazor on our own way. And, we'll get the witch, too. But, we have the more important things to do now."

Phoebe walked down the stairs and Victor smiled when he saw his daughter so beautiful. He took her by hand and led her to the 'altar'. Cole looked at his future wife and he could swear she never looked prettier. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Okay, before this wedding starts, I would like to show to you all something." Jason walked into the room. "This book represents the witch guidelines, or, let's say, rules. I found a very interesting one. Listen: _rule 546: witch-demon relations. Every witch must fight the demons, like she is supposed to. Every witch-demon relation is strictly forbidden, except cooperation, in case that is extremely necessary. In case a demon uses his or her powers to seduce a witch, a witch's obligation is to fight against the seduction, but if she can't, the obligation of her family is to help her out. If, however, a witch falls in love with a demon willingly, they must be separated until further notice. If, however, nobody separates them, and they decide to get married, the marriage should be stopped; the witch should be punished by stripping off her powers for six months and the demon should be vanquished._ Interesting, right? There's more, but I don't think it's important now." Jason smiled evilly. "So you two must not get married."

"What..." Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. The words '_and the demon should be vanquished_' were stuck in her head. Her heart was jumping and she was very scared.

"Of course." Cole rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed."

Leo looked at Phoebe alarmed and walked close to her. "Don't worry." he said. "I'm going to get permission from the Elders. They'll give you permission, don't worry." he orbed away.

Cole looked at Phoebe's eyes and he could tell she was scared. "Come here." he said and hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll get marred." he whispered. "No one will stop us from doing so, and especially not Jason."

"Cole, I'm so scared." Phoebe whispered back. What if the Elders don't give us permission? What if they strip my powers and decide to... vanquish you? You're not invincible for them."

"Shhhh... That won't happen. Don't worry." Cole was still hugging her tightly, looking angrily at Jason, who looked back at him with pure satisfaction on his face.

Leo orbed back and everybody looked at him. "They gave you the permission." he smiled and showed them the signed paper in his hands. He turned around to Jason. "But, they said to get you away from the Manor while they're getting married. You know, you're not very popular up there. They must have the very strong reason for disliking you, don't you think, Jason?"

Jason gave him an angry glare, turned away and left the room.

"Now, let's get started, mother." Patty said.

"We all gathered here to witness this ceremony where two young people will join their lives forever." Grams said. "Their love has conquered everything and there was no obstacle big enough to destroy the love in their hearts. Today we'll all see how love can be strong. Cole, Phoebe, please, join your hands." she said and they did so. "Now I'll put this rope around your hands and you will tell your vows to each other." she used telekinesis to put the rope around their hands. "You first." she said to Cole.

"As I sailed through stormy scas, dear, you came to still my heart,

And as I was walking the path of danger, you led me through the dark.

And though I was far, dear, and though we were parted,

I knew that time could change nothing.

So, whenever I fell alone and when my faith was gone, I just remembered everything you promised me.

And now, I promise you that I will move heaven, I will move hell and earth to be where you are.

I will move heaven, and it may take this life, it may take forever.

But, just remember, I'll always be with you, and I'll always protect you, wherever you are."

Phoebe was crying, but she was extremely happy.

"Your turn, Phoebe." Grams said.

"Cole... Since the first moment you walked into my life, you also walked into my heart.

I knew that you were someone I could always count on, no matter the distance between our worlds.

You taught me that the appearance doesn't count. What really counts is what's in our hearts.

Our love has conquered everything, you made it invincible. You made it invincible, because you never gave up hope.

And now, I want you to know that you are my everything, and that we are here thanks to you.

You taught me how to love, and you taught me to believe that the distance and obstacles really don't mean anything.

And, though a lot of people say that nothing lasts forever, I feel free to promise you that I'll make sure that our love does.

Cole, I always loved you, I love you now, and I always will, nothing will ever change that!"

"Okay, now repeat after me." Grams said. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Cole and Phoebe repeated.

"You may..." Grams started, but was unable to finish, because Cole hugged Phoebe and placed his lips over hers, kissing her gently.

Grams looked at them and smiled. "Let your love show you the path in the darkest nights of yours. You are now officially married." she finished and everybody clapped their hands cheerfully.

"We're finally married." Phoebe said to Cole. "And I hope it's forever this time."

"I'll make sure it is." Cole said back and kissed her again...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow, this sounds like a happy ending. But, don't worry, it's not. There's still long way 'till the end. Well, Nina is gone... for now. But, Jason isn't. Well, at least now you know where he got his powers from. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm begging you to review! Please!

Very important note: Cole's vows aren't made up by me! I found that text at one site, along with the pictures and stuff, but than a virus attacked my computer, and erased that 'video clip', so I don't know what site it was. If anyone knows let me know Well, I sort of changed the text a little bit, but I don't owe it!


	10. Hawaii Honeymoon

**Eternal flame**

Siamese - I had a feeling that you know Jason's a demon. And I think Prue is cool, too. I always loved Prue, and our television here started showing off Charmed from the beginning few months ago, and tomorrow is the episode "All Hell Brakes Loose", and Prue is dying. I didn't want her dead in my fic, too, so...

mcgirl - You'll find out why do the Elders let Jason stay in the Manor in chapter 11, because this chapter is about the honeymoon, and it's Jason-free chapter (meaning - no Jason).

TrueLoveLivesForever - Yes, well, they were supposed to be attacked, but it would just make the chapter too long (longer than I planned). But, that nightmare still did mean something, you'll see soon. It's okay if you don't review every chapter, as long as you review from time to time... :)

Chapter 10 - Hawaii Honeymoon

Phoebe and Cole went to Hawaii straight after wedding. Cole was really looking forward to it, especially because he could tell that Phoebe needs a brake. She was really nervous and upset lately, part because of the dream, and part because of Jason's rulebook.

Once they got out of the plain, they went to hotel to check in and get their honeymoon suite.

"Here is your key." the desk clerk said "The elevator is behind you. Once you reach the fifth floor, turn left and go straight 'till the end of the hall and your room is the one on the left."

"Thank you very much." Cole said.

"Any time." the clerk smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled back. "But, could you tell me one thing: is there a way to reach the fifth floor by the stairs? You know, I'm claustrophobic, so I'm afraid of elevators." (We can see that in the episode when Barbas attacks for the first time.)

"Yes, of course there's a way. Turn to your right and go straight to that door." he pointed at the door. "You'll see the stairs on your right."

"Thank you very much." Phoebe said and turned to Cole. "You can go by the elevator, if you want." she said. "I'll meet you in the room. You take the key, 'cause you'll get there first."

"No way, I'm going with you." Cole said.

"Oh, yeah, and our bags are going to get to our room by themselves?" Phoebe asked and laughed. "I don't think so."

"The porter can get it to your room for you, if you want." the clerk spoke again. "It's included in the hotel price."

"Well, than it's settled." Cole said. "Thank you very much for all your help. Aloha."

"Aloha." he clerk smiled.

"Wow!" Phoebe yelled as she came into the suit. All rooms were large and spacious. There was a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a rest room and two balconies. "This is... perfect."

"Yes, I think so, too." Cole smiled as he hugged her. "You needed a brake. Besides, the company where I work in paid everything."

"Really?" Phoebe turned around to look at her husband. "And why is that?"

"Because I got promoted, and if I do good, I'll be promoted to equal partner." Cole said, and Phoebe's jaw dropped. "They paid us a honeymoon, congratulated me and told me to tell my wife that she has a really capable husband."

Phoebe smiled and kissed him. "I know that." she whispered. "I always did."

"Come on, let's go and see what the other rooms are like." Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her to the other room. It was a rest room. "We can order a massage." he smiled, pointing at the massage table, next to which, there were many aloe vera oils and stuff.

Then, they went to the bedroom. Phoebe saw a big bed and a jacuzzi in the corner of the room. She turned around to Cole, and he grinned. "I can believe that we have a jacuzzi in the bedroom." she said.

"Well, you better start believing it." Cole whispered in her ear. "Because this is our first wedding night, and you can't imagine what am I gonna do to you."

"No, I can't imagine, but I'll be more than honored if you show me, Mr. Turner." Phoebe smiled seductively. "If you dare to."

"Okay, but I'm warning you - you asked for it." Cole said and took off her shirt by just one move of a hand. Phoebe laughed.

"I love you, Cole." she said when she took off his shirt, as well. He stopped kissing her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Cole!" Phoebe laughed again when he took off her skirt and threw her on the bed...

Next morning, Phoebe felt Cole's hands gently touching her waist and she woke up. Cole knew she was up, so he pulled her, so her back here pressing his chest. He kissed the back of her neck, and then her shoulder. "Good morning, honey." he said.

"You're wrong." Phoebe smiled. "Great morning." she slowly turned around to Cole and kissed his lips. I never thought I'll be with you again... Like this, I mean."

"Well, you thought wrong, Mrs. Halliwell." Cole said. He put his arm around her waist and used another one to remove her hair from her face.

"You don't know how good it feels to be here... in your arms... after so long time." Phoebe said and kissed his chest.

"Well, I may not know how it feels to be in my arms, but I certainly know how good it feels to hold you in my arms." Cole grinned and kissed her forehead. "You're my girl, Phoebe. You always were."

"Yes, it's true that I was always your _girl_, but now I'm your _wife_."

"Yes, but that won't stop you from being my girl." Cole said after he kissed her lips. "You'll always be a girl, Phoebe. You have that girlish spirit, and that makes you so precious."

"Maybe." Phoebe said. Then she kissed Cole and didn't let go for a long time. But, at one moment, she pulled away. "Let's go to the beach." she proposed. "We got here late yesterday so I didn't even have a time to see the beach, and you know how much I love it."

"Your wish is my command." Cole said and got out of bed. "Are you going to take a shower with me?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled seductively. "Don't doubt it." she said and went to the bathroom with Cole...

They finally got to the beach and Phoebe smiled. "This is paradise." she said to Cole. "I didn't see the sea for so long..."

"I know." Cole said. "And honestly - me neither."

"Paige must be working now, and Prue is probably looking for a job. Piper is with kids, Leo's at the Elders..." Phoebe took a deep breath.

"...and Jason is bitching around." Cole said and they both laughed. "Even without him, there are plenty of guys around _checking you out_, and I'm not trying to kill them just because of you." Cole said jealously.

"So, does it really matter if they're looking, I'm only looking at you." Phoebe sang the song. "What you see is what you get."

"Come on, let's go and swim." Cole grabbed her hand.

"My thoughts exactly." Phoebe grinned and they ran towards the sea.

Phoebe never felt better in her life. She was alone with Cole, away from demons, away from problems and away from Jason. They were on Hawaii, and she always wanted to go there. She didn't swim in a sea for a long, long time and she really wanted it. Now, all her dreams were coming to life.

Cole felt pretty much the same. He loved the beach and the sea, but that really didn't matter to him that much. All that mattered to him was that he was with the love of his life somewhere where no one can annoy them, or disturb them. Phoebe was with him and she loved him, and that was all that mattered to him.

After 2 hours of swimming, they had to stop swimming and go under the parasol because of the solar radiation. They lay on their towels and Phoebe took a sun lotion out of her bag. She handed it over to Cole. "Would you be so kind to apply the sun lotion on my back, Mr. Turner?" Phoebe seductively asked.

"It'll be my pleasure, Mrs. Halliwell." Cole said and took a sun lotion from her hands. "But, I'd like to do something first." he put the sun lotion aside and Phoebe looked at Cole curiously.

"Do what?" Phoebe asked.

"Do this." Cole answered and pulled her into the passionate kiss. Phoebe kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist, making her body touch his, and she put her arms around his shoulders. Few people looked at them, including the group of boys that were staring at Phoebe all the time.

Phoebe and Cole stayed at the beach until 7 P.M., and than they went back to their suite.

"We're going out tonight." Cole said. "One very important man and the partner of my company is making a reunion tonight at his suite, and we are invited."

"That's fine with me." Phoebe said. "But, how did he know we're here?"

"My bosses informed him about my honeymoon here, so he invited me and my wife to come. It is very important reunion and every important businessman will be there tonight." Cole said and kissed Phoebe's hand.

"With their wives, I hope?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Cole said. "Either way, I won't be leaving you alone. So, you'll have a company."

"I know that, but what if that man wants to talk to you, or what if somebody asks me to dance?" Phoebe asked. "I know this is gonna sound childish, but I really don't want you to leave me in a place like that."

"Don't worry." Cole laughed at hugged her. "I told you you'll always be my girl."

"You're right. But, it's not clear for everyone to see. You are the only one who knows my debilities and fears." Phoebe said and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad I do." Cole kissed her lips gently. "You got nothing to be afraid of."

"Mr. Turner, I'm so glad you could make it." a man in _very _expensive suit appeared at the door when Phoebe and Cole entered the suit. There were many people in the suit already, all drinking Champaign and chatting.

"I'm glad you invited us." Cole said. "This is my wife, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is one of the partners of my company, Mr. Eric Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson, nice to meet you." Phoebe said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Turner. If I may notice, you are a beauty." he replied, looking at Phoebe. "Would you like to drink something? Champaign? White wine? Red wine? Whisky?"

"I'm drinking Champaign." Cole said. "You?" he asked Phoebe.

"Yes, Champaign would be lovely." Phoebe said and Mr. Johnson walked away. "Thank God." she whispered to Cole. "This guy may be rich and famous, but that does not give him right to look at me _like that_."

"Yeah, I noticed how he looks at you." Cole said. "Try not to stay alone with him, okay? I can get pretty jealous."

"Well, I'm not that crazy to try to stay alone with him." Phoebe said. "Maybe he's a maniac." she whispered and Cole laughed. "But, what if he asks me to dance?"

"I'll say that we just got married and that this is our honeymoon, so we would like to dance with each other all the time." Cole whispered back. "Speaking of that, would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" Phoebe said and they went to dance...

Once they got in the room, it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Phoebe fell on the living room sofa as soon as they got in. "I'm exhausted!" she said.

"Come here." Cole raised her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and than turned around and saw someone has filled up the Jacuzzi. "Are you really _that exhausted_?" he asked and pointed at the Jacuzzi.

"Now when I think about it, I'm not exhausted at all." Phoebe grinned back and got up from the bed...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What do U guys think? Was this a good chapter? Did it suck? Please review and tell me what U think!


	11. Belthazor's heir

**Eternal flame**

Blue eyes6 - Well, Phoebe and Cole did pass their first night together. Glad U liked the chap... By the way, I checked the chapter 8, but everything seemed fine to me. Maybe it was some temporary problem...

Siamese - Thank you for reviewing every of my chapters, and, most importantly, for liking all the chapters of this story. Yes, well, the bad things are really about to happen once they get back. Thnx 4 reviewing.

PhoebeColelovers - Thanks 4 all the compliments. I'm really glad U liked the chap. Also thnx 4 reviewing... :)

mcgirl - thnx 4 reviewing. And you said 'please continue', so here it is...

Chapter 11 - Belthazor's heir

After spending three weeks at Hawaii, Phoebe and Cole got back to the Manor. When they entered, they didn't see anybody in there...

"Piper?" Phoebe yelled. "Prue? Paige? Anybody?"

"Here we are." Phoebe's sisters ran in the room and looked around. "Was there _another one_? Which one is it? Prue says it's Cryto, but I'm pretty sure it's Bacarra." than she stopped babbling and turned around. "Well?" she asked.

Cole and Phoebe just stared at Piper, not realizing what's going on. "What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "We already vanquished Cryto and who the hell is Bacarra?"

"You don't know?" Piper looked at her, and then turned around to look at Prue and Paige. "She doesn't know!" she said.

"I don't know _what_?" Phoebe asked. "What is going on here?"

"Well, the little _mix of the worlds _started attacking us." Piper said. "We've vanquished 21 demons in three weeks, and that would be... one demon daily. Pretty cool, ha?" she smiled, and than she looked at her list "We vanquished Javnah, Abraxas, Jeremy, Shapeshifters, Rodrigues, Tempus, Darklighters, Zile, Dark Priest, Devlin, Eames, that Kitty demon, Alchemist, a Fury, Four horsemen of Apocalypse..."

"Okay, STOP!" Phoebe yelled. "It's okay, I get it. So, no demon attacked today?"

"No, but you better be very careful." Prue said. "The Elders gathered all whitelighters _up there _to try finding a way of stopping this, otherwise every demon that was vanquished ever since 1500's will attack us."

"So, that means..." Phoebe looked panickly.

"That means that if we get hurt, Leo can't heal us. We must go to the hospital." Piper said. "Oh, and if Shax attacks, let Prue handle it."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Prue. "Well, I always wanted to revenge my death." Prue said and smiled.

"As you wish." Phoebe said. Well, I'll need a help with these." she pointed at hers and Cole's suitcases.

"Don't bother." Paige said and orbed the suitcases to Phoebe's room. Phoebe looked at her "There's no personal gain now." she explained. "I mean, there is, but the Elders don't give a f... Well, they don't see what we do right now. They think we can vanquish the demons with ease. They have to worry about the bigger picture right now."

"Okay, I get it." Phoebe said. "So, we're waiting for the demon to attack today?"

"Yes." Piper said. "Why don't we go to the living room, so we can talk there? I'm looking forward to hear how it was on Hawaii." she smiled.

They all went to the living room. Phoebe, however, remained in the hall. She was sure that some demon was in there, but she wasn't really sure where. "C'mon, demon." she said. "Where are you? Let's not play hide-and-seek, okay?"

She wanted to call her sisters, but before she could turn around, a demon appeared behind her and plunged the knife through Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe screamed painfully.

"You don't seem very strong, after all." the demon whispered. "You're just a miserable witch, just like every other. I really don't see anything that makes you special. But, unfortunately, Belthazor did. And, you'll pay for that."

"PHOEBE?" Everybody ran into the room. "OH, MY GOD!" Piper screamed when she saw that the demon stamped Phoebe. "Let her go!" she yelled and tried to blow him up, but it didn't work.

The demon laughed. "Oh, please, witch. Do you really think that you can blow me up?" he asked. In that moment, Cole shimmered in the room and saw that demon. "Raynor..." he whispered."Let her go!" he yelled painfully, when she saw his old mentor holding Phoebe, who was bleeding unconscious in her arms.

"I'm glad to meet you, again, Belthazor." Raynor smiled. "And your witch, too. I see you didn't stay evil, did you? My sacrifice didn't worth much, did it? Well, this time I'll make sure that _her _sacrifice works." she shimmered away with Phoebe.

././.>

"We never vanquished that demon!" Piper screamed. "Who is he?" she asked Cole.

"Raynor is... Well, he was my mentor while I was a demon. He is the leader of the Brotherhood. He tried to turn me evil, remember?" he asked.

"Tried?" Prue looked at Cole in disbelief, crying meanwhile. "He did turn you evil. If Phoebe didn't use that potion on you, you would still be evil."

"So, what does this guy want?" Piper screamed, the tears streaming down her face. "He wants to turn you evil? Is _that _his higher goal? Why? What does he get out of that? And what the hell does he need Phoebe for?"

"Calm down." Cole said. "Raynor won't kill Phoebe. He needs her for something, I just don't know what."

"He said _'I'll make sure that her sacrifice works'_!" Piper screamed. "Doesn't that say enough? HE'LL KILL HER!"

"CALM DOWN!" Cole yelled. "He will not kill her, Piper. In demonic world, sacrifice doesn't necessarily mean death. Reynor needs Phoebe, and it's up to us to figure out for what."

"What do you need me for?" Phoebe whispered weakly, when she realized she is in the underworld, along with the demon who kidnapped you.

"I want Belthazor evil." Raynor simply said. "And I'll never manage to do that, if his son gets born surrounded with goodness. His son has to be his heir. Not Cole's heir, but Belthazor's heir."

"His... son?" Phoebe asked. "I'm _pregnant_?"

"Oh, how stupid can one witch possibly be?" Raynor asked, surrounding Phoebe with candles. Then she found out that she was tied up. "I found out that you are pregnant before you did. Belthazor got you knocked up on your firs wedding night, the whole underworld knows that."

"Why should they be interested in that?" Phoebe asked, suddenly feeling stronger.

"Are you kidding me?" Raynor turned around to her. "We lost the last underworld Belthazor, bet now, there's an heir. And though your beloved isn't Belthazor anymore, he still has Belthazor's blood, so his son will be Belthazor."

"And what do you want to do with me?" Phoebe asked.

"With you? Nothing. The thing I wanna do considers your child. I will turn it evil with one simple ritual. You watch."

"And what if it protects itself?" Phoebe asked. "Either way, Cole won't let you do that. Try it and you'll fall into an abyss."

"I fell there a long time ago. And I will try it. Nobody can stop me." he said and than started saying a spell on Latin.

"Well, just in case you didn't know" Phoebe said. "Abyssus abyssum invocat (this is the Latin proverb, it means that one abyss always provokes another one)." she suddenly felt the great power inside of her, and when she looked down the ropes, which Raynor used to tie her, they disappeared, they vanished. She got up and kicked Raynor, while he was turned around.

Raynor threw an energy ball at Phoebe, but the force field appeared in front of her and the energy ball disappeared when touched it. He than conjured up an athame, but Phoebe smiled and used telekinesis to make it fly to her.

"Just remember - abyssus abyssum invocat." she repeated. "Have a nice time in hell." she threw a fire ball at him, and Raynor fell on his knees as it hit him, screamed and disappeared in flames.

"Okay, now, how to shimmer?" Phoebe said to herself. "Hey, baby." she rubbed her belly. "I need some help here. I need to get you home to daddy, but I don't know how to do it."

Just like the baby heard her, Phoebe shimmered away and shimmered back into the Manor. "Cool!" Phoebe yelled, not noticing that everyone looks at her. "Hi, guys!" she yelled happily.

"Phoebe, did you jus _shimmer_?" Cole looked at his wife carefully.

"Well, it wasn't really _me_ who shimmered." Phoebe said. "Long story. C'mon, let's go to the living room, I'll explain everything there."

Everyone went to the living room without a word. Phoebe could tell that they were all dying to know what happened.

"Where is that guy?" Piper asked. "Raynor, or whatever he is called."

"Oh, so that _was _his name?" Phoebe asked. "I killed him."

"That's impossible." Cole said. "No witch can kill Raynor, Phoebe."

"Maybe not, but the half witch-half demon can." she said and everyone stared at her. "I killed him with a fire ball." she added.

"Phoebe, are you sure you're alright?" Piper looked at her sister worriedly. "I mean... Honey, you are not half witch-half demon. You're just a witch. And you can't throw fire balls. But, what worried me the most is that smile on your face. What's up?"

"Well..." Phoebe stood up from the chair and walked over to Cole. "Honey... You're going to become a father in about eight months." she said.

"I'm... what?" Cole asked, and than realized. "You're PREGNANT?" he yelled happily. Phoebe nodded. He jumped from the couch and hugged Phoebe as strong as he could.

Prue, Piper and Paige also jumped and ran to hug their sister. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Pheebs!" Piper yelled. "I always wanted to be an aunt."

"And I always wanted to see you with your kids." Prue said to Phoebe. "You were born to be a mother. I realized that when we had to babysit Mathew. Do you remember him?" she asked.

"Oh, yes I do." Phoebe said. "But now, I'm going to have a baby on my own."

"I can't wait to tell Grams!" Paige yelled happily.

"She's going to have a nervous breakdown. It's a boy again. Raynor knew it. He actually wanted to turn him evil. Stupid idiot." Phoebe smiled.

"If your grandma gets a nervous breakdown, can you imagine Jason's reaction?" Cole laughed. They all laughed, too. "Come here." he said and raised her up. "Excuse me, ladies, but me and my wife have some private things to do, so I'm taking her to our room." Cole said to Prue, Piper and Paige and took Phoebe away.

././.>

Cole got Phoebe to their room and he put her on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. He gently kissed her lips, and than her neck. But than, he stopped kissing her and looked at her stomach. "Hi, baby." Cole said to her stomach. "I'm your daddy, and I love you very much. I love your mommy, too. I would die for you two."

Phoebe just laughed. "Cole, stop." she said. "The baby can't hear you."

"Don't be so sure about that." Cole said. "How are you?" he asked Phoebe.

"Me? Fine." Phoebe replied. "Why?"

"Well, you're pregnant now." Cole said, and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "For how long are you pregnant? Did Raynor tell you?"

"Yes." Phoebe said. "He said that I got _knocked up _on our first wedding night. Now when I think about it, I think I felt the moment I got pregnant. I knew it somewhere deep inside."

"That's why you were feeling ditzy and sick these last couple of days." Cole said. "I though it was because you should eat more. I never thought that..."

"I know, Cole. I know. Me neither." Phoebe said. She looked in his eyes.

"God, Phoebe, I love you so much." Cole kissed her lips gently. "And I want you, too."

"Well, than come and get me." Phoebe said. Cole pulled her into a passionate kiss, and she kissed him back. She took off his shirt and then he grabbed her hands, kissing her slowly...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, this happiness won't last long. Cole's son (according to Raynor) will be in great danger when Jason finds out about their baby. And Nina hasn't done her part yet, either. Just review, please! Please!


	12. Anemia

**Eternal flame**

sehar - yes, well, what you said about Nina and Cole really _will _happen! I can't believe that you know what will happen. You should check if you have Phoebe's powers. Well, that's not the only problem Phoebe will have. You'll see. Thnx 4 the news, but now I really feel miserable. Please, don't bring me any more bad news, I'm gonna cry. Anyway, thnx 4 reviewing.

cursedgirl - thnx 4 reviewing. Here's more.

TrueLoveLivesForever - Here are the answers 2 your question: Phoebe's child cured her wound, and Raynor knew that it will, he stabbed her just to paralyze her, se he can shimmer out with her. And Pheebs and Cole will have plenty of troubles without her getting attacked, trust me... Thnx 4 reviewing

Siamese - Well, Raynor was right about baby's gender, but he wasn't right about it's number. The child will play the part of the prophecy, but that comes later. Don't worry, you can go off, I won't be surprised. It's not your obligation to review, I'm just happy when you do so. Review when you come back. Have a nice time...

mcgirl - I'm glad U think it's good. Here's more. Thnx 4 reviewing...

Chapter 12 - Anemia

A month and a half passed really fast. Phoebe was now in third month of pregnancy, and was doing fine. Jason didn't come in the Manor for more than two months. He just called to say he has some business to do. Nina was just waiting for her time to strike. Paige was getting desperate in finding the love of her life, since all of her sisters already found it (Though Prue lost it, it's Andy).

"Hey, Phoebe." Paige turned to her older sister. "I'm going on a date. Tell Piper I'll be home in like... three hours. Oh, and I'll take Prue's car."

"Wait a minute." Phoebe stopped her. "You're going on a date 1 P.M?" Paige nodded. "Paige, lunch dates are complete disaster. Trust me. Cole broke up with me after a lunch date. I mean, I know that you want to find your true love, but you not _that desperate_, aren't you?"

"Cole _broke up with you_?" Paige stared. "When did that happen?"

"Long time ago, while Prue was alive... for the first time." Phoebe explained. "But, the beak up didn't last for more than two hours." Paige looked at her with eyes wide open, expecting for an explanation. "Well, long story."

"No, it's not." Paige said. "Don't you dare to try hiding something from me, Phoebe! What happened?"

"Well, Prue was and Empath then." Paige's mouth was half opened and she kept staring at Phoebe. "So, when Cole was leaving the Manor, Prue sensed that he loves me and she told me that. So, I went to Cole's apartment to talk to him, and... Well, the rest is kind of private." she finished.

"You slept with him?" Paige yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe it. What did you do to make him sleep with you? I mean, he broke up for some reason..."

"Yes, he did." Phoebe said. "Cole was a demon who was trying to kill us than. He fell in love with me and he wasn't supposed to. So, he tried to keep the distance between us. But, I appeared on his door and kissed him. What could he do? He kissed me back, and than he forgot that he wasn't supposed to love me. Well, he warned me that I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I didn't really care, though."

"Neither did I." Phoebe heard a Cole's voice behind her and than a pair of strong, muscular arms around her waist. "Having a little sister chat?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Paige insisted to know." Phoebe explained.

"Don't be sorry." Cole said, kissing the back of her neck gently. "I'm more than proud on what happened between us that day... and night. I couldn't hide it anymore - I loved you."

"Oh, honey, I loved you, too." Phoebe said.

"Well, uh... I have to go now." Paige said. "Be nice, you two. Cole, take a good care of my sister and my future niece of nephew."

"I will." Cole nodded.

"Cole, I'm feeling kind of..." Phoebe suddenly got ditzy. She turned around to look at him, but than she fainted in his arms. Paige saw that and ran back to Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled. "Shit, we should get her to the doctor." he said.

"Why?" Paige smiled. "It's normal to faint when you're pregnant."

"I know, but I have an unexplainable bad feeling about this." Cole said. He raised Phoebe in his arms and turned around to Paige. "I'm shimmering her to San Francisco Memorial. Make sure Piper and Prue know where to find us." he added and shimmered away.

---

"How's my sister, doctor?" Piper asked. Cole, Prue, and herself were in the hospital. Paige remained home to take care of Wyatt and Chris. After 15 minutes of waiting, the doctor appeared in the waiting room, and she ran to asked what's with Phoebe.

"Mrs. Halliwell, right?" Doctor asked and Piper nodded. "Well, she'll have to stay here for the night, to find out what's wrong with her. She's been doing fine, 'till now, right?"

"Yes, she was." Piper said. "But, what do you mean when you say 'what's wrong with her'? I mean, isn't it normal to faint when you're pregnant?"

"Are you a mother, Mrs. Halliwell?" Doctor asked again.

"I have two kids, but I didn't really have a doctor during my pregnancy. I gave birth with the help of my sisters. I didn't have a reason to visit a doctor, I was doing just fine."

"Well, you were lucky, than." Doctor concluded. "It is normal to faint during your pregnancy, but only in first thirteen weeks. You sister is in sixteenth week of pregnancy, so it's not normal. But, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." he added with a smile.

"I'm staying here." Cole said.

"Me too." Prue agreed.

"No, don't." Doctor said. "Go home and sleep. Trust me, Mrs. Halliwell will be fine here. You go home and sleep well tonight. You can wake up early tomorrow, so you can come. We'll have the results of her analysis by than."

"Okay." Cole agreed. "But, please, doctor, tell me one thing: is my son okay? Will this affect him, too?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Turner. Your son and your wife will be fine." Doctor smiled. "It's probably just a lake of vitamins of minerals in your wife's organism. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. By the way, my name is Ted Peterson, tomorrow just ask the nurse about your sister's state and say she's in the room 124 and that I'm her doctor. She'll give you the information."

---

"Excuse me." Piper came in the hospital in 6:30 A.M. "I am the sister of Phoebe Halliwell. She is in the room 124 and Doctor Peterson told me to ask you about her state."

"Ah, Mrs. Halliwell." the nurse looked down the list. "Well, the analysis should be here in any minute. As the matter of fact, why don't you go and ask doctor if they're here? He is in your sister's room right now."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you." Piper said and went down the hall. She walked until she found the room with sign '124' on the door. She came in and saw doctor sitting on the chair next to Phoebe and looking on the screen.

Doctor turned around. "Mrs. Halliwell!" he said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here so early. Come here, take a seat." he said, getting up from the chair, so she could sit.

"Thank you." Piper said and sat down. "What's with my sister, doctor?"

"First of all, I should show you something." doctor said, pointing at the screen. "You see, this little thing here is your sister's baby. It looks like it a boy."

"That's a baby?" Piper looked at the screen and laughed. Doctor nodded. "But, there are two little thingies."

"Precisely." Doctor smiled. "That's what I wanted to show you. You probably didn't know that your sister's having twins."

"TWINS?" Piper grinned. "Really? Lucky girl. That's very rare, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." doctor said. "But, that's the good news. There is also the bad news, and they are about her analysis."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Your sister is anemic." doctor said. "Anemia is a hereditary disease. It's very rare, though. It's only dangerous during the pregnancy, because it can cause many problems. First of all, the baby doesn't get all the oxygen it needs from it's mother, so it takes mother's oxygen before it reaches her lung, and that caused your sister to faint."

"Oh, my God. This is bad." Piper said.

"You're lucky you didn't have anemia yourself, Mrs. Halliwell. Well, your sister has to get much more vitamins. But, that's not all. Anemia also causes premature birth in some cases. So, your sister might give birth before 9th month."

"Is there more?" Piper asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes. The worst part is giving birth." doctor said "It is way harder than usual and it may get complicated. It is possible for a woman to faint, too."

"_To faint_? During the labor?" Piper yelled, completely shocked. "So, what happens than?"

"It's very risky. Doctors must wait for 30 seconds, to see if she reacts. If she doesn't react, doctors must quickly do the cesarean section. If doctors don't react in time, the baby can die. In you sister's case, the babies."

"Oh, no." Piper whispered. "Now, we have a problem."

---

Piper and Phoebe got home in the afternoon. Doctor Peterson told Phoebe about her disease, and Phoebe got worried to sick. She didn't want for her babies to die. When they got home, Phoebe went to her room, and told everything the doctor told her to Cole. Piper gathered all the family downstairs in the living room to tell them.

"Don't worry, honey." Cole said after Phoebe told her about anemia. "We'll go through this, together. You're not the first, nor the last woman that has it. Trust that doctor and listen to everything he says. His advices will make your pregnancy easier."

"Cole, our sons can _die_." Phoebe cried. "Don't you get it? They can die!"

"Shhhh..." Cole hugged his wife. "It's okay. They won't die. San Francisco Memorial is good hospital with good doctors. They won't wait until our sons die, trust me."

"What if something happens, so they have no choice, but to let them die?" Phoebe asked, still crying.

"There's always a choice, sweetie." Cole said, kissing the top of her head. "Always. I'll be there with you, nothing will happen. It'll be alright."

"You don't know that." Phoebe whispered. "Just promise me one thing - if something happens, so the doctors have to choose between me and my sons, tell them to save our sons." she said and Cole looked at her. Now he got worried, too. The way that Phoebe spoke was really scary.

"Phoebe..."

"Promise me, Cole!" she looked back at him. "Promise me."

"Okay, I promise." Cole whispered. "But, I'll die if I lose you."

"No, you won't." Phoebe shook her head. "And I need you to promise me one more thing - if I die, get the boys the good mother. Find love again, Cole."

"To promise you that?" Cole almost yelled. "Forget it. Phoebe, I'm a demon. The demons can't love and you know it. Since I was a half human, I fell in love, but it took me a lot of time, and it was really hard."

"So?" Phoebe asked. "You'll find love again. Promise me you will."

"No, Phoebe! No! I can't promise you that. You are everything I have, and I fell in love with you because you had strength to love for the both of us at first. I will never find a girl like you again, Phoebe." Cole said, and than realized what are they talking about. "But, you won't die."

"Cole..." Phoebe started again.

"Discussion is over, Phoebe." Cole said, looking deep in Phoebe's eyes.

"Okay." Phoebe whispered. "I'm sorry." she started crying again.

"No, don't cry." Cole hugged her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's alright. We'll go through this together. Everything will be just fine, you'll see."

"I hope so." Phoebe whispered. "I hope so..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm done with chapter 12! I hope you liked it. I know it's kind of sad, but it just had to be like that. Please review and tell me what you thing. Many things more were supposed to happen in this chapter, but this anemia thing really got long. Review, please! Blessed be...


	13. Source's Plan

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 13 - Source's plan

"Phoebe, I'm home!" Jason yelled when he entered the Manor. He secretly hoped that she will run to him and kiss him, like she usually does with Cole, though he knew that won't happen. Phoebe came from the living room and looked at him.

"Jason, hi." she said. "I didn't see you for four months. Where were you?"

"I was at the loooong vacation. I left just a day before you got back from Hawaii." Jason lied. "Where's your... uh... husband." he asked, trying not to sound too jealous.

"Cole?" Phoebe smiled. "He's working. Come here, have a seat." Phoebe said. "I'm alone, so I'm kind of boring. How was it at your vacation? Where were you? Somewhere in Europe, or here in America?"

"Oh, I was... I was at Spain." Jason lied again. "It was good. You know, you look a little bit... fatter. I mean, you still look great, but..."

"Don't bother." Phoebe said. "Don't try to apologize, I love when someone says that. Well, I have to tell you the news, 'cause you'll find out sooner or later. I look fatter because I'm in the fourth month of pregnancy."

"Of _what_?" Jason screamed. He forgot that she can get pregnant. _"Damnit! Now I have the real problem." _he thought. "Well... Uh... I'm really... happy for you." he said quickly.

"You don't seem too happy." Phoebe noticed. "But, never mind. I didn't even think you would be. After all, you are a Cole-hater, and his baby isn't really something that makes you happy, right."

"No, Phoebe." Jason smiled. "I am not a Cole-hater. I just love you, so I'm, naturally, jealous. Lucky guy. I always wanted a baby with you. Well, in case you ever change your mind, I am more than willing to be the father of that child. We could go away and be..."

"Jason, save it." Phoebe said, a little bit cold. The truth was that she loved Cole every day more. She always loved him, and her love was strong, but ever since she got pregnant, that love got much stronger than it was before. She just felt rage when Jason said that he could be the father of _Cole's _baby. And, why the hell would she want to leave the man she loves to go off with Jason? He could never be the father of her child, and he knew that. Than why did he just say that he could?

"Okay, uh... I have to go now to meet an old friend, and I'll be back in few hours." Jason said.

"Okay." Phoebe nodded. "I'm going to my room to read. Bye!" she turned around and left.

Jason looked at her leaving, and when she left, he shimmered to the underworld. He went straight to the Source's chamber. He bowed to the Source and than spoke with the low tone of voice. "My lord." he started. "You probably know that the Charmed One and Belthazor are having a baby. I, however, couldn't find it out. The last assignment you assigned me stopped me from shimmering in the underworld for more than three months. Lord, what do you propose we do with the baby?"

"They are having twins. But, those babies should be none of your concern." The Source replied coldly. "I will, however, tell you. The children must die, because they won't really be the heirs of Belthazor. Since he is a half demon, his sons will be only a quarter demon, and that is not enough. They would be much more witches, than demons, and we don't need that."

"What do you propose, my Lord?" Jason asked, trying to suppress the shock that Source's sentence 'they are having twins' provoked in him.

"I was thinking about you and your partner, since you are closer to the Charmed Ones right now. You can kill that child easily, but you must be very careful." Source replied. "The new Oracle will help you two do one ritual. Than Nina must seduce Belthazor, and you have to make sure that the Charmed One sees her and Belthazor in very intimate situation. Than they will fight, and both of them will get angry. That's when you come in."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"Do whatever you can to sleep with the witch. Because of the ritual that'll be performed on you, her child will die when you sleep with her, and than she'll get pregnant again, but this time, it will be your baby. Nina meanwhile, has to sleep with Belthazor, so she can get pregnant as well. That's when the true heir of Belthazor will be conceived."

"We'll do so." Jason said, turned around slowly and walked away, extremely happy...

---

Cole got out of the building we works at and headed towards the car. But, in the middle of the way, Nina shimmered right in front of him. "I thought I told you..." Cole started, but before he could finish, she kissed him. He pulled away and grabbed her elbows. Unfortunately, it was too late. The strange passion rushed through his body. He looked down at Nina and kissed her.

"Would you take me somewhere where we can be alone?" Nina asked when he stopped kissing her. He smiled and they both got into the car.

---

"Phoebe, I need you to see something." Jason stormed in Phoebe's room and grabbed her hand. "Can you shimmer?" he asked. "I mean, you're pregnant now."

"Yes, I can." Phoebe said quickly. "Jason, what is going on?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." he said. "Shimmer us to this address." he said and handed her the paper with address written on it. "And hurry up, please."

"Okay, okay." Phoebe said and they shimmered away...

---

When they shimmered in, Phoebe noticed that they are in big and expensive apartment. Jason gave her a 'be-quiet-and-follow-me-sign' so she followed him. He took her to the bedroom and she saw the most horrible sight ever. Cole and Nina were sleeping in the bed, and, as much as she could see, they were naked. "I don't believe this." Phoebe yelled and her eyes filled with tears.

When she screamed, Nina and Cole waked up. Nina looked at Phoebe, who was crying and laughed evilly. "I warned you, bitch." she said.

Cole just looked at Nina and kissed her. "Good morning." he said. Than he turned around and saw Phoebe who was all torn and broken and Jason looking at him and Nina with a big smile. His eyes remained on Phoebe. "What are you doing in our room, and what's that scream about?" he asked her, but than he looked better at her. "Now when I look at you, you look familiar. Have we met?" he asked.

Phoebe looked at him with eyes full of rage and anger. "No." she said sharply. "We never, ever met, and I'm very glad we didn't. I'm sorry for the interruption. Oh, by the way, I admire the way you _work_." she said, grabbed Jason's hand and shimmered away.

---

They shimmered in her room, and she fell on the floor. She never felt so broken and so desperate. Suddenly, she got up. "Jason, please, get me the Book of Shadows." she said. "That bitch enchanted my husband somehow."

Jason panicked. He couldn't touch the Book. "N... No, come with me. The Book should stay at the attic. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone in the moment like this. Let's go to the attic." he said and felt a great relief when she nodded and grabbed his hand.

They walked out of the room and got to the attic. She started searching the Book, but than found it useless. She looked at the ceiling. "Hey, you up there!" she yelled. "I could use some help now. I know that you have better things to do, but you have to help me. You already took Piper's husband, isn't that enough?"

The Book suddenly opened at the page with the title "Seduca". Phoebe started reading fast, and than covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my God." she whispered, and the tears appeared in her eyes again.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Listen to this part." she said. "_They usually use their kiss to seduce their victims, but this works only if a man the are seducing is married and if he's no a demon. Seducas can't seduce demons._" Phoebe started crying again. "So, Cole did _that _willingly. I can't believe this."

"Come on, let's go back to your room." Jason said. "I'll try to calm you down."

"Okay..." Phoebe said and they shimmered back downstairs.

Phoebe sat on the bed and cried. Jason sat next to her and hugged her. "Calm down." he whispered. "That bastard isn't worth of your tears. Do you think that he cries for you right now?" he asked and Phoebe looked at him with teary eyes. "You should be strong. Do the same thing he did. Hurt him back."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"This." Jason said and kissed Phoebe's lips. She kissed him back. She was broken and decided to sleep with Jason, if it's necessary, just to forget about Cole.

Phoebe lay on the bed and Jason lay on the top of her. He took off her shirt and than started kissing all of her body. _"She will soon be mine." _he thought. He took off her skirt, too, and than unbuttoned his own shirt.

But, in one moment, Phoebe figured out what she was doing. Jason's kisses became like a knife stabs to her. She still loved Cole and something inside of her was screaming not to do what she was about to. "No." she whispered. "Jason, stop!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. She got up from the bed and dressed up as quick as she could.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jason asked calmly, though his blood was boiling inside of him.

"I can't do this. And you shouldn't do this, either. I'm vulnerable now, and I might do the thing that I'll later be sorry about. I still love Cole, in spite of everything, and he is the only man that can make love to me. Besides, I'm pregnant. My babies don't deserve this. I'm so sorry."

"In this moment, you're still thinking about Cole?" Jason yelled and walked over to her. "No, Phoebe. You will be mine." he grabbed her hand and threw her on the bed. She screamed as he climbed on the top of her. "Just mine!" he yelled before he took off her shirt.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Phoebe yelled. She was never so scared in her entire life.

Few seconds later, Cole stormed in the room. He saw Jason trying to rape Phoebe, and he got so jealous and angry, that he felt like the anger is ripping his heart out. "Let her go, maniac!" he yelled and punched Jason so hard, that he fell to the floor. Phoebe was still crying. "Phoebe, run downstairs." Cole commanded, and she did as he said.

Jason got up from the ground and looked at Cole evilly. He threw an energy ball at Cole, but Cole simply made it disappear. Than Cole got closer to him and punched him once again. Jason hit the wall and fell on the ground. Blood came out of his mouth and Cole than realized that he was unconscious.

Piper ran into the room and grabbed Cole's elbow. "It's alright, Cole. Stop it. He got what he deserved."

Cole looked at her. "That's nothing comparing to what he did." Cole said. "For God's sakes, Piper, this monster tried to rape your sister!" he yelled painfully.

"Well, think about her, than." Piper said quickly. "I know that you desperately want to vanquish him now, but don't do it. Phoebe wouldn't want you to kill someone again."

"You're right." Cole replied.

"Yes, I am." Piper turner him around. "Come on, let's go downstairs." she said. "Come on..."

---

Meanwhile, Phoebe was sitting on the sofa, crying. Prue hugged her tightly and Paige kneeled next to her. "I still can't believe it, Pheebs." Paige said. "If Cole didn't come..."

"Maybe you can't believe it, but I can." Prue said. "I never trusted that maniac. Jason was completely capable for something like that, and I knew it, but I never really thought that he will _try _to do it, and especially not now, when you're pregnant." Prue kissed Phoebe's forehead.

"What will you do with Cole?" Paige looked at her older sister.

"It's over between us." Phoebe whispered through tears. "I'll thank him for saving my life, but that still doesn't change anything. He slept with Nina for pure satisfaction, and I can't forgive him."

"Here they come." Prue said, pointing at Piper and Cole, who just came into the room.

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered painfully. He sat next to her and hugged her. Phoebe placed her head on Cole's chest and kept crying. "How is she?" he asked Prue.

"Scared, naturally." Prue replied. "Oh, Cole... If you didn't come in..." she looked down.

"But, I did." Cole said. "And I would kill that son of a bitch, if Piper didn't stop me. I felt something unexplainable when I saw them there. And don't thank me for going there, thank Phoebe for screaming for help."

---

Next five days passed really fast. Jason remained in the Manor, because _"the angel" _said that he must stay in the Manor, no matter what. But, nobody talked to him anymore, and Phoebe didn't want to be in same room with him. Cole and Phoebe didn't have a chance to talk to each other yet. Actually, they didn't speak at all. The only time when they actually spoke to each other was the same night Jason's attacked. Phoebe just came into the room to tell him that she'll sleep in Piper's room from now on and she left.

"Phoebe..." Cole came into her room. She was reading the book, but she stopped reading when she heard his voice. "Phoebe... can we talk?" he asked her.

"About?" Phoebe asked, putting the Book aside.

"About us." Cole replied.

Phoebe laughed. "There is no 'us' anymore, Cole. You should think about us before you slept with that bitch." she added quietly. She tried to stay calm.

"Phoebe, I was..."

"Under a spell?" Phoebe finished off Cole's sentence. "Enchanted?" Cole nodded. "No, you weren't, Cole. I read about Seducas in the Book of Shadows. They can't seduce demons." she whispered, and Cole's jaw dropped.

"But, how...? I swear that I was under a spell, Pheebs. I didn't even recognize you when you shimmered in with... that maniac. Don't you see? Maybe it was because I'm a half..."

"Human? No, it's not. They can't seduce part-demons, either. Face it, Cole, you did it willingly. And do you know what? I don't really care. It's over."

"Phoebe, don't..."

"It's over, Cole." Phoebe repeated, trying her best to stay strong, though she didn't feel strong. She felt weak and heartbroken and she desperately wanted to run in his arms, but she didn't.

"At least let me try, Phoebe." Cole tried to make her change her mind.

"No, Cole. This time it's over... for good."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Cole. Looks like Nina has done her part of the job very well. Well, it was always clear that she's more capable than Jason. This is the chapter full of bad luck. What do U guys think? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Please! Please! Please, review! Blessed be...


	14. Torn

**Eternal flame**

TrueLoveLivesForever - Honestly, I can't wait to see how everything turns out at the end, but it's still a long way there. I'm glad U liked last chap. Here's new one...

PhoebeColelovers - That chapter hurt me, too, but it would just be boring if they would be happy all the time. Yes, Phoebe is still pregnant with Cole's child, and Nina... you'll see. P.S. I _always _wanted to give Cole a hug. I totally love him.

Siamese - Of course Jason is a jerk! And Pheebs doesn't believe him anymore. The only thing she believes him about is the angel of death and that's why he's staying in the Manor. Right now, Phoebe is afraid of him. And I totally agree about killing Nina, but I won't tell you what will happen 2 her, you'll see... :)

Blue eyes6 - Phoebe gave up on Cole because she felt betrayed, torn and broken. It'll last for awhile before she gains back her faith. She won't fell in Jason's hands, though. Don't worry.

sehar - Your idea of Cole&Phoebe make up is great. But, I can't use it now, since Phoebe is in 5th month of pregnancy, so she doesn't want 2 sleep with anyone 'till she gives birth. By the way, do U mind if I use that idea in one of my future chapters?

GoldenLyre - Thnx 4 reviewing. Here's more, so keep reading... and reviewing.

mcgirl - Jason and Phoebe didn't really sleep together, so she can't get pregnant with his baby. She is still pregnant with Cole's babies. And about the spell and Cole... You'll find the answers in this chap.

Chapter 14 - Torn

Phoebe was in Piper's room, sleeping, when she heard a knocking on the door. "Come in!" she yelled and Cole came in.

"Pheebs, I'm sorry for waking you up. I just want to tell you I'm going to underworld, I have to find something out." Cole told her. She stared at him. "And I'm not here to have your blessing, I'm just here to inform you. I have to save our marriage at all costs."

"Marriage?" Phoebe asked. "Cole, there is no marriage anymore. We've been separated for over a month. Is that marriage? I don't think so."

"Phoebe, I told you that I didn't even expect to get your blessing and support. I just wanted to tell you where I'm about to go. I'll get back when I get all answers. And please, avoid Jason no matter what." he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Take care."

He turned around, but Phoebe grabbed his hand, and he turned to look at her. She looked at him and reached out to kiss him. Cole kissed her back. He desperately wanted to kiss her lips ever since they broke up. It felt so good feeling her essence and her touch on his skin.

Phoebe than stopped kissing him and turned around. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Cole kneeled next to her bed. "Do you love me, Phoebe?" he asked.

"What question." Phoebe looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't you know the answer, Cole? Of course I love you, but I don't feel the same with you. Nothing will ever change the fact that you slept with Nina and that you did it willingly."

"Phoebe, not again." Cole whispered. "I would never sleep with any girl willingly, if that girl isn't you." he finished and Phoebe smiled. "Please, Phoebe, don't give up on us."

"Too late, Cole." Phoebe said. "Even though my heart is braking apart, I must tell you that there's no us, Cole. That bitch destroyed it. Next time, think twice before you sleep with someone." she whispered sadly.

"I didn't do it willingly, and I'll prove it to you." Cole said. "I love you, sweetie." he placed a light kiss on her lips and shimmered away.

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears that slowly started gliding down her cheeks. "I love you, too Cole." she said, though she knew that he can't hear her. "You are the love of my life and the father of my babies. I love you so much..." she finished and put her head back on the pillow. Just a minute later, she fell asleep.

Cole shimmered in underworld and looked around. He saw Nina talking to a demon. "Ah, Nina." he whispered sarcastically.

Nina saw him and said something like "I have to go." to the demon and left him alone. He walked over to Cole with her famous seductive smile. "Hi, honey." she said and Cole tried his best not to throw an energy ball at her. "Guess what - I'm pregnant." she said.

"Guess what?" Cole imitated her. "I don't care. Was that your plan? To get pregnant and destroy my marriage?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. "So, how are your little bitch and her brats?"

Cole grabbed her throat and looked at her with eyes full of hate. "Say that again, and I swear that I'll forget that you're pregnant and vanquish you!" he yelled. "How did you do it, Nina?" he asked her, trying to calm down. "A spell? A potion?"

"A ritual." Nina smiled. "It was very easy. You know, I never felt so good like I felt that night. It was really magical."

"Right. A ritual..." Cole said. "Thanks." he added. "That's all I need to know." he shimmered away.

---

He shimmered in Phoebe's room. When Phoebe saw shimmers, she kicked him and Cole hit the wall. "Cole!" she yelled. Cole looked at her and smiled. "Oh, my God!" she ran to him. His arm was bleeding. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't expect that you'll be back so fast."

"Don't worry." Cole said. He was still lying on the floor and Phoebe was sitting next to him. "I would be willin' to bleed to death, if it's you who caused it." he smiled. "So, how are you?"

"How _am I_?" Phoebe looked at him, her eyes wide open. "Cole, you're _bleeding _because I was stupid enough to kick you, and you're asking me _how am I_?"

"Well, honey, you're pregnant." Cole explained with smile.

"Please, stop smiling." Phoebe said and Cole looked at her, not really realizing what is she trying to say. "That seductive smile of yours is driving me crazy, and you know it." she explained. Cole smiled even more. "COLE!" she yelled frustrate and found his pull almost unbearable.

"What?" Cole asked. "Want to kiss me?" he teased.

"No, it's just..." Phoebe looked aside, trying to find a perfect lie, but she couldn't "Okay, I do! I admit it!" she sighed. "But, I won't do it simply because I don't wanna get hurt... for like a hundred and first time." she added.

"I promise that one kiss won't hurt." Cole joked and than used his healthy hand to get up and kiss her. Through that kiss, he actually tried to make her understand that he can't live or breath without her. _"If she doesn't realize it this way, I'll just have to make her realize in the hard way - I'll shimmer her to Nina, so she can tell her everything."_ Cole thought.

Phoebe pulled away when she realized that they kissed. "Cole, don't." she said, looking at him.

"Okay, as you wish." Cole replied. "Will you please come with me, than?" he asked.

"Where?"

"You'll see." he grabbed her hand and they shimmered in the underworld, and Phoebe saw Nina sitting on one rock, obviously thinking about something. "Nina." Cole called and she than noticed that Cole and Phoebe shimmered right in front of her.

"Hi, _my love_." she said seductively, looking at Cole while speaking. "I see you brought a bitch. Oooops." she said when she saw the look on his face. "I meant witch." she apologized, but still made it clear that she didn't mean that at all.

"Nina, I want you to repeat in front of Phoebe everything you told me earlier this morning." Cole said, his eyes focused on Phoebe.

_"I can't make the witch to forgive him, 'cause than they'll get back together"_ Nina thought quickly _"Or, they won't? Of course!" _the solution to her problem just hit her _"Witches are all sensible and stupid. If I just make it look like my son will be alone and helpless if Cole leaves our side, she won't want him back!"_

"Say it, Nina." Cole repeated slowly.

"Okay." Nina agreed, and than looked at Phoebe. "I used a ritual to make your husband sleep with me. And I'm sorry I did that now." she said and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I know that you don't trust me, but I'm really sorry. Now... I got pregnant." she pretended she was terrified. Phoebe's face lit up when she heard that Nina is pregnant.

"So, wasn't that the plan?" Phoebe asked, trying to stay calm.

"No. I just wanted to sleep with him, nothing else." Nina was having a really hard time not to laugh. Her eyes filled with tears from the effort she did to prevent herself from laughing, but Phoebe thought that it was from fear of guilt.

"Oh, dive me a brake!" Cole yelled. "Nina, you're a horrible liar."

"I mean it, Cole!" Nina yelled. "I just wanted to sleep with you, and now I got pregnant. I don't know what to do. The Source won't let me abort, he wants the child to born and he wants me to raise it. I'm so afraid. I can't raise a baby on my own, I don't know how to do it."

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Phoebe said, and Nina and Cole looked at her. "You could probably raise your baby with it's father's help."

"No... WHAT?" Cole yelled. Was that just his imagination or the love of his life just said that he should stay with a seductive demonic bitch to raise her baby with her?

"I have my sisters, my brother-in-law and my friends to help me raise our babies, but Nina doesn't have anybody to help her out." Phoebe concluded. "You should help her out, Cole."

"Are you _insane_?" Cole looked at Phoebe and saw that strange distance in her eyes. It was the same distance he saw on the day appeared at the door of her house long time ago.

"No, I'm perfectly sane." Phoebe replied. "After all, that is your child, too. You can still see our babies, of course. But, it is your obligation to stay next to Nina in this moment. You should have thought about the consequences before you actually slept with her."

"PHOEBE!" Cole yelled, but she shimmered away. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Phoebe sat in her room and cried. She looked at her CD's and took one in her hand. She put it in computer and than she heard one song that truly explained her feelings in the moment.

"I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified"

She smiled when she heard that part. It reminded her of the first time they met. She never forgot that moment. She was expecting some boring old man to some and starts questioning her and Prue, and in fact she got the Assistant District Attorney with the most beautiful smile and the most magical eyes in the world.  
"He showed me what it was to cry."

Than she looked in the mirror and realized that Cole really showed her what it was to cry.  
"Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for"

Yup. Cole's heart was for her and she knew it. Than how could she let that bitch seduce him?  
"But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn.  
-  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor."

Well, she didn't really lay naked on the floor, but she defiantly felt like it. She let Cole down when she gave up on him again. She let her sisters down when she made them think that Cole would never do anything to hurt her, 'cuz he did. She even let herself down when she let Cole stay with that bitch.  
"Illusion never changed  
Into something real."

Of course. She always dreamed of her and Cole as a perfect couple with no troubles. But, that was just an illusion, and she knew it. It never changed into something real, because if it did, she wouldn't be so alone and helpless in this moment.  
"I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn."

It was too late now. Cole was sorry, but it was just too late. She was already broken, and she already decided to make him stay where he belongs - in underworld, with his demonic lover and his baby.  
"So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light."

_"Just substitute the word fortune teller with Prue, and that's it."_ she thought. _"She never really liked Cole and she always knew he'll hurt me like this in the end. Why didn't I just listen to her? She warned me so many times."_  
"It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn."

The part with 'I had no luck' is true. She really had no luck. But the 'I don't care part' wasn't true at all, because she really did care. She just couldn't believe that they ended up like this.

One thing was certain - she was really torn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, this is **_not_** the end! It sounds like some sad end, though. But, it's not. Don't worry, they'll get back together. You better worry about how much time will pass before they do. Please, review and tell me how was the chap. If you have any ideas of what might happen, let me know. I already have a plan of events written down, but I would still like 2 know what would U guys want 2 happen. Blessed be...


	15. The Labor

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 15 - The labor

Three months passed and Phoebe was now in the 8th month of pregnancy. Both, Cole and Jason were still living in the Manor, and that was driving her crazy. She was still trying not to be in the same room with Jason, she was afraid for her babies, too. Cole was just passing by, but it was still like he was living there. Phoebe was hoping she'd move on after she gives birth, and that was only a month away. The only problem was that the more time passed, she loved Cole more and more. It was driving her crazy. Instead of forgetting about him and start thinking about divorce, she was falling for him deeper and deeper. Cole shimmered in the living room, where he saw Piper. "Piper, help me." he managed to say and than he shimmered away again.

Piper heard that and than realized that Cole asked her to help him. As much as she could see, he was wounded at many places. "What the hell is happening to Cole?" Piper whispered. "He is wounded and obviously on the run? How can I help him?"

Than Cole shimmered in again, but this time, unconscious. "Oh, my God!" she yelled and ran to her brother-in-law. "Phoebe is so gonna have a nervous breakdown." she thought. Than Cole shivered for a moment and started burning. She quickly stepped away. In just a few seconds, Cole exploded and there was nothing left.

Paige was standing at the door, stunned. "Did he just... explode?" Paige asked her older sister. "Yes, I think so." Piper replied. "Paige, I'm afraid he might be... you know... _dead_."

"Me too." Paige whispered. "But, we mustn't tell Phoebe. She'll die if she finds out. You know that they didn't get along very well lately. She was really rough to him, and you know she loves him."

"I couldn't do anything, he just... exploded." Piper quickly said when the sense of guilt started to flow over her body. "Could I?"

"No, don't feel guilty. It really wasn't your fault. You didn't even have a chance to save him." Paige explained.

"What are we going to tell Phoebe, Paige?" Piper whispered worriedly.

"I don't know." Paige whispered back.

---

"Uh... Phoebe." Piper walked into her sister's room. "Cole stopped by to tell us that... Well, he won't be coming in the Manor now... or ever again. He decided to leave for good."

"_What_?" Phoebe yelled, but than realized that her sister is lying. "He would never do that, Piper. He said he'll always stop by to see his sons. Besides, if he really decided that, he would defiantly come to say goodbye to me." she explained. "What are you hiding? What's wrong with Cole?"

"Nothing's wrong." Piper said, too quickly. Phoebe gazed at her, but she avoided her gaze. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"That lie you just said and your I-am-pretending-not-to-be-nervous attitude." Phoebe replied. "What happened to Cole, Piper?"

"Well... uh... Phoebe... Look, don't shock, remember that you have anemia that causes premature birth. Uh... Cole's dead." she said, and continued before Phoebe had time to react. "He is vanquished. He begged me to help him, but I never had a time. He just burst into flames and... Exploded."

"WHAT?" Phoebe yelled. She suddenly felt very strong contraction and screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Piper screamed. "I think you'll give a birth. Leo!" she yelled, but he didn't orb in. "Leo, if you don't get that ass of yours right here is three freakin' seconds, I swear that I'll..." she was cut up when Leo shimmered in. "Get her to the hospital!" she demanded."NOW!"

---

"Okay, Mrs. Halliwell, try to relax and breath." doctor Peterson said. "Take a deep breath... That's it. Now, do it again... Very good." he said, trying to cal Phoebe down. "Is everything ready?" he asked the other doctors.

"Yes, doctor." one of the doctors replied. "We're ready."

"Okay." Doctor Peterson nodded and turned to Phoebe. "Now, you'll have to push really hard when I give you a sign, okay?" Phoebe nodded. "Let's go on three. One... two... three." he announced and Phoebe screamed painfully. "That was very good." he said. "Now, you'll have to do it again, okay? On three again. One... two... three!" Phoebe screamed again. One of the doctors took a little baby in this hand. "Look, Mrs. Halliwell." Doctor Peterson pointed at the baby. "That's your son. But, since you're having twins, you'll have to push twice more, okay?" he asked, and Phoebe nodded, but now with a big smile. "One... two... three!" Phoebe pushed and suddenly fainted.

"She fainted!" one of the Doctors panickly yelled. "Shall we...?"

"No, we have to wait for 30 seconds." Doctor Peterson said, looking nervously at the clock.

But, before even five seconds passed, Phoebe woke up. "Thank God!" he whispered. "Don't leave us now, Mrs. Halliwell. Only once more. You can do it. For your other son."

"Okay." Phoebe whispered with a raspy voice.

"Just one more time." Doctor Peterson repeated. "Okay... Ready? On my sign. One... Two... Three!" before even two seconds passed everything was over. Phoebe fell back on the pillows. She was completely exhausted. "That's it! Congratulations! This is a girl." he said. "You have a son and a daughter now."

"My God, I've never seen so little baby in my whole life, doctor." the Doctor who was holding Phoebe's girl said to Doctor Peterson.

"Well, the woman just reached the 8th month. She was supposed to give birth in about two months from now. Put the babied in the incubator. She is anemic, you know." he explained. He turned around and saw Phoebe who was sleeping now. He smiled and took off his gloves and went to the waiting room, where her sisters and her brother-in-law ran to him.

"How is she, Doctor?" Piper yelled worriedly.

"She is exhausted. Sleeping." the Doctor smiled. "But the important thing is that you have a sister, a nephew and a niece."

"Really?" Paige screamed happily.

"Thank God." Piper sighed. "So, they're all fine and healthy?"

"Probably. But, the babies will have to stay in the incubator for few days. This was a premature birth. The babies weren't supposed to leave their mother's stomach yet, but since they did, we have to take a good care of them."

"I thought they were both boys." Prue remembered.

"Yes, you did. All of you thought that they are boys. I never said it, though."

"How was the birth?" Piper asked.

"Hard." Doctor replied. "Your sister had to go through something really painful because of her anemia. The birth at the time would be much easier. Anyway, after giving birth to her son, who is 53 second older than a daughter, she fainted. It almost came to a cesarean section, but she woke up in the last moment."

"Can we see her?" Leo asked. "And the kids?" he added.

"It wouldn't be recommendable for you to come near the incubator right now. But, you can see Mrs. Halliwell. Like I said, she is sleeping. But, can you tell me one thing?"

"What?" Leo answered.

"This premature birth was provoked by something. What was it?"

"Uh..." Piper looked down. "You see, her husband had an accident."

"An accident?" Doctor looked. "Well, is he in here? At the hospital?"

"N... No, he... it isn't that serious." Piper lied. "He remained at home. He just has to rest, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, follow me." Doctor said and they walked 'till they reached the hall. "Your sister's room is the third one on the right." he showed them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit few more patients."

"Of course, go." Prue agreed. "We got no problem with that."

They walked in Phoebe's room and saw her sweaty head stuck in the pillows. "Poor Pheebs." Piper said. "She could die today... and Cole died. Her kids have to stay in incubator."

"I wonder what happened to Cole." Paige said. "I mean, last time I checked, he was invincible."

"But he died, Paige." Piper whispered guiltily.

"How?" Paige asked.

"No one knows." Piper answered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, people, this is short chapter again, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I wanted to make it longer, but it's 5:10 A.M. and I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Sorry. Oh, and please review!


	16. Baby Names

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 16 - Baby names

A week has passed and Phoebe finally got permission to get the twins out of the hospital. She refused to go to the Manor without them so she remained in the hospital that week. Doctor Peterson actually thought that it was a wise decision, since she had a hard time giving birth and needed to recover from it. Piper, Prue and Paige visited her and the babies every day. Leo came whenever possible, which was rare; the mix of the worlds was still activated, and the Elders were desperate trying to find the way to 'turn it off'.

"We're finally home!" Phoebe yelled happily as she entered the Manor, holding her son. Piper was behind her, carrying her daughter. Piper was new with the baby-girl thing, since she had two boys, so she found Phoebe's daughter very cute. "Yay!"

"Hi!" Prue yelled and ran to the front door. She looked at the babies and smiled. They were really gorgeous. "May I hold him?" she asked Phoebe, looking down at her nephew.

"Sure." Phoebe handed the baby over to Prue. "Watch his head." she warned Prue.

"Hey, no fair!" Paige said, entering the hall. "Which baby am I gonna hold?" she asked.

At that moment, they heard a cry from the living room that sounded a lot like Chris's cry. "I think I can answer that." Phoebe smiled and they all went to the living room. Chris was crying because the lack of attentions, and Wyatt was at the verge of tears, too. "What is it?" Phoebe asked and picked up Chris. "Not getting enough attention?"

"Oh, no." Piper looked at her kids. "We spoiled them."

"Good morning, sister." Paige said. "And it's natural, since they were the only kids in the house."

"Well, now they have no choice, but to accept that they have cousins, and that they'll have to share _popularity_ with them." Prue laughed, tickling the baby's tummy. He boy giggled.

"I want to give them names." Phoebe sat on the couch, holding Chris. "I mean, we can't call them 'baby', 'cause then, there's no difference. I want their names to begin with P if possible, but I don't know any boy name that starts with P."

"Peter?" Paige asked, but when she saw the look of sick on Phoebe's face, she quickly said. "Better not Peter." (A/N: Hey, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the name Peter, but it's my ex boyfriend's name and he was a total idiot, so...)

"And what about a girl?" Piper asked.

"Well, I always thought that I'll call my girl Prudence, since Prue was... well, dead. But now we already have Prudence in the house, and one is more than enough." Phoebe laughed.

"Well, than? What will be her name?" Piper asked again.

"The option is Pearl, Paris, Patricia, Penelope, Paulina, Pamela, Precious, Paula, Princess, Patience, Paloma and Phoenix." Phoebe said, looking down the list of baby names for girls. "Could you believe that someone would call his baby-girl Lexus?" she asked, looking shocked at the letter L at the list. (I really found the list of baby names, that's where I get all these names from!)

"Well, Phoenix and Princess are not mush better, you know." Paige said, staring at the list.

"I know." Phoebe sighed. "And Pamela is _not _an option. I mean, it's in Baywatch stile. Pamela Anderson."

"I thought the same thing!" Piper said.

"Well, what do you choose?" Prue asked, and than rolled her eyes. "What a choice! Paris sound like Paris Hilton; Pearl remind of those Latin novellas, since almost every girl's name is Perla; Penelope and Patricia are fine, but we're repeating ourselves in that case; Paulina and Paula are like our biology teacher at high school, remember? Her name was Paulina, but everyone called her Paola. Well, she was a bitch; Precious is _not _really a name; Patience is... well, okay; Paloma is like a Latin novella again."

"I know." Phoebe sighed. "I know."

"What about the boys?" Piper asked and Phoebe took another list

"Patrick, Parker, Peter, Pedro, Payton, Philip, Pierce, Porter, Prince, Perry and Paxton. Awful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ooooh, look!" Prue took a book. Here are much more baby-names. I bought this once, 'cause Andy needed a name for his nephew. I'll first look for the girl names starting with P." she sat and turned the pages for a couple of minutes. "Listen: Pabla, Padma, Padmini, Paige, Paiva, Pakuna, Palesa, Palila, Pallavi, Palma, Paloma, Palomi, Pam, Pamee, Pamela, Pamelia, Pandora, Paniz, Pankhudi, Pankita, Pansy, Panya, Panyin, Paola, Papillon, Papina, Paprika, Parisa, Parmida, Parnika, Parnita, Parthivi, Parvati, Parveen, Partia, Patience, Patrice, Patricia, Patsy, Patty, Paula, Paulette, Paulina, Pauline, Paulomi, Pauravi, Pavi, Payal, Pazia, Pearl, Pearly, Pearlie, Pebbles, Pagine, Paggy, Peggy, Peigi..."

"How much more?" Phoebe asked.

"Four pages." Prue smiled.

"Okay, spare us and read just the good once, okay?" Piper said nervously.

"Okay. For example: Perla, Petunia, Penelope, Phoebe, Piper, Pleasance, Pretty, Precious, Prudence and Prue."

"Okay, we'll decide later." Phoebe concluded. "What about the boys?"

"Just the good ones, right?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded. "Well: Pablo, Patrick, Paul, Peace, Pedro, Percy, Perry, Peat, Peter, Phil, Philip, Pierce, Porter, Powell, Price and Prince."

"Ooooh, my God!" Phoebe yelled frustrated. "Why didn't they choose some other letter?"

"Like M?" Paige asked. "Well, I always wondered that. If you ask me - names Penelope, Patricia, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the only normal P names."

"Well, not really." Prue said. "Penelope means a Dream Weaver, that's okay. Patricia means Noble Decent. Prudence means Cautious, Intelligent one."

"They're right about that." Phoebe laughed.

"Piper means _a flute player_!" Prue said, and Piper stared at her, shocked. "Phoebe means bright, shining one. Paige, however means an assistant."

"Oh, crap!" Paige yelled. "I am an assistant. You know, I work as an assistant in South Bay Social Services. I hoped that I'll be promoted to a social worker once, but, as much as I can see, it's clearly not my destiny."

"Don't take it so personal." Prue said. "Who knows what these names really mean? Maybe this is just a lie."

"No, it's not." Phoebe said, turning to a letter A. "They say that the name Alexandra is a Greek name and that it means 'Protector of the Mankind'. I did an essay about that name when I was going to college. It is true, you know."

"How can you do an essay about a name?" Prue wondered. "How much did you write? One line? Or two, maybe?"

"No, there's really a lot to write about the name. Well, it's a female name that comes from Greece. It became as a female version of the name Alexander. It means 'The Protector of Mankind' or 'Defender of the Mankind'."

"Okay, that's enough." Prue cut her off. "Why didn't you do an essay on Phoebe?"

"Because the essay had to be about a name longer than 6 characters." Phoebe explained. "Anyway, let's go back to the subject. You know... the names of the twins."

"Oh, yeah." Piper said. "What do we do? I didn't like any of them, did you, Pheebs?"

"No, not really." Phoebe replied.

"Powell is kind of nice." Paige said.

Prue looked at the book. "Paige, Powell means 'Lust Provoker'!"

"Oooops!" Paige laughed. "Didn't know. How about Power? It's cool. I mean, they will be very powerful babies, won't they?"

"Yes, they will be, but I don't want to call my son Power!" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"How about Jonathan and Lea?" Prue asked, and Phoebe gazed at her. "They are pretty cool twins from the book I read. Something like a 'Parrot's Theorem' or something like that."

Phoebe rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I'll call my son Jonathan, and start watching Smallville. You know - Jonathan Kent, superman's father." Than everyone started thinking and the room suddenly got silent.

"How about we call them like we want to? No P restrictions or anything?" Paige asked. "Wyatt and Chris don't have a P name."

"I think we'll really call them like we want to." Phoebe agreed. "There's no other way. And in that case, there are a lot nice names like Faith, Alexandra, Sandra, Melinda, Alyssa..."

"Hey! Alyssa!" Prue yelled. "That's a nice name! Call the girl Alyssa!"

"Yeah, it's a very nice name." Piper agreed and Paige nodded.

"Okay, than. It's settled." Phoebe smiled. "My baby-girl is Alyssa! And now the boy."

"You could call him Cole." Piper slowly said. "Since he is... you know... dead." she saw two bright tears glide down Phoebe's cheeks. "Or, you can call him Benjamin, like Cole's father. Come on, Pheebs, don't cry." she sat next to her sister and hugged her.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Phoebe whispered. "Who did it, Piper? Why?"

"We don't know, honey. And we'll probably never find out. But, you have his kids now. When you look at them, you'll know they're part of Cole. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe you got pregnant because it was Cole's destiny to die, and you to give birth in that moment, so the kids can ease your pain. Be strong, Pheebs... For them." Piper finished.

"But, it's... not fair." Phoebe wiped away her tears. "We grew up without a father, and you know how hard it was."

"That's different, Pheebs." Prue said. "We grew up without a mother, too, and that's why it was so hard for us. The only family we had was Grams, and she died, too. Besides, our father abandoned us and that's why it was so hard for us to accept the fact that he's not there for us."

"Maybe." Phoebe whispered painfully. "But, what if my babies start thinking like Jason does?"

"What does _he _think?" Prue asked.

"Well, he visited me at the hospital two days ago. He told me that he can be the father of my kids and that he'll really love them. He said that Cole knocked me up and than started panic when the kids were about to be born."

"That son of a bitch!" Prue yelled. "What did you tell him back?"

"Well, better ask me what I did." Phoebe looked at Prue. "I kicked his ass. Really. He ended up in really bad condition. Than the nurse came and called the doctors who put him in the room next to mine."

"Way to go, sis!" Prue laughed.

"You actually fought him?" Piper yelled. "Phoebe..."

"He deserved it. No one will ever insult Cole in my presence, and I told him that." Phoebe said, her eyes filling with tears again. "I mean, he didn't want to die. He wanted to see his kids. And I was so mean to him... I accused him for the things he never really did. I gave up on him after I promised in front of all of you at the wedding that I'll never give up on him again. I'm a real bitch."

"No!" Paige said and looked at her sister. "You're not a bitch. You were just confused. And I was thinking... We'll make a funeral, if it'll make you feel any better."

"I was thinking about that, too." Phoebe admitted. "But, it's impossible. A man has to be alive to die, and Cole would be 120 years old now. How would we explain that? And what's a funeral for if there's no body? I don't want to put myself through that again."

"That's a good way of thinking, Pheebs." Prue kissed Phoebe's forehead. "Your kids are too young to be at a funeral, especially if it's their father's. They'll feel that loss. It's less painful like this."

"I know." Phoebe nodded. "But it still hurts."

"I know hoe you feel." Prue whispered. "Remember when Andy died? I felt even worst than you. At least you have Cole's kids. I never had that luck to have Andy's kids. And I was angry at every demon, because he didn't belong to our world. The demon shouldn't kill him, because Andy didn't belong here."

"Who's Andy?" Paige asked, but when Piper and Phoebe looked at her with an 'it's-a-long-story' look, she said "Never mind."

"But, the only thing you _mustn't_ do is try to hide the pain." Prue continued. "Talk to us. Whenever you feel like you can't hold on from all the pain, talk to us. Don't keep it all inside of you. We'll help you through all of this.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled through tears. "You three are really the best sisters that a person can have."

"Well, that's what the sisters are for - to give you words of confrontation and to ease your pain when you're scared and hurt." Piper explained. "Now, let's go and eat, the dinner's getting cold."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This isn't the end, either. It just sounds like one. Well, this is most the baby-name chapter. If you have any idea about the boy's name, let me know. Any name you like. And please, review. PLEASE! Review and tell me how was the chapter. Please. Blessed be...


	17. Passion In Control

**Eternal flame**

TrueLoveLivesForever - It's a very good idea to call the baby Julian. I'll use your idea to call Phoebe&Cole's son Julian, but not this son, another one (I'm speaking in riddles!) :) This son is called David. Thanks 4 being a loyal reviewer!

sehar - Do U really think I would kill Cole? Never. It never even crossed my mind to do it. I can't live without him. Brad Kern already killed him in the show, I won't do the same in my fics. Don't worry - Cole's alive. I didn't mention him in the last chapter 2 see if U guyz would think he's dead, that's all. Thanks 4 bein' a loyal reviewer.

Siamese - I admire your optimism. Give me some! I'll tell U something - I wrote chapter 16 especially 4 U! Really! I tried to fool U, so U'd think Cole's dead, but I couldn't. U R just 2 smart. Thnx 4 reviewing!

Silveni - I'm upd8itng a chapter daily, so you got nothing 2 worry about. Thnx 4 reviewing!

mcgirl - Thnx 4 reviewing, here's more!

Chapter 17 - Passion in control

"Phoebe, Alyssa won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." Paige called Phoebe's cell phone. "What do you do when she cries?"

"Did you feed her 20 minutes ago?" Phoebe asked

"Yes. And she went to potty like 5 minutes ago, just before I gave her a bath." Paige complained. "David's good, though. He's playing hide-and-seek with Chris. But, Alyssa just can't stop screaming her guts out. I don't know what to do!"

"She just wants to get some sleep, than." Phoebe concluded.

"Sleep." Paige repeated. "Right. That didn't cross my mind. Well, I'll but her in the cradle in your room, since Wyatt, Chris and David are baby room, and they are _really _noisy. Well, did you have any luck at finding a job?"

"No, not really." Phoebe sighed. "I'm filling in a form right now. I already looked at three places, but I was too late. At one, the boss told me that I should be on a maternity leave; he'd hire me otherwise."

"Well, I told you a thousand times that you don't have to work. Prue, Piper and I are working. You should take care of your kids. I mean, who's gonna watch them tomorrow?" Paige asked. "Tomorrow is Monday, which means I have to go to work. Piper will be all about 'P3' since they're having that stupid inspection coming, and Prue will have to work, too."

"I know, but still..." Phoebe started, but Paige cut her off.

"But still what?" Paige insisted. "Tell me what would Cole want you to do?"

"I have to hang up, bye." Phoebe quickly said and hung up. She just couldn't talk about Cole. She tried to find a job, to do anything, just to distract herself. She was thinking about him all the time, and the pain was killing her. It was horrible. She was alone in the hall. "Cole..." she said painfully.

Suddenly, Cole appeared in front of her. "Hey, honey." he said, looking at Phoebe, who stared back at him, her eyes wide opened. "I'm sorry I didn't come to the Manor for two weeks, but the demons were chasing me, and I couldn't lead them to you."

"Cole..." Phoebe whispered. "You... _Why didn't you let me know you were alive_?" she yelled. Before he could say, or do anything, she continued. "We thought you were dead! You died in front of Piper, how did you come back?"

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked. Than he noticed that she's not pregnant anymore. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, looking at her stomach.

"I gave birth. Two months earlier, though." Phoebe said, and Cole smiled. His eyes sparkled in the same way her eyes were sparkling for two weeks. "We have kids?" he whispered happily.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe nodded. "A boy and a girl. David and Alyssa."

"Oh, my God!" Cole yelled and hugged her. He didn't kiss her, though. He knew she would hate him again if he does. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm perfect now." Phoebe said. Before she realized what she's doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cole suppressed the shock and kissed her back. His arms slipped down her back and ended up on her waist. There was so much passion in that kiss.

They pulled apart after a couple of seconds. "Phoebe..." Cole said in serious tone.

"Don't say anything." Phoebe tried to avoid his gaze, but he placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head towards his. "It was just an impulse."

Cole laughed. "An impulse. Yeah, right. Phoebe, you love me and I love you, too. We have kids now. We have to get back together. For them."

"Don't use our kids as a persuading means, Cole." Phoebe said, looking at him. "I chose what's right for us. Nina is..."

"I don't want to hear a word about Nina, Phoebe!" Cole raised his voice. "I can't believe you gave up on me after you swore you won't give up on me ever again. Phoebe, we love each other. I'll make sure that my son has everything he needs in life, but I have to be with you. I love you."

"Mr. Turner." They heard a voice behind them and saw Mr. Johnson. "I haven't seen you around for a long time."And Mrs. Halliwell, too. What brings you two here?" he asked.

Phoebe was struggling against a desire to run away when Mr. Johnson kissed her hand like _a gentleman_.

"I was filling this job form. I didn't know that you were the owner of this place." Phoebe said, showing the paper in he hands.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Johnson smiled. "It looks like I'll have the most beautiful secretary in whole state. You don't have to fill that." he took the qualification form from her hands. "You are more than qualified with that beauty."

_"Okay, is this guy seducing **my wife **in front of me?"_ Cole thought jealously. "Well, it's a real shame that I won't allow her to work." he said.

"You _what_?" Phoebe yelled. She didn't really want to work for Eric Johnson, but she had to; it was really hard to find job. And now, when she finally found one, Cole _will not allow her to work_?

"Just like you heard." Cole said. "You gave birth two weeks ago, for God's sake! You are pallid and weak, and I can see it. You need a rest. You can't work.

"That's not a problem." Mr. Johnson said. "I'll give her a few weeks off, as a maternity leave and hire someone else while she's not working. She can rest as long as she wants to. You don't have to worry about this job, Mr. Turner. I can tell that your couple issues are more than enough."

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand, muttered something like "Thanks. Goodbye." to Eric Johnson and left the building. As soon as they left, he shimmered to the Manor with Phoebe. They shimmered in her room.

"Okay, _are you crazy_ or something?" Phoebe yelled. "You have no idea how hard it is to find a job, Cole! And now when I found one, I almost lost it because of you! Are you out of your mind?"

"Are _you_ out of your mind?" Cole yelled back. "That bastard is seducing you in front of my very eyes! If he did that while I was there, imagine what will he do while I'm not there! The guy is obsessed with you! I have to protect you!"

"To me, that looked like jealous, not protecting!" Phoebe provoked Cole. She knew she was playing with fire, but she didn't care. "If you're worried that I'm gonna fell in love with him, or sleep with him, _you're wrong_!"

"You don't have to sleep with him willingly!" Cole kept yelling. "What if the guy's a maniac, like Jason? What if he attacks you? Phoebe, he is _obsessed_ with you." he tried to make her understand. It hurt him that he had to yell, but that was the only way. "And yeah, I'm jealous. I'm jealous, because I love you! I LOVE YOU! I don't want to love you, but I do! I'm crazy about you!"

Phoebe looked at him in the eyes. The passion took control over her. She jumped in his arms and kissed him with all the passion she felt in that moment. In the matter of seconds, she took off his shirt.

Cole, who expected to get slapped, got really surprised when she did that. He decided to leave surprisement behind and kissed her back.

"Phoebe, are you sure at this." he asked, pulling away. He was truly hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"No, but who cares." Phoebe kissed him again, and than pulled away. "Let's deal with everything later, okay?" she asked, taking off her shirt.

Instead of response, Cole kissed her and than they both fell down on the bed...

---

Phoebe woke up in Cole's embrace next morning. He was still asleep. She was lying in his arms, and he was hugging her tightly. She kissed his chest. "Damn it, Cole." she whispered in his ear. "How do we always end up like this?" She slowly moved his arm from her waist and got up from the bed quietly. She took some clothes from her closet and left the room.

---

Two hours later, Cole woke up. He saw that Phoebe is gone and jumped from the bed. Than he saw the note on her night table. He took it and started reading.

"_I went to take a walk. I really need to think about everything. Last night was a mistake. I let the passion take over me. I'm sorry. Please, don't look for me. I need to be alone. Phoebe_"

He stuck his head in his hands as he sat back on the bed. "Phoebe..." he whispered. She really knew how to hurt him. He knew that she's trying to forget him, but this wasn't the way. _"She's runnin' away"_ he thought. That note really hurt him. She thought that last night was a mistake, and that passion took control over her. "It's not passion." he whispered again "It's love."

---

"Halliwell Manor." Piper picked up the phone.

"Piper? It's me, Phoebe. I'm at the park and now it crossed my mind that maybe you can come over and bring Wyatt, Chris, David and Alyssa with you. They'll have a great time here. The weather's great, too."

"Okay, but I can't bring four of them all by myself." Piper complained. "Could you come over and help me? Paige and Prue are working."

"No, I mustn't return to the Manor." Phoebe replied quickly. "Cole will find me there."

"Who? Cole?" Piper got really surprised.

"I'll explain everything when you come over." Phoebe said. "Take my car and bring the kids, okay?"

"Okay. We'll be there in like 15 minutes. I love you. Bye!" she said and hung up.

---

In half an hour, (Piper had a trouble with Chris, who didn't want to stop watching cartoons and kept orbing in front of the TV whenever Piper raised him and put him in the car) Piper and the kids were in the park. Wyatt and Chris were chasing pigeons, giggling. Phoebe was holding Alyssa in her arms, and Piper was holding David.

"So, why did you mention Cole?" Piper asked her sister. They sat on the bench and she glared at Phoebe.

"He isn't dead, Piper." Phoebe said and Piper's jaw dropped "He shimmered into the hall yesterday while I was looking for a job. He was all normal and alive."

"But... how?" Piper asked and than looked at Phoebe suspiciously. "Are you sure it was him?" she asked. "Are you sure it wasn't a shapeshifter of something like that?"

"It was him. I'm sure." Phoebe said. "Don't ask." she quickly added when Piper glared at her.

"But, I saw him die. Besides, if he just reconstructed, he would ask for help again. What happened? Did he tell you?"

"No, we didn't really talk about that." Phoebe said. "He started going on my nerves immediately. I got a job and he told my boss that he won't let me accept it!"

"So, _that _was all that yelling about yesterday!" Piper concluded. "Your couple issues."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Phoebe sarcastically said. "It wasn't nice at all. It turned out that he thinks I'll sleep with my boss." Piper's jaw dropped again. "Well, he thought he'll rape me, but that's one and the same thing." she added.

"What did you do?" Piper asked, already imagining scenes of Phoebe 'practicing' her martial arts on Cole.

"I slept with him." Phoebe quickly said.

"You _what_?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope U guys liked this chap. The chapter title sucks, but I didn't know what 2 do. Please, review. U guyz R really the best reviewers that a person can have! I never wrote the story that had 68 reviews before. But, that's maybe because I never wrote a story with 17 chapters, either. Besides, I'm a fanfiction member for only 11 months. Well, please, review!


	18. Back Together

**Eternal flame**

sehar - Wow! I can't believe that you like this fic so much. Thank you for that. I'm really happy to have you as my reviewer. I hope you keep reading. Thanks 4 the idea 4 the chap.17!

Siamese - I picked the name David, because of my favorite movie called "Another Day" and Shannen Doherty and Julian McMahon are starring! His name is David in that movie, and since I saw it again yesterday... It just hit me. Now I have 77 reviews. I'm so happy. The party is a good idea! You bring the cookies, I'll bring the juice and chips. Deal:) :) :)

Blue eyes6 - They are back 2gether. Just 2 know that I worte this chap 4 U. U want to see them happy so much, so I had 2... Hope U like it!

mcgirl - here's more. Thnx 4 reviewing.

Chapter 18 - Back together

Phoebe and Piper came home from the park in the evening. Phoebe was holding David and Piper was holding Alyssa. As they entered the Manor, they saw Cole standing in the hall. His eyes sparkled when he saw two little babies in their hands. "Oh, my God." he whispered.

"Would you like to hold him?" Phoebe asked, avoiding Cole's gaze.

"I... Uh... I'm afraid I might... you know... hurt him." Cole said honestly.

Phoebe laughed. "You won't hurt him." she said. "Come on, take him." she said, walking over to Cole. She slowly put the baby in Cole's arms. "Just hold his head. It's really tiny." she said. When Cole finally took his son in his arms, bright tears fell down Phoebe's cheeks.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"It's just... This feels so natural and I never thought you'll stand here, holding them. I thought you're dead and..." she didn't manage to find the words.

Piper led Wyatt and Chris to the nursery and put Alyssa who was already asleep in the crib, too. Than she came back to the hall and saw Phoebe crying. She knew what the reason was.

"Don't cry, honey." Piper hugged her. "If you're worried that this is a dream, don't worry - it's not. You have a family. I know how you feel; I felt the same thing when I got Wyatt."

"Uh... Piper, can you take David to the nursery?" Cole asked. "Phoebe and I have to talk."

"Sure." Piper said and took little David in her hands. "Good luck." she whispered in Phoebe's ear and left.

"Phoebe, we have to talk about last night." Cole said honestly. "You can't pretend like it didn't happen." he looked at her. "Are you sorry?"

"Cole... There's nothing to talk about." Phoebe shook her head. "You know that a passion always builds up between us; it's unstoppable. Last night, we really passed the line. But, I'm not sorry."

Cole gave her a weak smile. It was a good thing that she wasn't sorry. "Phoebe, it wasn't just passion. It wasn't just passion, it was _love_. Do you remember how love feels? Well, that was love. Pure love. I love you and you proved me that you love me back."

"No... Uh... It was just passion, Cole." Phoebe lied. "Nothing more than a passion. You know that I decided for us not to be together. Well, since we can't do it like this, I was thinking about something. We should just... divorce."

"WHAT?" Cole yelled. "Phoebe, no. Don't do this. You can't to this. Please, Phoebe, don't."

"I have to." Phoebe tried to suppress the tears. "It's the only way. You have to stay away from my life. You'll be able to see our kids, of course." she quickly added. "But, you won't be able to see me. I just can't live like this."

"Like what?" Cole asked.

"Well, I'll end up helplessly in your arms every night." Phoebe blushed as she tried to explain. "And that kind of relationship doesn't have the future."

"What makes you think we'll sleep together every night?" Cole asked.

"This what I feel right now." Phoebe said. "Right now, I feel like falling in your arms again, just like last night. And waking up in your arms is the most beautiful feeling I ever felt, but... You know that there's one baby on the way, and that baby stops us from being together again."

"Phoebe, I'll make sure that my son always has what he needs when he borns." Cole promised

"We just can't..." Phoebe said. "I love you, Cole. Here, I admit - I love you, but we can't be together. It is over."

"Well, you're wrong if you think I'm gonna sit and wait for you to ruin our relationship." Cole said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. He shimmered them into her room and put her down on bed. He removed her and his clothes in very short time. Than he kissed every inch of her body.

"Cole..." Phoebe whispered.

"Don't speak." Cole whispered back and kissed her lips. "Just feel."

---

Cole didn't fell asleep at all. He was afraid that she might escape again while he's asleep like she did before. He just hugged her, pressing her body against his. She was right. Sleeping and waking up in her bed, by her side really was the most beautiful feeling. Holding her in his arms felt so good. He heard a song through Phoebe's open window and smiled

"If you were in my heart, I'd surely not break you

If you were beside me, and my love would take you

I'll keep you in safety, forever protect you

I'll Hide U away from the world you rejected

-

I'll Hide U

I'll Hide U..."

---

In the middle of the night, Phoebe woke up. She turned around and saw Cole smiling at her. "Morning." she said, joking. It wasn't morning at all.

"Morning." Cole answered. "Thought that you can escape again, ha?" he asked, tightening his embrace. Her back were pressed against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Not really." she smiled. Than she turned around towards him and kissed his chest. "This feels so good, ha?" she answered. "Waking up by your side is... amazing feeling, but where does this lead us to, Cole?" she looked at his eyes.

"This leads us to the fresh start." Cole said after kissing her lips tenderly. "I don't wanna lose this feeling, Phoebe. And you don't wanna lose it, either."

"No, I don't." Phoebe said in baby voice and shook her head. "I feel so safe and protected right now. But, most importantly, I feel loved. You are the man of my dreams, Cole. I'm sorry if I put you through sad moments, but that's the part of me. Sometimes, I complicate things that are in fact very easy. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Cole laughed and hugged her. She placed her head on his chest and he kissed the topp of her head. Once again he wrapped his muscular arms around her protectively. "I got nothing to forgive you. That's the part of who you are and I love you just the way that you are."

"Let me do something." Phoebe rolled over to the other side of the bed and put a CD in the computer. "Listen to this song." she said when the song started playing.

" Thank God that you were by my side..

-

On a night...

On a night...

-

Daytime I'm fine

Everything is back normal

Last night I thought that I would die

I had nightmares, I was so scared

Thank god that you were by my side

To hold me when I cried

-

I wanna be strong

But I dont' wanna be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right

But I believe that you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms is safest place

The safest place

-

It feels so real

You showed I could trust you

With emotions I had locked away

It was your touch, your words

They hear deepest part of me

That only you can see

-

I wanna be strong

But I don't wanna be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right

But I believe that you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms is safest place

-

As long as I'm with you

As long as I can feel you

That's all I need to keep me going

On and on and on and on...

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right

But I believe that you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms is safest place

-

Right here in your arms is safest place...

The safest place...

The safest place..."

With this song, Phoebe slowly fell asleep in Cole's arms again. He smiled. "Where would I be without you, baby?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled and placed her head on his chest. "Sleep tranquily." he whispered. "I will always protect you, no matter what. You and our kids are something most important to me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This chap is short again! But, please, understand me. I published another story, and wanted to make the 1st chapter of it long, so I had very little time left to write this. The important thing is that they're back 2gether. Please, review this chap, too. Blessed be...

Music lyrics by Kosheen (Hide U) and LeAnn Rimes (The Safest Place)


	19. Sister Vacation

**Eternal flame**

mcgirl - well, they sure R back 2gether. Thnx 4 readin' & reviewin' here's more...

sehar - Thnx 4 reviews. U always cheer me up with 1. Here's more...

TureLoveLivesForever - Yes, Pheebs&Cole R back 2gether. Finally. & there will be many obstacles, but, like your pen name says, true love lives forever.

Siamese - in next chapters, Nina will be the biggest problem. Jason is now just a little dangerous. There's not much he can do, right? P&C R 2gehter n' that's it!

Chapter 19 - Sister vacation

"Where's Cole?" Nina asked as she shimmered in the Manor living room. Phoebe was sitting there and playing with her kids. When she heard Nina, she turned around.

"He's in our room. Sleeping." she answered, completely cold. Now she realized that this bitch only wanted to separate her and Cole. How could she be so stupid and almost divorce because of some manipulating demonic bitch?

"_Our_ room?" Nina asked. "Shouldn't you say _my _room?"

"No." Phoebe smiled. "It's our room. Oh, you don't know! Well, Cole and I got back together, and I won't give up on him again. I don't care if he slept with you, and I don't care if you're pregnant, and, as much as I can see, you _are_." Nina was slowly getting fat, since she was in fifth month of pregnancy now.

"WHAT?" she yelled, and than started crying. "What about my baby?" she asked.

"Cole said that he'll make sure that his son has everything he needs." Phoebe explained with the smile. "And please don't cry, some stupid person may actually believe you're scared."

Nina stopped faking and looked at Phoebe. "You'll pay for that one, bitch!" she yelled. "Cole is mine, and I can prove it!"

"How?" Phoebe asked looking at her stomach. "You can sleep with him with that stomach. Than, how are you gonna prove it? I sincerely doubt that having his child makes him yours. So, there's no way to do that."

"You'll see..." Nina said and shimmered away.

---

"I'm home!" Cole yelled at 3:30 P.M. Phoebe ran to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "God, I missed that so much." Cole sighed pleasantly.

"I decided something." Phoebe looked up at Cole.

"Yeah?" Cole asked with the smile. "What did the most beautiful woman on the planet decide?"

"I won't accept the job at Mr. Johnson's office." she said and Cole smiled. "The truth is that I never really wanted to accept it, but I told you the opposite just to upset you and make you angry. That's how I avoided the temptation to kiss you."

"Well, I'm glad you made the right choice." Cole said and raised her in his arms. "Where are the twins?" he asked when she stopped laughing.

"In the living room, watching TV. I just gave them a bath." Phoebe said. "They get along just find, but Wyatt and David don't. You see, Wyatt orbs remote to him and turns to cartoons, and than David shimmers remote to him and turns to horror movie."

"That's my boy!" Cole laughed. "But right now, I want to be with my girl a little bit..." he said, looking at Phoebe who smiled seductively. Than he shimmered them to their room...

Piper who passed through the hall in that moment just rolled her eyes. "They are just too much in love." she concluded.

"What did you say?" Prue asked from the living room.

"I said that Phoebe and Cole are too much in love." Piper said, entering the living room. She saw David and Alyssa playing with Prue and smiled, sitting on the floor next to them.

"Well, I'm glad they are, 'cause if they weren't, we wouldn't have with whom to play right now." Prue said and Alyssa giggled. "I adore them." she looked at Piper with smile. "Lucky Phoebe... and lucky you. You two have kids."

"Well, you can have kids, too." Piper said. "You just don't want to date."

"I know, but I can't." Prue said, still making faces at Alyssa. "It's because I was with Andy since I died, and now I just can't date. I still love Andy. I loved him since our high school."

"Well, honey, I know, but he's not coming back, and you know it. You need to move on."

"I will. I just need time." Prue sighed heavily. "By the way, where's Paige?"

"She's at work. She needed to stay longed because of some emergency." Piper said and Prue looked at her. "Don't ask, I don't know anything."

"And Leo?" Prue asked.

Piper looked down. "Leo..." she sighed."Who knows where he is. Since Chris's death, he is... different. He lost his will to live, to love. It's incredible how much he changed. It hurts me."

"Looks like Phoebe is the only one that is happy with her love life right now. Paige is dating, right?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "She had a few relationships, but they didn't last long."

"I know." Prue smiled. "Glen and Richard. You forget that I've been watching you from up there all the time.

"Oh, yeah!" Piper remembered. "Well, than why did you ask?"

"Well, I'm down here for almost a year and Paige is almost not home at all. I can't watch her, like I watched her than. Now I san see her only when she's home, which is never."

"Well, it's not _never_." Piper said. "It's just rarely. She works from early morning till the afternoon, and than she sleeps a little bit and she hangs around with us 'till 8 or 9 P.M. and than she goes to a date."

"Just like I said." Prue smiled. "Never."

"Well, we should hang around some day." Piper concluded.

"How about tomorrow?" Prue asked. "It's Saturday."

"Good idea." Piper said.

---

Paige came home at 7 P.M. "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Hi!" Piper yelled as she came to the hall. "Just out of curiosity, what are you doing tomorrow? Do you have something planned?"

"No, why?" Paige asked. "Are you asking me on a date?" she joked.

"Well, Prue gave me an idea. We should spend more time together. You know... Her, me, you and Phoebe. We didn't hang out for more than six months. So, we could do it tomorrow."

"Good idea." Paige said. "What does Phoebe think?"

"Well... We didn't really have the time to ask her." Piper explained. "She is... In her room..."

"Well, go and ask her." Paige said. "No, I'll go, I can orb." she said and orbed out.

"PAIGE, DON'T!" Piper yelled. "She's with Cole! Good, it's really like I'm talking to a wall."

Paige orbed in Phoebe's room and saw her and Cole sleeping peacefully. "Ooops. I didn't know they were together." she whispered to herself and also gave herself a mental kick for not listening to Piper. She walked over to their bed and kissed Phoebe's forehead. Than she orbed out."

She orbed back in the hall and saw Piper standing there. "I was lucky." Paige said. "They were sleeping. Why didn't you warn me... earlier?" she added, when she saw the look on Piper's face.

"Because you are stubborn and won't listen to me, that's why." Piper replied. "Come on, let's go to dinner. Are you going on a date tonight?" she asked.

"Yup." Paige replied with a smile. "The guy's really cute, his name is Tom and I think that we might actually have a relationship. This is the third time we're going out."

"Do you like him?" Prue asked when she heard their conversation.

"Well, he's cute." Paige explained with a smile. "Anyway, let's go to dinner."

---

Tomorrow morning, the four sisters were sitting in the car and driving to their small cottage in a forest nearby. There was one girl who was renting out their cottage, but they hoped that she won't mind if they join her for one day. After an hour of driving, they finally got there.

"I never knew it is this far away." Prue said when they got out of the car.

"Yeah, me neither." Phoebe looked towards the cottage. "I hope she doesn't mind we pop in like this." she said, referring to a girl that rented it.

"C'mon, let's go in." Piper said and they all walked to the cottage. Paige knocked on the door. They heard a noise inside, and then the 20 year old girl opened the door.

"Oh, hi!" the girl yelled. "You are the owners, right?" she asked and Prue nodded. "Well, come in. After all, this is your cottage."

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled and they all came in.

"What bring you four here?" the girl asked.

"Well, we wanted to hang out. You know, as sisters. And since none of us had anything planned for today, we decided to come here. I hope you don't mind some company." Paige said.

"No, not at all." the girl smiled. "I'm Emma. You are Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, right?" she asked.

"Wow!" Piper raised her eyebrows. "Good memory."

"What's that smell?" Phoebe asked, looking at the boiling cauldron. "What were you doing?"

"Making a potion." Emma said and sisters stared at her. "What?" she asked. "You are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?"

"We... You know?" Piper jumped.

"Of course." Emma smiled. "Who doesn't? There's a demon wondering around here, so I prepared a vanquishing potion. I hope it works, though." she said.

"What king of demon?" Phoebe asked.

"He's called a Plant Demon." Emma explained. "He's feeding with leafs and plants and uses the power of nature against it. It's really complicated. but, he destroys trees and animals. He's killing them, and I have to stop him. The only problem is that I don't know how to find him."

"Well, I can write you a spell." Phoebe said and Emma smiled. "Just give me the piece of paper and a pencil."

"Over there." Emma pointed at the table.

"Come on, I'll help you with the potion." Piper said and turned to Prue and Paige. "You two can chat a little bit, since you barely see each other at all." she said and turned to potion.

---

"The spell is done!" Phoebe said after 5 minutes.

"The potion is, too." Piper said.

"This spell is to summon him, and vanquish him, too. But, since he's strong, I doubt it'll work. When he appeared, you do your part." Phoebe said. She looked down at the paper and started reading the spell:

"Since no one can forever hide,

I summon demon to my side

And with the strength of dark and light,

That is gathered in my mind

I curse him to the deepest hell,

So the nature can get well."

Piper looked at Phoebe strangely. "I know it's a lousy spell, but..."

Phoebe's sentence was cut off when the demon appeared. He was all green and looked really surprised to be summoned. He roared angrily. He waved his hand and Phoebe filed away and hit the wall. Than she noticed that she's tied with some sort of rope.

"Hey!" Prue stormed in the cottage. "Last time I checked telekinesis was _my_ power." she said and waved her hand. The demon hit the wall and fell on the ground.

"Piper, now!" Emma yelled. "Throw the potion."

Piper threw the potion at him and he exploded, but than reconstructed. "O-oh." Piper said slowly. The demon threw something that looked like a piece of tree at her. It hit her in the head and she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Emma, get out of here!" Prue yelled. She waved her hand again and sent demon on the fly again. But, this time he didn't hit the wall. He simply stopped flying back. He smiled evilly and waved his hand, just like Prue did few seconds ago. She 'broke' the wall of the cottage when she hit her with her back and fell on the grass. That was one really strong telekinetic power.

"Shit!" Paige yelled when she saw Prue and Piper unconscious and Phoebe tied up. "Uh... Hey, you!" she yelled to a demon and he turned around. Over here!" she yelled. He threw a piece of wood at her. "Piece of wood!" Paige yelled and it appeared in her hands. But, when she touched it, it exploded and Paige fell back on the ground...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ooops! That was a strong demon. What do U guyz think about the chapter? How was it? Please, review! I have 82 reviews :) Thank U all 4 that. And sorry 4 the lousy spell...


	20. Sister Vacation, part II

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 20 – Sister vacation, part II

Piper woke up in the bed and saw Phoebe standing beside her. The last thing she could remember was the demon attack. She quickly got up and realized that they're still in the cottage. "What happened?" Piper asked. "The demon…"

"The demon is gone. At least for now." Phoebe replied. "Thank God you're awake. Finally."

"Finally?" Piper asked. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Four days." Phoebe said and Piper's jaw dropped. "Paige woke up yesterday, and Prue… she's still sleeping." Phoebe said, looking worriedly at Prue, who was lying in the other bed. "She almost died."

"What?" Piper yelled. "Well, why didn't you take up to the nearest hospital? Why didn't you call Leo?"

"Because we have a problem. When demon attacked, Emma ran away to the forest. There she asked one witch to help her and the two of them cast a spell on this area." Phoebe explained.

"What kind of spell?" Piper asked, fearing the answer.

"To block it. Completely." Phoebe said. "We can't get out of this forest. There's no way. No one can get in here or get out of here."

"You mean, we can't get out even the normal way?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded. "There's absolutely no way."

"Well, we have to find the way to let Leo and Cole know we can't get back. They'll get worried."

"Well, don't forget you've been sleeping for four days." Phoebe said "They got worried a long time ago. And there's no way to communicate them. But, we're talking about Leo and Cole. They are smart enough to figure what happened and how to get us out of here."

"What if they don't? What if we stay trapped here forever?" Piper asked.

In that moment, Paige came into the room. She heard whet Piper said and laughed. "I see my sister pessimist if awake." She said.

"If that'll make you feel better, I know how to reverse the spell. The only problem is, they forgot what spell they cast." Phoebe said. "I used the same spell to make Paige's big breasts vanish. You remember when she became Pamela?"

"Yeah. But, that doesn't work, if they can't remember the spell." Piper said.

"They'll remember." Phoebe said "Actually, Emma remembers that it started with 'normal magic'."

"Oh, that helps a lot." Piper said ironically. "Let's go to that other witch." she grabbed Phoebe's hand. "We have to make them remember. Where is Emma?"

"She's in his cottage." Phoebe replied.

"She's in whose cottage?" Piper asked.

"Josh's." Phoebe answered, but Piper still looked at her like she has no idea what is Phoebe talking about. "That's the name of that witch." Phoebe explained.

"Oh…" Piper said. "I thought it was _she_, not _he_. Never mind, let's go." She pulled Phoebe's hand, but than stopped and turned around. "Going, Paige?" she asked when she saw her sister sitting at the chair next to Prue's bed.

"Than who's gonna watch Prue?" Paige asked.

"You're right. Let's go, Phoebe." She pulled Phoebe's hand and they got out of the cottage.

---

"Did you remember of anything else?" Phoebe asked when she and Piper entered the cottage.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "We remembered the first line: 'All magic and normal ways'. That's the first line." She said. "There are only four of them, thank God."

"How could you forget?" Piper asked rudely. "Now we're trapped here."

"Just try to remember of more." Phoebe cut Piper off and looked at Josh.

"Anything for those pretty eyes." Josh said seductively.

Piper stared at Phoebe. Was this guy seducing her sister? "Phoebe, honey, did you tell this guy that you are married and have two kids?" she asked, pretending that she's not in the same room with Josh.

"Yes, and I told him that I love Cole more than my own life." Phoebe answered. "But Josh just doesn't seem to get it." She said and looked at Josh, who smiled at her.

"Let's leave that aside now." Emma said. "We need to remember the spell."

"You're right." Phoebe agreed. "You said that the first line ends with 'ways' right?" she asked and Emma nodded. "Well, than we have to think of the word that rimes with 'ways'." She concluded.

"Days?" Piper asked. "Base? Race? Face? Case? Vase? Maze?"

"Not really." Phoebe said. "Only days really rimes with ways. Did you two mention days in the spell?" she asked. "Or any of the words that Piper mentioned?"

"No, I don't think so." Josh said. "What do you think?" he turned to Emma.

"I don't think so, either." Emma shook her head.

"What about place?" Phoebe asked. "Did you use the word place?"

"All magic and normal ways…" Emma started. "For getting out of this place!" she yelled happily. "That's it! Josh, write it down." She handed him over the pen and the paper.

"But you said that no one can get in, either?" Phoebe asked and Emma nodded. "So, there must be something with mentioning words 'getting in'." she concluded.

"Yes, I think we mentioned that. Maybe it's: all magic and normal ways for getting out of this place, and for getting back within…" she said and Phoebe smiled. "Yes, it's like that! Write that down, Josh." She turned to Josh, who was already writing it down.

"Look!" Josh handed over the little piece of paper to Phoebe. "I thing that this is the spell we used."

"All magic and normal ways

For getting out of this place

And for getting back within

Shall be sealed until we win." Phoebe read the spell and raised her eyebrows at Josh.

"Yeah, I know that it's not the best spell, but we were in hurry. We didn't have time to think of anything better." Josh quickly explained.

"Why did you cast that spell, anyway?" Piper asked Emma.

"Well, we had to make sure that he doesn't bring the rest of them." Emma explained and Piper and Phoebe glared at each other. "There are more demons like this one, but they are in other forests. He could bring them all."

"So, hat's like… A coven?" Piper asked.

"Yes, something like that." Emma nodded. "They are very strange demon: when one of them gets attacked, they all come to defend him. But, that's normal, 'cause if one of them dies, they all die."

"Ah, so that's the catch!" Piper smiled. "I was wondering why they would help him. Demons are traitors and usually do not help each other. But, they are afraid for their own lives…"

"Never mind that now." Phoebe said. "Josh, do you have the candle around here?" she asked.

"Of course!" Josh answered. He got up from the couch and took the candle from the shelf. Than he took the box of matches. "Here." He said when the candle started burning.

"Okay, here we go…" Phoebe said. Piper's lips formed the words 'please, work' but she didn't say anything. Josh passed Phoebe the piece of paper. Phoebe rolled it in and put it on the candle. It started burning.

"Guided spirits, hear my plea,

Annual this magic, let it be."

The paper burned out and Phoebe and Piper looked at each other. "Did it work?" Piper asked.

"There's only one way to find out…" Phoebe answered and looked at the ceiling. "LEO!" she yelled. "Leo!"

"It didn't work!" Piper yelled frustrated.

"Well, maybe it did." Phoebe didn't loose hope. "Maybe Leo can't hear us, 'cause he's _up there_, at the meeting. Cole wouldn't hear our call, either. We should go back to out cottage and see if Paige can orb out.

"Good idea." Piper said and grabbed her sister's hand once again. "Let's go."

---

"Paige, try to orb out of here." Phoebe said when she entered the cottage.

"They remembered?" Paige happily yelled. "Yay! Did you reverse the spell?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it worked. "That's why I need you to try to orb."

"Okay." Paige nodded. She disappeared and Phoebe looked at the orbs that were moving towards the ceiling. But, suddenly, it looked like they hit the invisible wall and Paige appeared at the floor. "Ouch!" she complained, rubbing the back of her head.

"It didn't work!" Phoebe yelled. "Damnit!"

"Did it work?" Piper asked as she came in the cottage.

"No." Phoebe shook her head. Than Emma and Josh came in the cottage, too. "Emma, Josh…" she started. "Are you two a hundred percent sure that that was the spell you used?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it was something like that…" Josh said.

"You can't be pretty sure it was something like that, you have to be one hundred percent sure that it was exactly like that." Piper said rudely.

"How about this?" Phoebe asked and read the spell from the new piece of paper

"All magic and normal ways

For getting out of this place

Or for trying to get in

Shall be sealed until we win"

"That's it!" Emma yelled. "That's the right spell!"

"Okay, than." Phoebe rolled in the piece of paper with spell written on it. She put it on the burning candle and said the spell

"Guided spirits, hear my plea,

Annual this magic, let it be."

When the paper burned out, everyone turned around to Paige. "Come one, orb out." Phoebe said.

Paige closed her eyes and orbed out. But this time, she _really_ orbed out. "Yay, it worked!" Phoebe yelled happily.

After a couple of seconds, Paige orbed back in. "Guess who." She said and Cole shimmered in next to her. Emma and Josh jumped back, but Phoebe ran to Cole's arms.

Cole kissed the top of her head. "God, Phoebe, I missed you." He said. "What happened?" he asked.

"Long story." Phoebe said. She kissed his cheek gently and turned around. When she saw the sunned faces of Emma and Josh, she laughed.

"A witch and a demon?" Josh asked, still in shock.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you never heard about us." Phoebe laughed. "It's well known. You know, the greatest demon of the century couldn't kill the Halliwell sisters, because he fell in love with one of them. Everybody knows that story."

"Well, we don't." Emma said quickly.

"Well, everybody, this is Cole, my husband." Phoebe said. "Former Belthazor, former Source of all evil, former human, former many things." She smiled. "And now an invincible demon."

Emma laughed "There's no such thing as an invincible demon." She said.

"Yes, there is." Phoebe said. "The demon that passed enough time in Wasteland to get an incredible amount of powers and escape." She said and than saw the look on Josh's face.

"Belthazor?" he whispered angrily.

"Oh, that was long time ago." Phoebe explained. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Belthazor… killed my parents." He sharply answered. Suddenly all room got quiet. What now?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I just noticed that the end of this chapter looks a little bit like the episode 'Black as Cole' (since than Emma said that he killed her fiancé). I'm sorry for that. Please, review!


	21. Sister Vacation, part III

**Eternal flame**

Chapter 21 – Sister vacation, part 3

Phoebe and Cole were sitting on the bench near the cottage. She was sitting in his lap and they talked.

"What shall we do?" Cole asked her, looking at her eyes. "Josh wants to kill me, and it looks like there's no way to explain to him that Belthazor is dead."

Phoebe was just smiling. "He can't kill you, you're invincible." She said. "Why are you so worried? Do you remember of that girl whose fiancé you killed?" she asked and Cole nodded. "Well, we managed to taught some sense into her. We'll do it with Josh, too."

"Shall we?" Cole asked. "I mean, that girl vanquished Belthazor, so she calmed down, but this guy…"

Phoebe looked at the distance, thinking. "Why did you… I mean, Belthazor… kill his parents?"

"They were one of the most powerful witches of that time." Cole said. "And were about to join the Avatars, so Source sent me to kill them. I almost got killed myself, but I didn't."

"Who are the Avatars?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh… Magical beings, neither evil nor good. They claim to make the balance between good and evil." Cole rolled his eyes. "But in fact, they are just the bunch of liars. They are seeking for power. That's why they wanted me to join them few years ago. I bet that they don't know I'm alive, or they would come and stalk me again."

"You… to join the Avatars?" Phoebe asked, laughing. "To keep the balance between good and evil? Yeah, right; and I'm Queen Victoria."

"I joined them." Cole said and Phoebe's jaw dropped. "But, it lasted only for a few hours. Than I died. I died because I became one of them."

Phoebe shook her head. "No." she said sadly. "You died because I was a bitch. And the real one of that. Even if it was alternate reality and even if Paige was the one who made me, my hand was the one that threw the vial at you."

Cole kissed her lips gently. Than he hugged her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging her protectively. "Shhh" he whispered. "You were never a bitch."

"Yes, I was, and…" Phoebe said, but she just couldn't find the right words to express what she felt.

"No, you weren't." Cole said. "Phoebe, I was the one that got crazy. I was the one that turned Darryl into a water machine; I was the one that killed that man when you were a super-heroes; I was the one that became the Source and dragged you with me. I was the one that turned you into a mermaid."

"Yes, but you didn't want to do all that stuff. I mean, you turned Darryl back to normal _and_ you saved him life after that. You didn't know I'd turn into a mermaid and you had no choice, but to become the Source."

"And that man I killed?" Cole asked guiltily

"I would forgive you that." Phoebe said. "Like I forgave you when you killed Jenna. Besides, you were already getting crazy than. And I am the cause of that."

Cole hugged her tightly. He looked down at Phoebe and saw two bright tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, don't cry…" he whispered and whipped her tears away. "All that matters is that I'm here now… and that we love each other. I swear I'll never leave your side again…"

Phoebe curled up in Cole's arms and placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Than he looked towards the cottage and saw Josh standing in front of it, looking right at them. "Pheebs, Josh is looking at us right now." Cole said and Phoebe quickly turned around.

"Do you want me to go and try to talk to him?" Phoebe asked.

"Why?" Cole asked "It's pointless." He said, but when he saw the look on Phoebe's face, he sighed. "Okay, go. I'll shimmer back to the Manor to check on that nanny you guys hired and the kids." Than he looked down at her, placed a light kiss on her lips and shimmered away.

Phoebe got up from the bench and walked over to Josh. "Hi." She said, not knowing where to start.

"Why you?" Josh asked, and she just looked at him. "Why are you fooling around with that killed? I mean, look at you. You can have any guy you want. Why him, of all the guys on this planet?"

"I don't know." Phoebe whispered. "Do you know what the love at first sight is?" she asked.

"Love?" Josh laughed ironically. "Don't make me laugh. Evil can't love."

"Cole is not evil." Phoebe said, and Josh rolled his eyes and turned around. "He was before. When we met, he was evil. But, I taught him how to love. How do you think I felt when I discovered that the love of my life is in fact the cruel demon who seduced me to try to kill me and my sisters?"

"Well, that, why didn't you vanquish him?"

"I saw good in him." Phoebe explained, ignoring Josh's ironic laugh. "He loved me. His ability to love was that good in him that I saw. I turned him. The only thing I never lost was faith in him. And you should have a little more faith in people around you. You might me surprised."

"Yes, _Elle Woods_." He said ironically. "I do have faith in _people_; I just don't have faith in _demons_, especially not the one that killed my parents."

"Cole is not that demon." Phoebe shook her head. "That demon was vanquished long time ago. You see, his father was a mortal. He was a San Francisco Prime Minister 'till 1888. He did good things. If there's one thing in which Cole and his father are similar, it's the ability to do good things."

"Right." Josh looked at her. "He is a demon, Phoebe!" he yelled "Demons don't do good."

"This one does." Phoebe replied. "Cole was a half human – half demon when I met him. But, after a year or so, his demonic side was vanquished by one woman. The demon that you're after doesn't exist anymore. Cole has only his human half left."

"Oh, that's weird." Josh rolled his eyes again. "I thought I saw his shimmer out of here couple of minutes ago. But, that was probably just my imagination, right?"

"No, it wasn't." Phoebe said. "He is a demon again, but not Belthazor. The demon that killed your parents was vanquished almost four years ago."

"How can you defend him with so much stubbornness and passion?" Josh asked.

"I love Cole Turner, Josh! And no matter what anyone says, I'll always love him, 'cause, unlike you, I do have faith in people and I don't judge them before I get to know them!" Phoebe said angrily and walked away.

She sat on the bench again and stuck her head in her hands. Josh really knew how to freak her out. Than she heard a shimmer next to her and looked at it. A second after that, Col appeared next to her. "How was the conversation?" he asked.

"In the beginning, he was the one who was yelling, and in the end, it was the opposite." Phoebe said. "Well, he freaked me out with that 'he-is-a-cruel-killer, how-can-you-defend-him' attitude, so I yelled at him and left." Phoebe explained.

Cole hugged her once again. "I love you, Phoebe." He said soothly. "I love you more than my own life and everything within it."

"I know." Phoebe whispered with a smile. "I love you, too."

---

Leo and Prue orbed in the cottage. Everybody looked at them, and Prue smiled. "Hi, guys." She said. "Leo just healed me."

"Yay, you're finally back!" Phoebe smiled and stood up from the couch to hug her sister.

"Wait." Prue said. She put her hand on her mouth and sneezed. At once, they all noticed that her hand is frozen. "What happened?" Prue asked, looking at her hand. "Why is my hand frozen?"

"New power, probably." Leo said. "I'll go check with the Elders." He kissed Piper's cheek and orbed away…

---

"Finally!" Prue yelled when Leo appeared after 15 minutes. "What took you so long?"

"The quick meeting." Leo apologized. "Well, effectively, you have the new power. It is Cryokinesis. The power to blow cold breath that freezes your enemies."

"I know that power!" Phoebe yelled. "Past Prue had it. I mean, you had it in your past life." Phoebe said to Prue.

Prue was pretty impressed. "Cool!" she yelled. "This is a very cool power. I hope I learn how to control it, though. I don't wanna pass like Piper when she got Molecular Combustition." She said, and Phoebe and Leo laughed along with her.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Long story." Piper said quickly.

"Why can't I get a new power?" Phoebe asked sadly. "And an active one, please!" she yelled, looking at the ceiling. She obvious thought that the Elders can hear her.

"It's not up to them to decide how do you develop you powers and when do you get the new ones." Leo said "They just get informed when you do. So, they can't send you an active power, don't waste your voice."

"But, I just really want an active power." Phoebe complained Prue has three active powers, Piper has two, Paige has… well, who knows how many, and me… I have one that is mid-active. It's not fair!"

"I'll borrow you one of mine, if you'd like." Cole joked.

Phoebe smiled. "No thanks, just keep your powers for yourself. I don't need for my blood to protect itself, or to turn cops into a water machines, thank you." She finished and Cole laughed, ignoring Josh's furious glare. Phoebe ignored it, too.

"I'm going outside to practice my new power." Prue said. "Anyone wants to come with me?"

"To do what?" Piper asked. "Be freezed? I don't think so."

"I'll go." Cole said, and Phoebe quickly turned around. "Well, since I'm invincible, Prue can feel free to practice on me. The worst think that can happen is for me to catch cold. But, with the weather this hot, I don't think so."

"Than I'll go and watch you." Phoebe said "Anybody else wants to come?" she asked.

"No." Piper shook her head. "Well, at least not me. I want to use this unique opportunity of Leo's presence to talk to him about everything."

"Paige? Josh? Emma?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'll go." Emma said. "It may be quite interesting."

"Well, than I'll go, too." Paige said. "I don't wanna stay here alone." She said, looking at Josh "Or in the bad company." She added and went outside.

Josh didn't say anything, but he came, too. He sat down on a grass, away from everyone. Every time Prue would freeze Cole, he hoped the guy would brake into pieces, or at least stay frozen forever. His hopes were just hopes, though.

The rest of the afternoon was like a real vacation. Piper and Leo joined the rest of them an hour later and they all went to one meadow nearby. There they played with freezbee and ate their lunch. They all had a really nice time. Even Josh joined them. When the evening came, they came back to the cottage and lightened a campfire in front of it. Phoebe cuddled in Cole's arms. "I swear, I could stay like this forever." She said. "Well, I couldn't actually. I'd miss David and Alyssa."

"When we find the way to find that stupid demon and vanquish him, we're going home." Piper said. "I miss my sons. Besides, the mosquitoes around here are unbearable when it's night. We'll have no blood left when we get back home."

"Too bad." Phoebe said in baby voice. "I just found out what blood type I have."

"Yeah, well, that's why I propose to try really hard to find that stupid demon." Piper said. "Cole will help us vanquish him."

"How come I don't know about that?" Cole asked and everybody laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, guys, what do U think? Did it suck? Please, review!


End file.
